The Casablanca's
by Munchkins.x
Summary: Kurt Hummel was trying to find happiness in New York as he chased his dream to become a Chef. After receiving terrible news, he packed his bags and left for Europe where he found love in the manipulative, heartbreaker and gossip magnet, Blaine Anderson. AU. Klaine. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Well, hello.

I just want to let you know that this fanfiction is complete! So I will publish a chapter or two per week. I also want to inform you that I'm French Canadian, so I speak French. English isn't my first language, but I think I can handle it since, like, English is everywhere around me, but I want to let you know in case of grammar mistakes. I'm trying my best, but I'm not perfect either! So let me know if I do the same mistakes again and again and it bothers you. I want to better myself. :)

FYI, this fanfiction is loosely based on the movie The Last Holiday with Queen Latifah. I'm just inspiring of the general idea, but overall, it is pretty different. And this is NOT a cancer story. You'll see. :) And if you watched the movie, you'd already know.

Enjoy the story!

He was going to be late. _Again._ It wasn't his intention, not in the least. Kurt Hummel never came late. It was simply a bad day where he tried so, so hard to please his French teacher about the delicious choux à la crème he made, but the teacher failed him. He said that if he wanted to work with French food, he needed to make French food! Seriously, what was more French then choux à la crème? He said it was disgusting and the Americans didn't know better than fast food. Kurt was really, really upset about it as, well, he knew, like everyone else, that French chefs are horrible to work with and he never, ever eat fast food. He knew good food, he knew how to eat healthy and he knew how to cook.

He didn't need an old man with a thick French accent to say otherwise. Needless to say, with the disappointed grade and his rage toward his chef, he missed the metro. His job in a crappy little Italian restaurant as a waiter was too far from his culinary school. New-York was a big city and he had to break into a run or else, his boss will still be on his back.

As he approached the restaurant in a not so touristic avenue, he came near an ally and stopped, catching his breath. When he heard footsteps in a darkened corner of the ally, he turned his head and shook his head good-naturally.

''Ed.'' He said. A man in his late forties came out from his hidden place. He smiled and showed his yellow teeth at Kurt. He had greasy hair, he wasn't shaved and you could smell him from a far distance.

''My boy!'' He exclaimed. ''Long-time no see.'' He approached the young man and tapped him on the shoulder. Kurt rolled his eyes.

''You saw me yesterday.''

The man shrugged. ''I'll never get tired to see my favorite boy. So, late for work again?'' He asked when he noticed the wild look of Kurt when he was always so put together.

''You bet.'' Kurt nodded. ''But before I go through hell,…'' He searched in his bag for something, then he reached the man's hand with the things he wanted to give him. ''Here. A sandwich and an apple. I know it's not much, but it's my lunch.'' He smiled at the man. He was genuinely happy to see his friend with a smile as large as the sky.

''My boy… I don't know what I'd do without ya… but, hey. You'll have nothing to eat while you're at work!'' He said, wanting to give the lunch back. Kurt shook his head.

''I'll eat the pasta. Mario always makes too much pasta and it's always in the garbage by the end of the evening.''

''Kurt, you're too good for this world.'' Kurt laughed, but Ed was serious. ''You'll do great, kiddo. Me? I screwed my life but you? You'll do great things. And… Everyone try to ignore me on the streets, like I'm some sort of germ. But you? You treat me like a human being since the day we met. You're a good boy. It's rare nowadays.''

There was a silent moment.

''No one deserves to be alone. And hey, you are a human being. Just like everyone else. '' He looked at the restaurant across the street and signed. ''Ed, I gotta go. And don't forget, it's April, so the nights are getting warmer, so if you sleep outside, just make sure to…''

'''ll be fine, boy.'' He waved as Kurt crossed the street and took a big bite of the turkey sandwich. His first meal of the day.

-X-

''Pasta! Table 3.'' The big cook screamed from his kitchen. Kurt, who struggled to put his uniform on, went to take the plates from another waiter.

''I'll take it, Joe. I'm sorry I'm late.'' He said with a small smile. The other man shrugged good-naturally.

''Don't sweat it, Kurt. I covered you.'' Kurt signed relief. ''Thanks,'' He said.

He walked away as fast as he could with the plates for the table 3. He looked down at the plates and he scrunched up his nose in disgust. He didn't know how people could eat stuff like that. The pasta doesn't look good, the sauce looked too red, too thick and too mushy for his liking and he just hoped that the pastas are seemingly well cooked.

Everyday Kurt came to work; it felt like an insult, a slap in the face and a punch in the guts. He didn't know how Mario (who was the chef) and the other cooks could give their customers this sort of food. It was beyond him. Of course, it wasn't a big and fancy restaurant, but still. The local customers seemed to find the food good, but that's because they didn't know any better. Their food consisted of cheap Italian restaurants across the street, Chinese takeout's and mac and cheese. And the occasional McDo when they feel like going out.

That was how it was, in Brooklyn.

To confirm his theory, Kurt tried the food here once and it was disgusting. Lack of seasoning, the chicken almost burnt but Mario hides it with a ton of gravy, that way, no one knew. And the price for that shit? Ridiculous!

Kurt didn't think of himself as a better human being or a better cook (actually, yes) it's just that this restaurant basically stole their customers with this ''Italian'' food and it just not the way Kurt worked.

''Okay. Who ordered the lasagna?'' He gave an old lady with bleach hair and a tan (and Kurt tried to avoid her stare, because her fashion sense was just tacky) her plate with a false smile. ``The Spaghetti all carbonara?'' An old man with sweaty palms made grabby hands and suddenly, he coughed, reeking cigarettes. Kurt made an effort not to gag in front of the pathetic couple and gave him his plate. He left, feeling sorry for not giving these customers something better.

He was not a bad person. Some people referred to him as the kindest person they ever met. But this place tended to make him mad. Mad because of the food, mad because of the dirty place they had to call a restaurant and mad, because he's seen the cooks cooking some chicken that fell to the floor and gave it to a customer like nothing happened. Kurt signed, shaking his heads and counted to ten. This job offered him a roof in New-York city with his little pay. Every student struggled, it was just a phase. A long, horrible phase.

''Kurt! Back to work!'' Mario yelled from the kitchen and Kurt snapped out of his thoughts. He gritted his teeth and controlled his anger. You never, ever yelled at your employees in front of a crowned restaurant. It looked bad on you, on your employees and on the restaurant. You do it in private, it was way more professional. But of course, Mario, being the bad and alcoholic cook that he was, didn't know that.

Kurt murmured an apology and went back to work. And it was like that every evening, serving bad food and making sure not to punch a customer when he or she judged him on his job (he did his job impeccably, thank you very much) and going back in his cramp little apartment in the middle of Brooklyn, and doing the same thing the next day and going to his school and running around the city like a wild animal for not being late. Again and again and… again.

When he entered his apartment, he left his bag with his books near the door and went to his room and folded delicately his white chef uniform he wore when he was at his culinary school and put aside his dirty black waiter uniform and made a mental note to wash his dirty clothes the second he had the time to go to the dishwashers downstairs of the building and signed dramatically. He hated going down here. It was dark and creepy and he had to wait until his clothes were clean, because he didn't want to leave his clothes alone. Someone could steal them and he didn't want to risk it.

He went to the kitchen to prepare a sandwich and press a button to his phone. He had two messages.

''Hey, Kiddo. I just wanted to chat a bit. We didn't talk for a couple of days and you know me, right? Can't spend three days without hearing my kid. Just always worried, I guess. So, how's school? I hope everything is fine. I talked to Finn and he told me he didn't see you since a couple of days. I know that you're probably busy with school, and all, but don't forget your old man and give me a sigh of life soon. Love ya, Kiddo.''

''Hey, Kurt! Okay, listen, there is this guy at NYADA and he is so, so handsome. He's fashionable, classy, and smart with good manners. Everything you like in a boy! Anyways, I can organize a blind date, if you want. (There was a pause) We should do something together, Kurt. It's been like a week that we didn't see you. I know you said you are busy with school and all, but just give us a call! I'm going out with Finn tonight…'' Kurt pressed the end of the message. He loved Rachel, she was her best friend, but a blind date? Really?

He should've called his dad to let him know he was still alive, but it was late so instead, he walked into the tiny living room where it was also a dining room and a bedroom during a storm when he didn't want to sleep with the rain hitting his face because there was a hole in his bedroom ceiling. Oh, he told the owner of the place a thousand times, but it was a lost cause and he didn't want to waste money on it either.

He sat on the couch with various Vogue magazines and books with many food recipes on the little table in front of him and switched the TV on. It was already on his favorite channel where he could see a beautiful Latina woman with tan skin and long black hair falling gracefully unto her shoulders. She was behind a counter in a tastefully decorated kitchen while mixing some ingredients in a bowl.

Kurt watched her every move as she walked around the kitchen. He was in awe in front of her and he took a pen and a paper and wrote the recipe that she did on TV.

That woman was Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel was in love. Okay, no. Not literally, but she was his idol, the person he inspired to be. She is a successful chef at one of the biggest hotel in Europe, the Casablanca's, but not only that, but she has her own cooking show and she is quite famous. She is as famous as Paula Deen, Gordon Ramsey and many others and the remarkable thing about this woman, is that she is only 26 and yet, she has good things coming for her. It's young to be where she is in her career and that was why Kurt loves her so much. The drive, the guts to reach success. Kurt Hummel will have that; as soon as he opened his own French restaurant in Manhattan where the cultured people will love his cuisine.

Yes, he dreamed big. Rachel told him that all the time, but what did he say in return? No as big as being a Broadway star. That shut her up faster than laryngitis ever could.

He opened his scrapbook (a big, baby blue colored book with big silver letter on the front, saying '' My dreams.'') Inside the book, there were pages and pages of his early life with pictures of his friends in high school, his dad and his late mother. Then, there were a picture of his step-mother and his brother and Rachel, his future sister-in-law. There were many recipes of cakes, cupcakes, and the good and rich fine French cuisine. He signed in contentment and put his new recipe in there, promising to decorate the page later. Maybe it was ''kitsch'' or something a grandmother would do, but he loved doing scrap booking and it kept him sane during the bad days.

It was past eleven, but he knew what to do. He wanted to let lose, to forget his frustration of the day, just like he did his every Friday nights. He put his book aside and went in his bedroom to dress himself in something more suitable for the wild night to come.

-X-

He was going to be late. Again. It was really his fault, this time. He went to a rave last night –you know, those parties that you have to dance all night, jumping all over the place with electric music. When he came in New-York in September, he found this place underground where people called it a rave. Kurt frowned at that, because a rave was originally an assembly in the woods and you just let loose, but hey, he wasn't going to argue with them.

When he moved here, Rachel told him to have fun, so that's what he did. Of course, he didn't tell Rachel and his brother about his whereabouts on Fridays, because the raves were known as dangerous with lots and lots of drugs and it was undergrounds, so you have to know someone who knows someone to get a pass. Kurt was just lost on a chilly Friday night and he just found the place.

Oh, he was being careful. He didn't do drugs and didn't sleep around. He just danced, let lose a little and when he was tired, he came back home. It was his little escape and his little secret. Rachel offered him many times to go with her on parties with her NYADA friends, but compared to the raves, the little college parties were nothing. So he declined every time.

It was Joe's day off, today, so he couldn't cover for Kurt this time. It was the week-end, so he just had to go to work in the morning. He cursed himself when he arrived, hoping that his boss wasn't there yet. It was his lucky day.

''Table 3 and table 5!'' one of the cook all but scream from the kitchen.

Kurt went to reach for the plates, but it was snatched from his grip by a girl with boobs as large as pineapples, a head as blond as Pamela and she was chewing a gum just like a cow. Classy. Kurt despised her something fierce.

''That's my plates, Lady boy. '' She said in a nasally voice.

''Fine'' He murmured as he snatched the ketchup from the counter. She rolled her eyes and strutted to her tables at a lazy pace like she didn't give a damn in the world. Kurt shook his head sadly. She was such a bad waitress and he didn't feel bad by thinking so if all the insults she gave him were any indication, she hated him just as much. She only got that job because she fucked the boss. Kurt saw them after one of his shift and he's been so traumatized.

A few hours later, the restaurant was busier than ever. Two other waiters were there as well as the boss. Kurt was sweating a little bit, (it was a normal occurrence when you work you ass-off in a cramp restaurant) He searched the blonde girl because her plates were here on the counter, but she was nowhere in sight. He let out a frustrate sigh. He went to retrieve the plate before it got cold and walked at a fast pace because his own customers were waiting and in Brooklyn, it was all Me-Myself-and-I, so they didn't know how to wait.

''Kurt, your plates are here.'' One of the waiters called after him.

He turned his head to reply to the other waiter across the room, but he slipped on a red pool on the floor (mostly ketchup) and hit his head on the floor pretty hard, the plates shattering around him. He turned slightly his head to the side and the last thing he saw before he blacked out, was his boss zipping his pants and the busty blond whore stepping outside of his office near the bathrooms. It all went black.

-X-

''So…you see these spots?'' The doctor said and Kurt nodded, still not all there. ''You have a rare neurological disorder called Lampington's disease.'' There was a pause. The doctor took off his glasses and put them on his office. He looked back to the photo of Kurt's brain on his wall, then back at the young boy. ''These spots are several brain tumors.''

Kurt looked at the old man, awestruck. It was impossible… did he heard him correctly? Once he found his voice again, he began to speak with a cracking voice.

''…What? I… I have cancer?'' He said his voice weak. The doctor slowly nodded. ''But-but it's impossible! I just hit my head, that's why I'm here! But other than a bump to the head because of the fall, I feel fine! I would have noticed, or… or…'' He gulped, and then spoke again. ''How… how much for an operation?'' He asked, still hoping it wasn't too late. The doctor hung his head and rubbed his bald head.

'' …''

''No.'' He said, refusing to hear the truth.

''I'm sorry… But there're too many tumors in the brain. We can't remove them all.''

The doctor felt truly sorry for a patient as young as him and a bright future awaiting him. It wasn't fair for him.

''How long?'' He said, his blue eyes shining with tears.

''I can't be sure. It can be months from here… or weeks. But I give you… six months, tops.'' He said the last part as gently as he could.

''It's not possible!'' He was still in denial. '' I'm only nineteen. I have so much to do! I'm not dying!''

When Kurt controlled his anger and sadness, the doctor spoke again.

'' … Kurt,'' he said at least, trying to be as close to his patient as possible, ''With the treatment here, you can live for a couple of more months, a year even.''

''No.'' He said coolly. ''I don't want to be stuck in a hospital bed for the rest of my life and looking sick with the treatment and it would cost a lot.'' He said. ``I'm not going to put my dad trough this, through another cancer,'' he whispered more to himself then the doctor.

-X-

Fat tears were streaming down his pale face. Sobs were shaking his frame, but he didn't care if the whole building heard him. He was in pain and for once, he wanted people to see it. It was impossible, he told himself. He took care of himself all his life, he ate healthy food, he didn't drink, didn't smoke, didn't throw himself around.

He suddenly went to his tiny bathroom and retching into the toilet. When he came back into his living room/kitchen, with his eyes even bluer because of all the crying and the redness of his eyes, he took his big scrapbook and turned the pages. He saw tons and tons of recipe, ones he knew he wanted to put on his menu one day, and ones he didn't even try yet. The tears were coming again, because he knew now he couldn't do it, he couldn't open his own restaurant. He came to a page, and then he stopped, frowning. Santana Lopez was on this page, stunning as ever with a cocky smile. (a picture he took from Google.) Besides the picture, they was Casablanca's Grant Hotel, where she worked and where the fanciest and richest people came to have a good time. It was a place where Kurt dreamed to go one day, but he knew he never will, because it wasn't his place. He was simply a culinary student with a teacher that hated his guts, living in a tiny apartment where the rats are king and was working in a filthy restaurant just to pay the rent.

But then, it clicked.

Above Santana's picture, there was something written in silver marker.

If She can, I can.

Of course, he wrote that in his teenage years when Santana was just beginning to get famous in the culinary world, but he was such a fan of her already. He was silly at the time, thinking that he would just have to come in New-York and boum! Success after success. But now, what did he have to lose? He will die so why not pursuing his dreams while he could?

Little did he know that the Santana's picture will change his life forever.

Kurt sat in the plane, breathing deeply. This is the best thing to do, he thought. He booked a flight for Switzerland to go to the Casablanca's. He just hoped he won't regret it.

''He dad. It's me… I-I just want you to know that I'm still alive,'' he said it as a joke but it came with a shaky voice. ''And I'm okay, so don't worry about me. I'm a big boy, now, hein? Daddy… you always told to follow my dreams. I know that you are going to worry about your nineteen years old boy, but I need to do it. Please, don't be mad. You took such good care of me, now it's my turn to look out for me. I'm… going to Europe for a little while. But I'll see you soon, okay?'' His voice cracked. ''I love you, dad.''

Kurt couldn't help but thinking about his message for his father. He didn't know if it was too formal, or if it was enough. Either way, it sounded like he was going to die tomorrow. In a way, he was. But he refused to dwell on his pain. He cried, but he didn't want to die in a depressive way. He was going to see the world, to taste one of his biggest dreams.

''Hey, guys. It's Kurt… I…'' He took a deep breath, and then continued. ''You know how the world is big, right? There's so much to see, so many… things to touch. I learned far too soon for my liking that I don't have all the time in the world to do what I want to do in my life. So… I'm not in New-York anymore. I'm somewhere I wanted to be for a very, very long time but I never had the guts to go. Don't try to find me and don't contact me. I'm fine, I promise. It's just… a little vacation. It'll be cool if you take care of my apartment while I'm gone. I know that I don't have much, but it could be nice if I don't have a rat nest when I'm back, you know? I don't know when I'll be back, but surly not for a little while. And Rachel, as the mother hens I know you to be, yes, I have enough money. I've got that… covered. Don't worry. Bye guys… I love you.''

Finn and Rachel were one year older than him, so they moved to New-York before him and even if he considered them like his closest friends, Rachel tended to play the big sister, sometimes. It's annoying, really.

But he liked both of them with all of his heart and leaving them is one of the hardest things he ever did. But when he looked outside the window and see the clouds surrounded him, he thought about The Casablanca's and Santana Lopez, and smiled.

-X-

Blaine Anderson rolled over in his bed, panting. When he was in control of his breathing, he looked to his left and saw the man besides him naked. He rolled his hazel eyes and signed deeply.

''That was… that was so good.'' The man said, smiling bashfully and looking up to the freshly painted ceiling in a beautiful and creamy beige color.

''Yeah, I know,'' Blaine said pensively and stood up and walked all the way to the impressive set of windows that overlooked the mountains surrounding the area. His room – his chambers- offered him a splendid view of nature. He lights up a cigarette and opened a window to let the smoke escaped and a small breeze entered and Blaine inhaled deeply. ''Show yourself out,'' he said, not looking behind him, nor intimate to still be naked in front of someone else.

Instead of a closed door, the man came behind him and Blaine could feel his not erected penis against his leg and the man touched his shoulders with his firm hands. ''You're up for round two?'' he asked with a coy smile. Blaine rolled his eyes; it wasn't the first time he had to deal with a guy who always wanted more, always wanted something deep and profound.

''You're a good lay, I have to admit,'' Blaine said, shrugging. ''But that's it,'' he turned around just in time to see the man's smile disappear. He couldn't be older than his early twenties. ''So pack your shit and leave.''

''But…''

''No buts,'' Blaine said, his cigarette between his lips as he dressed himself from the clothes scattered on the floor. ''I have other stuff to do and I never have the same ass twice or else, I'll get bored,'' Blaine explained.

The blond man stood there for a minute, registered the fact that he overstayed his welcome in this luxurious suit. He shouldn't cry; not really. He knew what he was dealing with, whom he was dealing with, but at the time, with those warm eyes looking lustfully at him, how can he resist? How can he resist when THE Blaine Anderson wanted you? He was a public image, you don't turn it down, but people falling for his charm always wished to be someone special to him. But people knew all along that Blaine Anderson didn't love, he seduced.

Now, being awake from the passion of last night and the fog replaced by clarity, the man saw reality.

''You're just a whore,'' the man scoffed as he dressed himself as quickly as he could with a frown.

''And you're just an easy slut if the way you threw yourself at me last night is any indication. We're even.'' He replied coyly. The other man was agitated.

''Just wait- everyone will know who the true Blaine Anderson is and you won't…''

''Oh, come on,'' Blaine said as he crawled on the bed to be face to face with the upset man. ''People already know who I am and what I do.''

''And I'm sure you're proud of it,'' the man sneered in his face and Blaine only smiled, nodding.

''And you, on the other hand…'' he whispered hotly in his ear as he squeezed his ass. ''I'm not sure if your father, whose the mayor of this beautiful city, will appreciate the fact that his son loves cock and likes to get pound into the mattress.''

''You… You wouldn't… you…'' the man didn't finish and just left the room, but before he could close it firmly behind him, Blaine was laughing and throwing his arms in the air as he yelled: ''Welcome to the Casablanca's hotel, baby. Daddy made sure that we get a warm welcome to the newcomers!''

As the door closed, he threw himself on the massive bed and smoked until it was time to make an appearance.


	2. Chapter 2

''Here we are, monsieur Hummel.'' The driver said in a thick French accent when he opened Kurt's door. Once he stepped out of the car, he was speechless. He knew how the Casablanca's hotels were beautiful, but this was insane! The hotel was enormous and it was all painted in a light yellowish color and all the windows were a bright white color that sparkled in the sun. It was stunning. In front of two large wooden doors with the name The Casablanca's written proudly in silver letters above those doors, stood two men with polite smile and a clean uniform. There were luxury cars, such as a beautiful white Mercedes-Benzes, a stunning red Ferrari, and a black jaguar.

''Dad would get a heart attack if he ever sees those cars.'' He whispered. The people who came out of the cars were all in fine attire with the most expensive jewelleries and watches.

Taking a deep breath, he walked toward the hotel with an air of superiority even though he was nervous as hell. One of the doormen greeted him and opened the door, while the other one took the suitcases and fallowed him silently. Kurt thanked the doormen with a small smile and went inside.

The inside of the hotel was as beautiful as the outside. Everything was shiny and in place. The floor was in white marble, the furniture, the counters and the staircases were in a dark wooden brown color and the walls were a rich, yet light yellow color, like the outside, and white. The ceiling, from several meters above Kurt's head, had a gigantic painting that covered most of the ceiling and matched the colors of the walls. It was several horses running through the wind with green, and yellow pastures. The details were breathtaking and a chandelier was hanging on the ceiling.

''Welcome to the Casablanca's.'' A blonde girl greeted him from behind the counter. Kurt stopped looking at the ceiling and looked at her, trying to look normal and not extremely excited to be in a place like that.

''Hi. I have a reservation in the name of Kurt Hummel.''

The girl looked at her computer and smiled at him and reached behind her to retrieve a key.

''The king room, am I right?''

Kurt gave her his charming smile. ''That's right. The… biggest room of the hotel, right?''

''That's right, sir. There's a few king rooms in this hotel. The one you have face the mountains and the forest, sir. A beautiful view, if I may give my opinion. And you are staying for…''

She looked down to her computer, but Kurt responded immediately.

''For a couple weeks. Maybe months. I don't have a date, but I'll give you the money in due time.'' He flashed him his golden card to make sure she knew he wasn't blushing and he indeed intent to pay.

The blonde girl's eyes were wide, but she smiled. She looked him up and down subtly and she wondered why a young man, alone, could do in a hotel like this and living here for that long? She shrugged, thinking that he was probably a son of a rich entrepreneur and let it go.

When he arrived to his room, his suitcases were already neatly in place at the end of his gorgeous bed. The room itself was bigger than his entire apartment in New York and the bed sheets were a golden color and the walls were a light beige color and the carpet on the floor was a creamy white, just like the drapes.

He jumped unto his bed, enjoying this moment of luxury. He was in peace for once.

-X-

''Blaine, wake up. Blaine… BLAINE!'' Christian yelled at his little brother.

''Mmm…'' The younger man responded groggily, slapping Christian's hand rather forcefully. ''Get the fuck out of here, Christian,'' he replied sleepily and annoyingly.

''Fine, suit yourself!'' Christian didn't even try to wake his brother once again. When he stepped in his Blaine's room, it smells weed, beers and sex. Lots of sex.

A few moments later, Blaine cracked an eye open, then the other. He got a headache from last night, but he could remember it rather… perfectly. He remembered going to that fancy club in town and bringing to the hotel two hot guys. He touched his aching member and groaned. Well, maybe it was too early, but last night wasn't enough. He glanced at the condoms on the floor and at the clock.

''Fuck!'' He took a cold shower to calm his boner, and then got dressed rather quickly. He went with Armani today and the tight black V-neck signed Armani and the Levi's jeans gave him a look to die for.

He passed his hand in his gelled hair to fix it while he walked through the gigantic hotel. His parents got the penthouse at the last floor and as the owners of the Casablanca's hotels, when they went to one; they liked to have their little privacy. Each of their children, now that they are all grown up, had their own chambers in the hotels. And Blaine, being the lucky bastard that he was, got his chambers really, really far from the penthouse.

When he knocked repeatedly on the large door, an old man opened the door.

''Everyone is waiting…'' Blaine huffed and pushed the man aside. The butler didn't look surprise, but rather annoyed. He rubbed his eyes and put on a force smile.

''Blaine, what a joy to see you this morning'' His mother said with a gentle smile, but there was fire in her hazel eyes.

''Hi everyone.'' He said, taking a seat. The table was outside on a large outdoor space and the view from the surrounded wooden area was breathtaking.

His three brothers snickered behind their coffees and he glared at them to stop. His headache didn't give him the patience he usually had. He just wanted to sleep it off. Charles Anderson was behind his journal, so it was very hard to see him properly. The table was silent. When Blaine tried to eat some scrambled eggs, Charles lowered his journal and gave his youngest son a hard look and if looks could kill, he would be dead.

''Blaine,'' he said in a low voice. ''Care to explain me this?'' He said, showing his son the magazine he hides behind his journal. It was a magazine from Switzerland called ''J.e. Magazine.'' Blaine snorted like it was obvious. ''It's called having a good time. You should try it once in a while. It's great.''

''I told you many times I don't care about you being gay. But we have a reputation, here. So I don't want to see my son whoring himself in front of everyone. If you want to sleep with everybody, fine. But at least, make it private!'' He yelled and everyone around the table jumped.

''It was private.'' He said with a sweet smile. ''Last night, in my bedroom with the two hottest guys I have ever met. If you want to watch it, I got it recorded.''

Charles Anderson was red in the face and his wife, Maggie, just shook his head and rolled his eyes, murmuring things to herself and buttering a toast delicately.

''And this picture? Well, it was in the heat of the moment.'' The cover of the magazine showed Blaine kissing one of the two guys he brings home and it was written in big white letter ''The youngest Anderson, not fallowing in his brothers' paths?''

''As an Anderson, you have to show respect. How will I explain that to my friends tonight?'' Charles asked, all anger gone.

''I expect to see you tonight. Don't be late.'' Charles said and he stood up, preparing himself to go golfing with his friends that are in the hotel at the same time as him. Blaine rolled his eyes and didn't say anything. Charles was always like that. It wasn't the first time that Blaine was showed in magazines through the world. And he wasn't the only Anderson, either. His brothers and sister were all a part of the gossips as well. Just… Blaine was more in the gossips you don't really want to hear, then the glorious gossips, such as Patrick Anderson's engagement with a wonderful girl. People were ecstatic to the news that an Anderson finally get married.

He changed from cocky for making his father lose his temper that fast to one of guilt when he looked at his mother. Her beautiful face that was so much like his, was ravaged by sadness. He might be a mean and disgraceful child, but he always loved his mother and seeing her like that made his heart ache.

''I'm sorry you had to hear it, mom.'' He said in a lovely and serious voice.

''Yes, well. Nothing I didn't hear before, Blaine.'' She stood up and went to her plants in a corner of the terrace. She always loved flowers and her favorites were lilies. Blaine was behind her and he placed a hand on her frail shoulder and leaned to kiss her soft cheek.

''I love you, mom. I'm sorry.'' He said, giving his mother a hug from behind. The anger and worry disappeared from her face and melted to the hug.

''It's fine, my sweet boy. Now, don't be late for tonight, okay? We have dinner as a family.'' She said cheerfully, trying to forget the encounter this family had a few minutes earlier.

Blaine nodded and she walked in the penthouse, leaving his children alone.

''You are such a mommy boy. ''Daniel, the second oldest son, said.

''Shut up, Dan.'' He said, massaging his temples.

''It's true, Blaine. She refuses to see you being a slut and doesn't want to acknowledge your bad behavior.'' His big sister said from her seat while she looked into her mirror for any flaw she might have.

''You are just a jealous little brat, Beatrice.'' Blaine said with gritted teeth.

''Whatever,'' She huffed, gathering her make-up and leaving the penthouse. Daniel laughed, giving Blaine a cigarette. Blaine was sitting on the edge of the terrace, looking at the people who looked so small from there and inhaled the smoke.

''Ignore the sister, B. She's just a jealous, manipulative bitch.'' Blaine nodded. It was true, Beatrice Ann Anderson wasn't someone you wanted to mess with and the fact that she grew up like his brothers in luxury didn't help and she couldn't take 'no' for an answer. As a little girl, she just got worse because she wasn't the baby anymore as her little brother, Blaine, came into this world.

''So, last night…'' Christian began suggestively. Blaine sat on the edge of the terrace, looking over the breathtaking view and smirked.

''It was the best sex I had in a long time, I got to tell ya.''

''Do tell,'' said his oldest brother, Patrick, who sat lazily in his chair, drinking what might be orange juice, but Blaine suspected they was other substances in it as well.

''I had a threesome, but man, there were hot.'' Blaine shrugged, good-naturally.

''And…'' prompted Patrick to make his little brother to say some details of last time.

''You just have to live next door if you want to hear anything,'' he said, laughing of the look of pure sexual frustrations on his brother.

''Oh, men. Not fair!''

''Not my fault if your little soon to be wife isn't there, Pat.'' Patrick shook his head but his straight, short hair, stayed in place. He was a very,_ very_ good-looking man, just like the rest of the hairs of Charles and Maggie Anderson. But unlike Blaine, his three brothers and sister looked just like their father, with their straight hair, their brown and dark eyes. Blaine got the dark hair of his siblings as well, but his hair was curly like his mom and his eyes were lighter with more of a honey-yellowish color. His brothers used to tease him when he was younger, saying that because he was the youngest, they run off of the inheritance, so he was stock with what was left.

''Anyways, it's not like I'm not getting laid because she's not here.'' Blaine scoffed and shook his head. He knew, like all of his siblings, that Patrick Anderson cheated on his fiancée. Their parents, and more importantly, the press, didn't know it.

''When people are saying that I'm the bad influence in this damn family.'' Blaine murmured as he approached his brother Christian and Patrick stood up and went to see his brother, putting an arm loosely around his broad shoulders.

''That's your problem, brother. You are only the bad guy, because you flaunt it for anyone to see. Do it my way, B,'' Patrick said with a smirked. ''I fucked some pretty blonde girl, two nights ago. And does everyone know? Course not! Because I keep it a secret, away from the press. '' Blaine nodded, looking bored.

''Well, I don't care what people are saying about me. Anyways, if you want me today, I'll be at the pools or at the town,'' he said, inhaling the smoke. He walked away from his brothers, putting his sunglasses on. Danny waved lazily at him as he was sunbathing on the chair (still fully clothed) and Christian listened to Patrick's new one night-stand.

-X-

''This is it,'' Kurt said, breathlessly. His blue eyes were skipping everywhere, making sure to see everything. He was wearing something very classy, but not too flashy. He always liked to wear fashionable clothes, even though he couldn't afford anything too pricy once he arrived in New York, but Carole (being the generous women that she was) gave him (a lot) of money on last Christmas, saying ''You're going in New York next year. I know being a student is tough, but I want my step-son to look good in the Big Apple.'' And, being the good boy he was, he wanted the money to be for the future, but Carole didn't want to hear it. ''I bought a new car for Finn to show him how proud I was with him when he graduated school, now, it's your turn.'' So the first day in New York, he went shopping on the fifth avenue. And it was a dream comes true.

It was diner time at Casablanca's. When he entered the restaurant of the hotel, it was like a ball room. The walls were a sparkling white with big paintings with noble men on them or with beautiful women wearing long dresses or simply beautiful pastures of Switzerland. It was like being in a 1700-1800's movie, really. The tables were tastefully decorated. They were a pearly white, like the walls, but the napkins were a deep red and red roses were in the center of each table as decoration. They were a big chandelier several feet above Kurt's head and it just showed how big the Casablanca's truly was. Like a church, Kurt thought, was a huge building only to show how god was superior and bigger than the common mortal.

As Kurt walked around people, he took the time to look at the tuxedos and dresses. Armani, Gucci, Jimmy Choo for the shoes and it went on and on. He was almost drooling at the sight of all those glamorous and beautiful people around him, just like some fat American craving for a Bigmac.

He sat at a seclude table all by himself. He didn't come with anyone and he only came in Europe this morning. Some people were standing, chatting happily with some champagne and going to a table to another to greet someone and the other people talked around a table with just so much food you could feed all of Africa with that. He stood out like a sore thumb, no doubt about it.

A man came to his table, looking down at him. He smiled slightly, and he spoke in his nasally voice of his with a thick French or German accent; he wasn't sure.

''Welcome to the Casablanca's restaurant. Our special for today is a classic French dish_, un boeuf bourguignon_. It's delicious. We also have our _blanquette de veau_ with a beautiful _sauce béchamel._ Then, we have le _canard à l'orange_ wich is delicious with our white wine. For the appetizers, '' he gave Kurt a big menu and opened it to the page he wanted. ''We have _soupe à l'oignon_ wich is delectable with some croutons, then _la soupe de cerise_.'' Kurt looked at him, smiling and replied fluently in French.

''Merci beaucoup.'' The man nodded. He looked at the menu, overwhelmed. This was it. He was in the restaurant where Santana Lopez worked, his idol. He couldn't be happier.

''This all looked delicious. I have a question, though. Are these dishes going to be there tomorrow? Because I want to taste to every meal Santana Lopez has prepared,'' he said, excitedly. The man looked at him, affronted.

''Miss Lopez doesn't do the same dish twice. Tomorrow, we will have a different menu,'' he said like it was obvious. Ah, that French arrogance!

''Oh… okay, then! I'll take everything on the menu.''

The man's eyes were wide and he looked at Kurt like he was crazy.

''I'm sorry, sir?''

''You heard me. Everything. And write everything on my bill too, money never was my problem.'' He gave a 50 in the palm of the man's hand subtly like he saw on multiple occasions in movies. He always wanted to do that. The man nodded slowly and took the menu.

-X-

''Is it ready, yet? Joey, where's the garlic potatoes? Leslie, I told you to cut the carrots like that, not like this! People, people, look out! Hot, hot, hot!'' Santana Lopez said while she retrieved a chicken from the oven. People were bustling around, but the only chef here was Santana.

And she was a fierce, sharp-tongued bitch. But, she knew what she was doing in a kitchen.

''Move it, fat boy!'' she yelled at a rather large man who was cutting onions. ''There are enough onions as it is no need to make more. You don't cook for yourself, here. ''

''Yes, Chef Lopez,'' he said without looking at her but used by her hard comments.

''People are waiting for the app. I need five _soupes à l'onions_ in two minutes. If it's not ready, I'll fire the retard that had to do it tonight!''

A man entered the kitchen rather graciously and went straight to Santana who was still yelling both in English and Spanish.

''What is it?'' she demanded in her harsh voice of hers when she spotted him.

''A young man asked for everything you have on the menu, Miss Lopez. And he is alone.'' He said as an afterthought.

Santana put her hands on her hips and looked at the man, silent. Then, she said, ''which table?''

''Table 33, near the windows.''

Santana smirked. ''I want to talk to him.'' She then turned to her staff that looked at the other chefs. She never, ever left the kitchen. ''After all, someone ordered my entire menu. The least I can do is to chat with him. And you?'' she said, pointing the people looking at her. ''Don't burn my kitchen.''

-X-

The Andersons were sitting at a table with some of their friends, meaning businessmen, lawyers, owners of big companies and the like. Blaine never liked them and if the dirty looks he was giving was any indication, then it was likewise. Charles was nervous, it was comprehensible. Not only a week and Blaine was already on a scandal.

''So, tell me Beatrice, you must be thrill to begin modeling,'' said Annie, one of the wife of a businessman, smiling sweetly at the only girl in the Anderson siblings. She smiled back and Blaine wanted to gag so badly. Beatrice was sitting with all the grace that a girl of her caliber could possess and all the charm that an Anderson could give.

''Yes, I can't wait. It's a big show that we have here. Only the best designers will be there. It could be my big break and then I can go to New York and focus on my career there.''

''Oh, wow! '' Annie said.''I'm sure you are going to do just fine.'' The guests around the table all nodded their approval and even some were racking Beatrice's body when their wives weren't looking.

''Oh, she will!'' Maggie, Beatrice's mother, said. ''She's a very attractive young lady. She'll do great in the fashion industry.''

''And you,'' Mark, one of the lawyer around the table, said to Patrick. ''When's the wedding?''

''It's soon. In the summer.'' Patrick replied as he took a sip from his red wine and giving Mark, one of their father's oldest friends, a charming smile. Charms in the Anderson family wasn't lacking and it was, by far, the best tool to manipulate someone.

''Mm!'' Mark said, gulping his wine with a disgusting sound that no one seemed to notice, but Blaine did. ''A summer wedding! It's so great. How's Lucy? Isn't she here?'' he asked.

Blaine and the other brothers fought their urge to laugh. Patrick hides his smile as well.

''No, Mark. She's not. Her grandmother is sick, so she takes care of her. But she'll be there around July. We're having the wedding at this very hotel in August.''

''Yes, and we are so proud of him.'' Charles said, patting his son on the shoulder.

''And you… Blaine, nothing you'd like to share?'' The platinum-haired woman with a tan that really didn't do well with her hair and her _age_ with boobs as large as watermelon said, eyeing the youngest Anderson with disdain across the table.

''Not really, no.'' he said, drinking his wine with big gulps. The table were silent and Charles prayed for his son to be polite. Just this one night, _just this one night_. Maggie was about to say something, but Blaine beat s her. ''Oh! Maybe one thing.'' He put his glass on the table with a loud noise and began to speak. ''You see, Barbara, something is bothering me. Everybody here is blind. We drink wine'' he poured wine in his glass. ''We dance, we laugh and we eat together like the old friends that we are. But the thing is, we are all blind.'' He paused for a moment and Charles was red –he was ready to jump on the table and strangled him with his bare hands, but Maggie put her hand firmly on his forehand, but she shoots him a glare. The other people around the table was waiting to see what he was getting at. ''You first, Barbara. Maybe it's the yellowish white coloring that burned almost all of your hair that made you go blind –because seriously, that color can fucking glow in the dark,'' he snored. ''but you're too focus on what happens to the next person that you don't even see what's under you ugly nose.'' He concluded, rolling his eyes.

''Blaine Anderson!'' cried his father, scandalized. Blaine ignored him and looked across the table where the blonde's husband sat and winked at him.

''It was good last week, wasn't it? You can bend for me _aaaanytime_ you want.'' He said in a coy voice. ''I'm more into older men.'' He shrugged good-naturally and continued eating his appetizer like what he just said didn't just put the table into an awkward mood or that he likely just ruined a marriage.

Charles saw red, Maggie gaped and everything was just chaos. The blonde woman was flabbergasted. Her husband tried to reassure her but she was ready to get up and leave in a dramatic matter, but the entire restaurant went silent.

The people stopped chatting and the big doors of the kitchen flew open.

''Is it Chef Lopez?'' a man asked sitting near Charles. ''What is she doing here?''

Because it was known that Santana Lopez stayed in her kitchen, doing her things. And that's why she was legendary. The hotel hired her while she was doing her show and it just boosted the hotel in popularity having her as the chef.

''Well, she comes to wish us a great stay at the hotel, of course,'' Charles said, still looking at the chef. Santana winked at Blaine who shook his head fondly, but Charles frowned at his son. It wasn't a secret that Charles took Santana under her wing and had a soft spot for her. It was one-sided, though.

He got more insulted that she didn't just acknowledge Blaine and not him, but she made a beeline to a couple of tables over to see a young boy sitting alone. She totally ignored him. She had the grace of a goddess; it was no secret. She was truly beautiful. Her tan skin matched her long black hair and her body, even in her uniform, could make girls jealous and the boys drooling. Her complexion showed that she wasn't from Western Europe and that exotism made her look more mysterious.

Blaine, like everyone else, followed her until he noticed the boy sitting there. He arched en eyebrow curiously. He was the cutest boy ever. With his hazel eyes, he raked his body up and down and bites his bottom lip. He was tall, but not too much. His skin was pale and flawless and Blaine was sure he could be a blushing mess under him. His hair was perfectly coiffed and his eyes, even from afar; he could already tell they were a sparkling blue color. He wanted him. _Badly._

He looked at his brothers while the other guests were talking again like they were released from a spell that only Santana Lopez could cast upon a bunch of horny males trapped in a useless marriage for far too long and the music continued. Patrick winked at him and Christian raised his glass subtly. Daniel smirked and because he was closer to Blaine, tapped him on the shoulder. Blaine smiled victoriously. They all knew what this little interaction meant. The game could begin.


	3. Chapter 3

''Hi. I'm Santana Lopez,'' she said with a fake smile. She was used to obnoxious and rich people wanting to meet her; this one couldn't be any different, but he paid for all the dishes so she just _had_ to come out and meet this kid. He was damn young, she noted. It was maybe a kid from a rich family wanting to have a good time with his daddy's money; or, he had a fortune of his own. Drug dealer, maybe? When she inspected him to see what she'd had to deal with tonight, he did something she didn't expect him to do.

He smiled brightly at her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

''Hi! Oh my god, I'm sorry if I interrupt you from your work,'' he apologized. He looked at her with wide eyes and he was just so sincere in his words that Santana couldn't believe she judged the kid so fast. She softened her hard demeanor she previously had.

''I heard someone wants to try everything on my menu.''

''Y-yes. I'd like to try everything. Especially _le boeuf bourgignon_. I watched you doing that on one of your episodes and it seemed delicious. I'm such a fan, Chef Lopez. I think you're talented and beautiful and gorgeous and… I'm sorry. When I'm nervous, I talk too fast and…''

Santana let out a rich laugh. ''You're cute. I'm glad you like what I do.''

''Like what you do?'' he squeaked. ''The word is weak. More like I love what you do. You're my inspiration,'' he said, blushing a deep red and bowing his head. He couldn't believe he was here, talking with his idol.

''Well, I'm flattered, Cutie Boy.''

As on cue, several dishes were served on Kurt's table. He watched the four men placing dishes after dishes on his table with brilliant eyes and a wide smile. Santana looked down at the young boy and placed her hands on her hips.

''I hope you enjoy, Cutie Boy.'' She teased again, already liking her nickname she picked up for him; he didn't seem to mind.

''Kurt. You can call me Kurt,'' he said, entranced by the food in front of him.

''I give nicknames to people I like. Get use to Cutie Boy,'' she said in her bitchy tone (she always had this tone) but she wore one of her rare and true smile that she only reserved for her friends and family. After all, Kurt didn't look like he owned the place, like the rest of the people living here.

He took his fork but didn't know where to start. The man that served Kurt arrived with a bottle of wine that Santana snatched from his hands and with a stiff nod and a glare, he was off to serve another client, leaving Santana and Kurt alone once again.

''Let me pour you some wine. Major, I hope?'' she teased.

''Of course!'' he squeaked, blushing furiously. He looked nervous.

''Calm down, Cutie Boy. In Switzerland, you can drink wine at the tender age of sixteen.''

''O-oh… really?'' he stuttered. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He did meet influential people in NYADA when Rachel invited him at her school for special events and being the little pearl that she was there, had the chance to meet people from the Broadway industry, but Kurt wasn't a nervous wreck like he was now. This was all so new. This was Santana Lopez.

''You're cute, you know that? You look like a blushing virgin.'' He gulped. Santana tend to just say everything that was on her mind without shame. He didn't know what to respond to that so instead, he offered her a weak smile.

''I'm only nineteen, so I'm not totally use to the whole extravaganza.''

Santana shrugged good-naturally. ''That's what I thought.'' She paused to really look at him. He was tall and lean, Santana noticed. He also looked at her not with a lustful gaze like the other patrons tend to give her, but with adoration and it gave her a warmth feeling in the pit of her stomach. ''The kitchen is calling me. But enjoy your meal, Cutie Boy. You're on my list of things to do and to see, so I'll see you soon.''

She winked at him and with that, she was off, leaving an awestruck boy behind but he could think about this meeting with Santana later because right now, he devoured these dishes he saw on TV on multiple occasions like they was no tomorrow. The diet wasn't on his list for the next few months. You only live once, after all.

-X-

Blaine wanted to leave after diner to smoke to relieve some tension from his father's tight grip on his every move since this morning and the glares he was receiving from his tablemates. He wanted to laugh at them; they didn't know how to get a good time. He didn't care about his fuming father after he said those things to that bleach blonde hair woman or the awkward conversations after that, because he was deep in thought. It was that boy across the room. He was well groomed and well-mannered even though he was a little bit awkward sitting there by himself, but he was mesmerizing.

''I'm going outside. I need to smoke.'' Blaine announced to his brothers when they decided to leave at the same time as him. Before he could leave the lobby, though, Patrick grabbed his arm and yanked him backwards. Blaine yelped in surprise, and then cursed his brother with a cigarette dangling from his lips.

''Guys, what the fuck?'' Blaine said between gritted teeth. They pushed him in a corner. In the evenings, people weren't in the lobby, or near the receptions. ''What the fuck do you want?'' Baine asked as he lights his cigarette.

''Not inside, Blaine,'' Patrick chastised with a teasing smile. Blaine arched an eyebrow and puffed smoke in Christian's face.

''And why the fuck do I care?'' he grunted. The brothers exchanged glances and looked at their little brother with the same knowing smile spattered on their handsome faces.

''Did you see that guy?'' Daniel asked, trying to diverge the subject to what they really wanted to discuss.

''What guy?'' He asked with an air of fake surprise, because he knew what boy they were referring to. What boy was worth their time. Their glances they shared over diner weren't for nothing.

''The boy who ordered a full service of dishes, but weirdly enough can't weigh more than 100 pounds! You know who we're talking about,'' Patrick said.

''If we talk about the same guy… tall, pale, blue-eyed boy with an ass to die for, then yes. I've seen him.'' Blaine replied, feigning interest.

''And….'' Patrick prompted him.

''And what?'' Blaine asked innocently. The other brothers looked at him expectantly.

''Are you up to it?'' Patrick asked, tilting his head to the side. He was taller than Blaine and his posture made him stand out more, but Blaine got his way by his attitude. He wasn't fazed by anything.

''If you want that ass so badly, than do it yourself.'' He said, scoffing. He was just enjoying his brothers' annoyance too much to let it go.

''Oh, come on, Blaine. You want that ass. You want it,'' Daniel sing-song.

''We are bored, Blaine. We should do it, it'll be fun!'' Christian said. He tapped his brother on the shoulder. ''Danny wanted to do it himself, this year. He spotted that blond girl the other day. She was hot, but this year, we thought it can be finally your turn,'' A smile graced Blaine's lips as he nodded.

''Yeah, okay. I'll do it.''

''Finally a little bit of action in here.'' Daniel explained. ''If we have to spend the whole fucking summer for some kind of ''Family-bonding'' better do it the right way,''

The game could begin.

Their game was pretty simple. They did it every time they saw an easy girl who were worth their time. Some people will say their game is cruel, others, like Blaine and his brothers, will say it's funny. The first time it happened, it was a few years ago and Daniel came up with the idea and then, this game stayed a tradition between the siblings.

The rules are simple. You built a friendship with that person, you got her trust, you got her to fall in love with you (and when you are an Anderson, it's not hard to do) you sleep with her and then, you toss her aside like trash and if it's possible, in the cruelest way you can find.

A few years ago, Daniel found a perfect girl for this. She was smitten at first sight and it was so easy. He posted pictures of her naked body she pictured to give to her ''boyfriend'' and after she slept with him, the photos were on the net. Then, the next summer in Casablanca's, it was the same with another girl and a different brother to experiment. Blaine was only fifteen when the game started. He never had his turn, even tough he begged his brothers to let him try. It was always with a girl, though. This year, Blaine is the one to manipulate the game and a boy it would be. Entering this game was like being accepted by his brothers; something you craved for when you're the youngest. It was time to prove himself to his brothers.

''It's your turn, now, little brother. Let's the game begin!'' Christian cheered, putting his little brother in a half hug.

''But don't forget the rules,'' Patrick said in a stern voice. ''You have until the end of summer or, until that boy has to go for you to do it.''

''I'm sure he's easy. Maybe he's in some kind of rich family and never had a good time. He will just fall into your arms like an easy lay.'' Christian smiled, happy to have found their newest pray. Blaine nodded and waved goodbye to his brothers to go outside and finish his smoke. During his walk, he thought about this upcoming game. It was their secret, of course. No one knew what there were doing in their free time during vacation and it was better that way. Blaine had had enough sex to last two life-times, but he was excited to chase a boy like that. Having all the boys falling to his feet was easy, but tiring. Now, it's a new kind of excitement. A new kind of challenge. He never pursued a boy, before. Now, the idea was more than tempting.

''You, you plan something'' Santana said, inhaling the smoke of her cigar. Blaine stopped walking and leaned on the wall of the kitchens backdoors. He dangled his cigarette between his full lips and if Santana were straight, she would have fallen over.

''And you, what were you doing earlier?'' He asked in a gruff voice.

''Why, I can't walk through a crowd of snobby snags and rich assholes who think they're better than everybody else like the Queen Bitch that I am?

''Hey, I'm just asking. Although you seemed pretty friendly with that pretty boy.'' Santana gave him a soft smile, remembering that young man who was simply hooked on her every word. He was sweet and caring. She wondered why a boy like him does in a place like _that._

''You noticed him quickly.''

''Who didn't?'' He shoots back. ''All eyes were on him. I'm sure he's a new rich.'' He snorted.

''Well, he wanted all of my dishes. I just had to see who wants all of my fabulous food and it turned out he's a sweetheart.''

''A sweetheart? Coming from you? Wow, he certainly melted your frozen heart. I'll give him a card of congratulations.'' He said, faking a shock expression.

''Shut up, Anderson. I'm maybe the frozen queen bitch, but at least, I built an empire all by myself. And I don't open my legs for everyone.''

Blaine rolled his eyes and signed, leaning his head on the wall.

''Firstly, I don't want my daddy's money so he can keep his damn empire in his ugly ass and as for spreading my legs…'' he took a deep inhale and smirked, eyes half closed. ''I never spread my legs. I top, Lopez. You should know that.''

''Oh, I've known you for years, Anderson. I even know your favorite position, so there's nothing I don't already know.''

Blaine laughed at his friend's crude honesty but he liked her that way. She was the only one not afraid to say what she thinks in front of Blaine.

''So, how's the kitchen doing under the wrath of Chef Santana Lopez?''

''It's good. It should have been called the Hell's kitchen and Gordon Ramsey is nothing compared to me. The food's good and I have two hours left before I can just sleep. But don't change the subject, Tranny Pants. You have a plan in this pretty and too gelled head of yours.''

''I don't know what you're talking about.''

''When I saw you walking, you had this ugly smile splattered all over your face. You think about something.''

''Fine.'' He shrugged. ''My brothers and I are going to do our game again this year.''

Santana was stoic, and then she threw his cigar on the ground and stepped on it.

''You see the difference between you and me, Anderson. We are both some lazy bitches but the difference is, I know when to stop. This game is insane. Dan is fucked up to come up with an idea as cruel as this. My Mexican third eye tells me to beat the crap out of him.''

Blaine stepped away from the wall at a lazily space and rolled his eyes. ''Come on, San. It's just for fun. It's my turn this year. It's going to be wild. You can be a part of it, too.''

''No thanks. Through the years, I've seen the damage that game does to other people.''

Blaine shook his head.

''Why did I tell you about this in the first place? You never agree and it just killed my mood every time!'' He raged.

''Because I'm your best friend and you can't hid anything from me. I know your deepest and most sacred secrets. And I twisted your nipple to have the truth out of you four years ago.''

Blaine cringed at the painful memory. ''And yet, you never tell a soul about all this. That's because this little game excite you, too.''

''Don't get your hopes up, Blaine. It's just not my business, that's all. I won't tell anyone unless it's someone I really, really care about or if it's dangerous. That girl a few years ago that Christian banged? Yeah, it was mean, but she actually call me her servant and that every Mexican person should know their place.'' She shrugged like it didn't matter, but Blaine knew her friend. She was hurt by her comments. ''So Christian could do anything with her.'' She took a pause, then added, ''Anyways, who's the boy you're going to mess with and I hope for you that he won't fall for your charm, because I already pity the poor soul.''

''Don't worry. He will fall. They all do. But I can't tell you.''

-X-

Santana just shook her head but stayed quiet. She already voiced her idea about this game years ago, but no one listened to her. She was through with them; she had stopped long ago to pass as a saint. One day, it will bite at their asses hard.

Kurt enjoyed his every moment in Switzerland. This place was exciting and so relaxing. Kurt wanted to really see the village near the Casablanca's. It was more like a little town with beautiful shops and restaurants and very touristic. He read from a magazine that this town is very fashionable. Even in the countryside, this town is clean and classy because the people walking around were in the upper class, most of them coming from the hotel. The shops, obviously, went all from Gucci, to Jimmy Choo. As he knew it, they all came here to have a good time and get away from their busy life in the big cities. And he couldn't believe his eyes when in a little shop, a sandwich cost him over 9 francs.

He sat on a bench near the sidewalk, eating an apple he just bought. He wondered if Rachel and Finn discovered his absence. And his father, oh, his father…

''Hey, Cutie Boy.'' Kurt swapped his head to look to his left where he saw Santana Lopez and a black girl next to her. His blue eyes were extremely wide and he almost choked on his apple.

''Well, you didn't lie when you said he was cute. And he's blushing, too!'' the black woman cooed. He was beyond confused now, but more than that, why did Santana Lopez talk to him again? The first time was a dream came true, but a second time in a row? He felt like he was in a Disney movie.

''I told you, Mercedes. Hi, Kurt. Small world, isn't it?'' she said, eying his new favorite boy.

''Actually, no.'' Kurt said, trying to control himself and found his voice back. ''It's a small town and the hotel is not far from here.''

''Touché,'' she said. ''Well, I want to introduce you to my friend, Mercedes Jones. Mercedes, the boy I talked to you about, Kurt.''

''It's a pleasure, Kurt.'' She exclaimed, shaking hands with Kurt. He crossed his legs and smiled warmly at the girl. ''Likewise.''

''I'm working at the Casablanca's, too. I'm the singer at the restaurant in the evenings.'' Kurt frowned.

''I didn't…''

''The week-ends are my days off. But I'm working tonight,'' she shrugged with a warm smile. ''So, what brings you here, white boy?'' she asked.

''Oh, I was just…mm… you know, doing tourist… things? It's a beautiful little town you have here. All those shops... it reminds me of New York. But much smaller,'' he finished nervously, because what can you say when your idol is right in front of you?

''Yeah. Those snobs can't get away for 5 minutes of their designers clothes or they go crazy!'' she rolled her eyes.

''Santana is the rich hater,'' Mercedes said as an explanation with a laugh. Then, something seemed to click in her head. ''OH! But I didn't mean… I mean… Without those people going to the hotel, this town will be dead in no time! Their money runs the business around here, especially in summer, and…''

''Hey, it's okay,'' Kurt said. ''I'm not rich.'' Santana and Mercedes shared a look.

''You're not?'' They exclaimed.

''Not really…'' he murmured in discomfort. ''Is-is that a problem?'' Santana's smile couldn't be wider.

''Of course not. Come on, you need a guide.''

-X-

They were widow shopping for hours and Kurt couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. They just entered every shop they could find, but now they were just walking aimlessly through the streets, eating an Ice Cream. Even tough it was still April, it was warm.

''So you said you were from New York?''

''Actually from Ohio but New York is where I always wanted to be. I want to be a Chef, there.''

''Excellent career choice. Santana approves,'' he said with a nod.

''You have to say that, San. You are one.'' Mercedes said, rolling his dark eyes.

''Anyways, it's still a good choice. But if you want an advice, be a bitch. Don't let anyone tell you what to do. Your tongue must be as sharp as a knife and don't get all emotional.''

''That's right, Kurt. Look at Santana. She's a bitch but she's a successful Chef.'' Mercedes laughed.

''So, for how long you are going to stay here?''

''For… as long as I can,'' he said with teary eyes but neither of the girls dared to ask why he decided to come here alone when he obviously didn't belong among this crowd.

**-XX-**

How do you like it so far? Kurt and Blaine finally meet in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Kurt woke up early. He lay awake in his bed fixing the high ceiling like it held all the answers. He felt lucky, in a way. He met Santana, his idol for years, the one and only person he'd like to be some day, besides his father. But then, as he thought about the _someday_, he realized that it wasn't possible anymore. He shook his head, wanting to forget. He had several missed calls and text messages, but he knew that if he read them, he'd feel immensely guilty and would fly home immediately, thinking what a fooling thing he did. So he ignored the calls and the messages and concentrate on what a beautiful place he was in.

Grey clouds were coming and not a bird was chirping high in the tree tops. Kurt frowned; he didn't want to go outside of the Casablanca's, today. His shopping with Santana and that lovely, but sassy girl Mercedes Jones was the time of his life and he truly enjoyed it. Now, though, he wanted to visit what this hotel had to offer.

He went downstairs to the restaurant. The tablecloths for the tables were all in white, like usual, but instead of the deep and rich red colour that decorated the place just last evening, each table had its own roses in a beautiful and delicate yellowish color. That color to decorate the place was very joyful for the morning. People were chatting lazily with their coffees and croissants and others liked to smoke big cigars and read the newspapers. Kurt thought he just stepped into the _Titanic_, or _Downton Abbey,_ if he says so himself. What was missing was the big gowns of this time area, even though everyone was dressed elegantly.

He decided to grab an apple from the gigantic buffet and made a promise to himself to eat all of the breakfast that was on multiple trays and displays for everybody. There were croissants, beignets, fruits, muffins and several kinds of cereals and the other breakfasts, such as eggs, bacons or toasts were served by a waiter.

Kurt walked out of the hotel and signed deeply. He was happy, at last. He knew it wouldn't last, but he didn't want to think about it. Maybe he was in his faze of denial, he didn't know. All he knew at this point, was… he really wanted to live every day like it was his last. And it was a little bit his case. He knew the tears and the break down will come eventually but since he arrived, -being threating like a king, meeting Santana… - it was too good to be unhappy.

The gardens were big with different flowers, such as peony, baby's breath, bachelor button, rose, pansy, sweet pea, cosmos and the list went on. There were benches for people to sit and relax, but you can seriously walk in those gardens for hours because it was _that _big. It was just behind the hotel and there were fountains surrounded by vines and lilies, his mom's favorites. It looked like he was in a fairy tale and at every moment; he would see Cinderella losing her shoe. After a few minutes of walking, Kurt ended up near a stable. He looked around nervously, no one was there. He didn't know if the people were allowed to be there as the stable was pretty far away from the hotel which was near the forest that surrounded the Casablanca's and there was _literally _no one there, but for some reason, Kurt felt curious.

He took a chance and stepped inside. He heard a whinny and jumped. He never really approached an actual horse before because it was filthy and stubborn. Kurt's father tried to teach him once when they were on vacation at their relatives in Texas, but he had one of those hissy fits that Burt didn't bother to try again. He was nine at the time, but he already knew what he wanted and didn't want in life. Riding horses was one of the things he didn't want. He stepped outside hurriedly to avoid any more contact with those horses but stopped dead in his track when he saw a rather handsome man in front of him. He was a little far and his panic to get out of here, he didn't really pay attention to him. He just knew by his built and the way he carried himself that he looked appealing. As he came closer, Kurt had the chance to really look at him. He was wearing only jeans with a black cardigan with a white t-shirt underneath and beautiful polished shoes from –and without a doubt- Jimmy Choo. He was well dressed, to say the least. As he approached closer, Kurt's eyes, who were at his feet, came to see his face and his breath hitched in his throat. He knew him.

''Hi,'' the man said with a confident smile. Kurt's eyes were wide –again-.

''You're Blaine Anderson,'' Kurt said breathlessly. The man laughed a little, but it was enough for Kurt's heart to grow in size.

Kurt didn't say anything else. He didn't want to pass as a groupie, but this man was in the gossip magazines he spent an unhealthy amount of time to read as he grew up. It was intimidating and Kurt, as embarrassing as he thought it was, felt like he already knew him, but not really. They grew up together, so to speak. Blaine in the magazines, and Kurt, little Kurt, read about anything and everything, daydreaming about a glorious life like that Blaine Anderson kid seemed to have. But it was a long time ago and the gossips about Blaine seemed to get more scandalous year after year. And yet, here they are.

''You seem lost, there. Are you alright?'' Blaine innocently asked when Kurt stared at him, deep in thought. The sound of his voice seemed to snap him out of his shock.

''H-hi. Sorry, you kind of surprised me.''

''It's alright, Sweet Cheeks,'' he said with a teasing smile, because watching as Kurt's own cheeks were becoming a deep red, his pride hit a notch. ''You ride?'' he asked, eying the stables behind Kurt's shoulder.

''What?'' he said, off guard before realising that he was in fact near a stable. ''Oh! No. No. Not at all,'' he shook his head, still fazed by the fact that he was standing in front of him. He knew who the Casablanca's belonged to; he just didn't realize that the Andersons were staying in the same hotel as him and at the same time. It seemed like life wanted to throw him surprises before it was too late, Kurt thought bitterly. ''Uhm… I-I was walking through the gardens and I guess I just ended up here. I was heading back to the hotel.'' Kurt smiled bashfully at the man before him before walking in the opposite direction at a rapid speed, closing his eyes firmly to not let his embarrassment showing.

''Wait!'' Blaine cried and jugged to reach Kurt and he held his hand gently, halting Kurt. The latter turned around, his face a beautiful shade of red. ''Why are you leaving?''

''I'm not allowed here.'' He said like it was obvious, still trying to get away and hide. _Just hide._

''What are you saying? Of course you can be here!''

''W-well, there's no one else, here. And I didn't want to disturb the horses. I just got lost, too deep in my thoughts when I was walking. But I'm fine, now. I can find my way to the hotel.'' When he was nervous or out of his comfort zone, he tend to be timid. As confident as he could get, he also could get intimidate by people. He thought it developed when he was bullied in high school; either way, right now, he was an uncomfortable mess.

He looked shyly at Blaine who fixed him intensely with those hazel eyes he only saw printed on paper and they were much more mesmerizing in person and he tried to walk away, but Blaine's grip didn't let him go. Kurt looked at him curiously. Kurt's heart was frantic. He never thought he would see him that close. He was breathtakingly beautiful and looking into his friendly eyes, he didn't want to believe the gossips about his 'bad behavior' and everything he did in the past. It was the present and it felt good. Kurt's first reaction when he saw him was to run away. He panicked, believing that he didn't have the right to be here, but a surreal force kept him in place, his feet planted in the humid grass. It had rained last night, Kurt mused absently.

''Stay. I'd like some company,'' he offered with a pout. ''What's your name?'' he asked, tilting his head on the side, taking Kurt's hand in his very gently. He was actually surprised by the softness of Kurt's pale hand.

''I'm Kurt.'' He said, his heart still beating fast but he felt more at ease.

''A beautiful name for a beautiful person,'' he murmured in his loving voice. When Kurt's pale face turned beet red, he scrunched his nose adorably. ''What's that too much?'' he asked shamefully but with a hint of amusement, enjoying Kurt's embarrassment.

''Not at all. It's quite flattering if I'm honest.'' He took a deep breath and continued. ''I-I'm sorry if I'm acting like this, it's the first time I meet someone like you, you know?'' Blaine nodded, understanding but his smile never wavering.

''I-I just watched you grow up, you know? You and your siblings and-and I didn't expect to meet you here.'' He bowed his head in shame, but Blaine took his burning chin with his thumb and index and lifted his head to meet icy blue eyes.

''No need to be shy about it! And we come here every year because it's a family tradition,'' he shrugged, explaining his presence on the hotel's grounds. ''I just hope you didn't see my baby pictures or my mop of hair when I hit puberty,'' he joked.

''I actually saw those… who didn't? But I thought you were cute,'' Kurt murmured, unsure of his act of forwardness.

''Well, thank you. You're cute, too.'' Kurt's face was aflame, but flattered. He didn't know how to act around him and it was unnerving for him.

''So, do you want to ride?'' Blaine asked. He actually wanted to ride; it was his original plan, but when he saw Kurt standing nearby, he seized the opportunity. It was a coincidence, indeed. A great one.

''Ride… an actual horse?'' Kurt squeaked.

_I can teach you a different kind of riding,_ Blaine mused.

''Well, yeah. I can teach you. I ride since I'm a little boy. Come on.'' He took Kurt's hand firmly –more than necessary- and dragged him back into the stables.

''B-but what about our clothes?'' He asked, worried.

''Don't worry. I have plenty other shoes like these. This outfit is actually for outside. I don't mind to get it dirty.''

''Oh, yeah. Of course. Same here,'' he said, not really convinced. He looked down at his shoes sadly. He didn't own another pair. Well, he wanted to live like a rich person while he could, then he had to act the part.

''This beautiful creature is called Black Beauty.'' Blaine said happily, caressing the long black neck of the horse. The horse was intimidating, but gracious. It was a beautiful creature, indeed.

''Like the movie?'' Kurt smiled as he looked up to see the black mane and touched it hesitantly. Blaine smiled.

''Like the movie.'' Blaine nodded. ''And this is yours during our training sessions.''

''Sessions? With an _S_?'' Kurt whispered because of lack of breath, looking at Blaine curiously and surprised. Blaine looked at him like he was nuts.

''Of course. I want more than just one date with you.''

''A-a date?'' Kurt squeaked.

''Call it whatever you want, sweetheart,'' he winked and Kurt's knees were jelly. ''So, this horse is mine for years. He's very gently and listens well. It's a good horse for someone who never ride before. Say hello to Leonardo,'' he caressed the neck of a beautiful beige stallion. ''Leonardo, say hello to my new friend, Kurt.''

Kurt laughed loudly. Blaine turned his fond look he had on his beloved horse to stare at Kurt.

''Hey, don't laugh. I had a big crush on Leonardo DiCaprio when I was a kid. ''

''I'm no one to judge,'' he said putting his hands in the air in surrender.

''Come on, the horses don't bite.'' He teased, offering his hand for Kurt to take. He hesitated.

''I… Are you sure they won't mind?''

''Who?'' he frowned. ''The instructors? No. The season isn't started yet. The summers are crazy busy, tough.'' He said while getting the horses ready. Kurt watched him move, saw his arms and muscles flexed under the pressure and he gulped. He hurriedly looked away. ''When I'm not here, someone else take care of my horse. They know that Leo is not for the tourists or they'll know my wrath'' he joked, winking at Kurt over his shoulder.

Kurt didn't know what Blaine had for him to actually get on a horse. He refused to do it when his father suggested it, but it was like he wanted to show this man that he could do it. So he did.

-X-

''So you're living in New York?'' Blaine asked, looking besides him where Kurt was riding his horse. At first, he was nervous to be on a big horse like that, but after half an hour and a slow walk through the forest and Kurt almost forgot he was on an actual horse. The slow rhythm of the hoofs hitting the dirt road and the wind passing through the leaves was enough to lull Kurt into sleep, but he stayed wide awake. Too much to see, too much to say.

''Yes,'' he said. ''I like it here, even though it's a little lonely,'' he shrugged, but Blaine didn't push him. Instead, they continued with small talk, but in fact, Blaine was bored out of his mind. He just wanted to smoke. Or get drunk. Or have sex. He craved to do something else then to listen to this gayer-then-gay new rich kid talking about his boring and platonic life, but his ass looked great in those jeans, though.

He nodded to everything Kurt said. For the most part, he just tuned it out. It was the boring part of the game; getting to know the other person. If Blaine had his way, he would've just take Kurt in the stables the moment he saw him. If by his bashful expressions, he knew that Kurt was interested in him. While Kurt talked, Blaine looked him up and down subtly, licking his dry lips. He knew that the wait will be worth it, though.

''I'm studying at a culinary school.'' Blaine stopped daydreaming and really looked at Kurt, hiding his utter surprise and confusion. ''I dream of owning my own restaurant. I don't know, maybe the business of owning something is in my blood as my father owns a garage,'' he joked nervously. Blaine stared at him until his demeanor changed and he gave Kurt a warm smile and Kurt's belly got butterflies, ready to burst out of his abdomen at any minute.

''That's cool!'' he exclaimed. ''You must be a great cook. You can teach me a thing or two,'' he winked at Kurt. ''I'm hopeless in a kitchen,'' he laughed. Kurt frowned.

''You think it's great?'' he asked, his breathe hitching in his chest.

''Of course, why wouldn't I?'' he giggled lightly, looking straight toward the rocky trail.

Kurt joined him, the stress leaving him. As he watched Blaine, he couldn't believe that he almost lied to someone as amazing as him, fearing that this a man like him would find it weird to get into this business. He knew who Blaine Anderson was; one of the heir of one of the biggest hotel chain in the world, he was several times on cover of magazines since he was a little kid, the cameras knew his every move and he was a celebrity magnet. Kurt couldn't lie; he had a big crush on him when he was a kid and it didn't help watching him grow up in a fine young man. And he also knew about his scandals and, hey, who was he to judge people?

But right here, right now, he just saw a young man who looked and acted as normally as possible. He was kind to him and after being rejected by his peers in high school and then, having practically no one when Finn, his brother, and Rachel, left after graduation because they were one year older then him, he felt like he had no one. Blaine accepted him even before knowing his name and it was all that matters. Those vacations couldn't be a waste of time, after all.

''I'm from Florida, by the way,'' Blaine continued speaking.

''I-I know. I mean…'' Blaine started laughing gently and looked at Kurt almost lovingly.

''You don't need to justify every time, you know?'' Kurt huffed and shook his head, moving his upper body with every step his horse made.

''I know. It's just that not two days ago, I was in New York, living in a shabby apartment, trying to make something good for myself. And now? I'm in this luxurious hotel, having a good time. And I just… I can't believe I met Santana Lopez, my _idol!'' _he exclaimed. '' I didn't even know you were here and it's just… it's overwhelming. I'm sorry, I don't want to past as a fan or something. Which I'm not. I mean, I had a huge crush on you when I was little because you were kinda cute and I think the cutest in _all _of the Andersons if I say so myself. And, of course, you became hotter through the years and all. But I'm not one to jump at you because I see you or something. And I'm not one to read all of your life, I mean, I know you come from Florida; I mean, who doesn't? It's like asking if Barack Obama is the president of the USA or if France is in Europe or in Asia. It's just something you know. But I'm not one to believe in gossips, because it's full of crap. But I read it because it's my guilty pleasure and it's my escape, you know? I mean, maybe some pictures don't lie, but it's your life. And I respect that. I mean, Prince William got caught in a bar with his tongue down the throats of two girls, but he was young, so it's not a crime if he wanted a little of fun, you know? A-and…'' Kurt stopped his rambling when he heard Blaine laughing. He halted his horse, and realized just then, what he was saying and who he was saying it and once again, his face burned in flames.

''I'm sorry. When I'm nervous, I tend to talk a lot,'' he murmured.

''Oh, Kurt,'' Blaine said, catching his breath. ''You are something else, you know that?'' After a couple of minutes, Blaine stopped laughing and smiled widely at Kurt. He took Kurt's hand in his warm palm and the other one caressing his horse's neck. Kurt gulped at the touch and Blaine, behind his smile and his charming self, made a triumphant noise. ''I know you know me through the magazines, Kurt. But there's a lot you don't know about me. I want _you _to know this part of my private life. Would… you want to know me, Kurt?'' he asked, his voice sounding hopeful and genuine to Kurt's ears, but in reality, this voice held so much of malice and lust and victory.

One look at his hazel eyes, and Kurt got embraced in his game. Kurt just nodded, giving Blaine's hand a squeeze.

**-XX-**

Just so you know, this story is 28 + epilogue long. Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, hello, there. I'm sorry this took so long. I had planned to post this chapter last thursday, but I didn't have time. I hope you like this one!

**-X-**

''It's done, guys,'' Blaine said, walking into the sunroom of the hotel. His brothers were sitting around a table, smoking and drinking while a jazzy song played softly in the background.

''About what?'' Christian asked, not looking up from his cards.

''Kurt.'' He simply responded, satisfied when three heads went in his direction in a flash. '' Well, well'' Patrick said with a smirk leaning in his wooden chair, fingers crossed on his stomach and the cards already forgotten on the table, ''Do tell, little brother.'' Seeing the glint in his elder's brother eyes, Blaine had a boost of confidence.

''Now, tell us about some crunchy news. You already get it on with the little elf?'' Daniel asked. All of them watched Blaine sitting in a chair, eager to hear about the progress of their game.

Blaine looked pass his brothers for a second and watched the sun rays piercing through the window. It really was a beautiful day, Blaine mused. The grey skies of this morning were no more, now replaced by the sun and the warmth of April.

Blaine detached his eyes of the window and chuckled as he remembered his encounter with Kurt.

''You should've seen his face, guys.'' Blaine smirked. ''He already knew who I was, so he was smitten at first sight.''

''It's going to be easy, then'' Christian said as he poured vodka in his glass.

''He was blushing like a little virgin,'' Blaine said matter-of-factly. Daniel was the first to react.

''Wait, are you saying that…''

''Probably. I mean, I'm not sure per se, but he acted like one. I have more experience in this area then all of you combine, guys, so I know when someone never been fucked before.''

''Hey! This is not true,'' Christian said, indianite and crossing his arms over his chest.

''It's a fact.'' Blaine shrugged. ''I get more cocks then you get pussies.''

''That's because you are just a whore.'' Christian huffed.

''I'd rather be a whore then having an addiction…'' Christian put his glass hard on the wooden table and stood up. Blaine did enjoy his brother's outbursts and angry behavior. He knew it was a side effect of his drug use, but he liked pushing his last button, even if the teasing is as small as the one they were having.

''Shut up, you don't know shit!'' Christian sneered in his face, ready to jump on him at any moment but the fierce and strong voice of the eldest brother brought them to a stop.

''Enough! Both of you.'' He drank the remaining of his drink and took a smoke of his cigar calmly.

Christian was the first to calm down and it was done rather quickly for a man that just a minute before, he was ready to explode.

''We were just goofing around, am I right, Blainey boy?'' Christian said, approaching his brother and planting a wet kiss on his cheek with a smack. Blaine grimaced and whipped the reminding of the saliva off of his face.

''Gross.''

''So, Blaine, it's getting interesting,'' Daniel said from his place around the table. ''You're chasing a little virgin.'' He sing-song with a smirk. ''It's actually a first for the game.''

Blaine nodded and smirked. ''Yeah. So I don't think he will go down on his knees _that_ easily. After my conversation with him, I realized that that boy is all about romance, ''he said, making a gagging sound. ''And he's poor, too.''

Patrick frowned, ''How can he be poor? He's here and yesterday, he commanded the whole damn fest.''

''I don't know. I didn't ask. But I intend to when I will have his trust. But… imagine it! I will just sweep him off his feet with money and he will be so blind by it all…'' he made a contend sigh. ''This thing is far too easy.'' He murmured to himself and went to the big window that overlooked the gardens.

''Hey boys. Did I interrupt something?'' came a harsh replay.

''Santana Lopez,'' Patrick acknowledge, looking her up and down.

''You want to join our game?'' Daniel asked, eying Santana.

''If it's the cards game, maybe another time. If it's the sick game where you think it's damn funny to fuck anybody, then the answer's no. I need to talk to your brother,'' she said sternly.

''Which one, darling?'' Daniel asked with a wide smile that showed his white and perfectly straight teeth.

''The good-looking one, of course,'' she responded, nodding towards Blaine.

''I'm wound,'' Daniel retorted, and stood up to join Santana. ''We can have so much fun together,''

''Your infected dick doesn't interest me,'' Santana said.

''After all these years, I still don't know what you find in him anyways,'' Christian shook his head, dramatically. ``He's gay, darling. Stop chasing after the meat you can't have,'' he placed a hand on Santana's shoulder when he walked in front of her, his brown eyes full of malice and stood next to Daniel.

''And I'm lesbian, _darling,_ so I don't want your cock. Stop trying to get into my pants. It's tiring.''

Christian rolled his eyes at Santana, clearly used by her antics. ''Anyways, I'll see you guys tonight for diner.'' He said to his brothers, and then glared at Santana. ''I hope you are doing a good fest tonight, I'm _starving.''_

''My food is always good. You should know that.''

The three brothers left the room, not wanting to deal with Santana anymore. She walked through the sunroom. It was a big room with big widows to invite the sun to come pouring inside the room. It was just a place to relax and enjoyed in the company of your friends. Right now though, the place was empty, except for a couple of elderly people in the far corner from Santana and Blaine.

''I know this is not a friendly chat,'' Blaine signed.

''You're damn right it isn't.''

''What are you doing here, anyways? You're not supposed to be in the kitchen?''

''I don't just live here, you. And what? A girl can't see his friend?'' She questioned innocently, but her dark eyes held so much fire Blaine was afraid he was going to burn alive. He could always stand up against his father, against the press, against anyone without fearing anything, but he couldn't disappoint Santana; she was his best friend and a big sister to him that he couldn't deny her something. He could easily say that what he felt for her was more profound, more loving then what he felt for his own sister.

''Not when the said friend wants to lecture me.'' He murmured, bowing his head and signed.

Santana signed and went to his friend, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. She guided him in a chair and sat down beside him. She took his hand in hers and her gentle smile that she only showed to her closest friends came through. Blaine was one of the lucky people in this world that could see Santana Lopez as a lovely and caring person. She traced the palm of his head in a slow pattern. He signed deeply, loving the gesture of his friend. She was also the only person that could see him for what he was; a boy. Only a boy.

''After everything that happened in the last weeks, are you okay? I didn't have enough time to sit with you and talk.''

''What are you talking about?'' he asked.

''About the magazines, of course. Those blondie guys you brought here. It made quite the scandal. So, are you okay?'' She asked in a gentle voice.

''Santana, there's nothing to say.'' He rolled his eyes.

''Don't play all badass on me, young man,'' Santana was glaring at him, pointing a finger at him.

''You're 26, San. Not 46. So don't pretend to be my god-mother or whatever. You're my friend, not my mother.''

''Yeah, well, Maggie gives you too much liberty. You ruin your reputation and you pass as a whore.'' She declared.

''What do you want me to say? I like fucking, Santana. I want to do it as often as I can because I like it! Yeah, they caught me, more than once with many men. So what? I don't care. Dad and his little friends can judge me for all I care. But you?'' he stood up and looked down at Santana who had a furious look upon her beautiful face. ''You're the only person I can't stand to judge me. So I'm sick that you have something to say about the way I live my life or my brother's.''

Santana jumped to his feet, her mini skirt back in its place and her arms crossed, 'That's because I knew you before you become that sort of spoilt little brat. And your brothers that you are so adamant at protecting? They're just a bunch of perverts that initiate you in their sick little games. Look, you're 22 and you want a little fun in your luxurious and jet set life and I'm all for it. But what you are doing is not having a good time, is to ruin it.''

''You should find a girl and screw. It would relax you for once,'' he scoffed, ignoring her last attempt at getting through him. Her look hardened.

''Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you. Oh, and a last thing. Drop the game before it's too late. I told you that I'm going to stay out of it, but I changed my mind. The moment I see the poor guy you're after, I'm going to have a long conversation with him and if he has a little a common sense, he will stay the hell away from you.''

''You wouldn't…'' he clenched his fists, clearly annoyed by his friend. He knew that girl for years. To him, she could be the sweetest girl, but even if he was one of her closest friends, you could easily see her wrath if you didn't push the right bottom.

''Oh, believe me. I can. We'll talk again when I'll cool down.'' She left the sunroom, fuming and leaving his best, but arrogant friend behind.

**-X-**

Kurt looked around him, speechless and very excited. He decided, after his stroll through the gardens with Blaine –which he still couldn't believe he did- to visit the hotel's walls. He knew of the multiples activities he could do to make him relax and because he spent all of his economies on this holiday, he decided to really enjoy himself.

He went to the East side to have a massage. After, he'd take a dip in one of the hot tub. It sounded odd to him, but he never really tried it.

And the 'body care' area was just as beautiful as the rest of the hotel. It was graceful and beautifully decorated with a gentle melody playing in the background. The walls had a warm beige color and every little detail; every object and every dimmed light look delicate. By his great knowledge in design, he knew without a doubt that the decoration was greatly inspired by the Japanese culture. In the farthest wall, there was a painting of a geisha, playing the shamisen and Kurt instantly relaxed. He was greeted by a pretty brunet at the counter.

When he hits the little bed and a blond girl took care to massage his scalp, his shoulder blades, his back, his slender waist and went down to massage his hips just above the white towel, and then the hands moved along his spine and he couldn't think of a moment in his life where he was to relax with no worries. Then, the smooth skin of the girl's hands transformed in firm and calloused hands and Kurt closed his eyes firmly, biting his bottom lip.

``Kurt…'' A deep voice said above him. He was half asleep anyways, bracing himself in the touches and the warm that spread in his belly. It was good life, at last. ``Kurt…'' The deep voice repeated, lower, and more sensual and he lost all his senses. Suddenly, he pictured a boy above him where those calloused hands massaging his back belonged to, with dark curls and warm eyes. It was the man from earlier, the man whom been so open to him, so kind and friendly. He pictured him leaning down very so slowly and peppering his neck and shoulders with kisses and he let out a small moan.

''Mr. Hummel?'' A clear and very feminine voice asked above him, amused. Kurt's eyes snapped open and he turned his head ever so slightly and blushed.

''I… euh… This feels really great and… euh… I never had a massage before and I really needed it. I'm sorry,'' he mumbled, hurriedly hiding his head in the hole of the bed when he put his head while she continued her massage.

She didn't say anything; her hands were more delicate, too small and gentle on his back. Kurt tried to focus on those hands, but his mind drifted to different hands; tan, strong, calloused hands.

When Kurt walked at a lazy pace towards the hot tub, enjoying the moment of this total luxury, he was stopped by three giggling girls. When he looked in their direction, one of the girls looked familiar and before he knew it, they were in front of him.

''Hi,'' the familiar girl said, ''you are Kurt, right?'' He only nodded, confused as to what those gorgeous girls wanted to do with him. ''I'm Beatrice,'' the girl said with a too sweet smile that could give you diabetes by the age of 25. ``I'm Blaine's big sister,'' she said at last when she saw the blank expression on Kurt's face.

Of course, she looked familiar! He remembered, when he was a little kid, how he wanted her to be his sister, too. She was just so beautiful and graceful all the time and she was even more beautiful face to face and in adult form. And, of course, she looked familiar because of the hair that he saw earlier. Her hair was long and dark brown, just like Blaine's, but hers were straight and he could tell it was natural and not curly at all. Her eyes were more of a brown color than her brother who got honey colored eyes with flecks of green and gold. ''And those are my friends,'' she introduced as the two other girls, only wearing really short white dressing gowns giggled like some petulant children.

''Hi,'' he said baffled.

''I heard you make quiet a big impression on my brother,'' she said with a smile too large for her face. She came beside him and intertwined her right arm with his left arm. ''You see, I want him to be happy. And what makes him happy, makes me happy,'' she said to him and glared at his friends to leave them alone subtly when Kurt was to focus to look at her to really see the other girls leave

Kurt didn't mind, though. He didn't even notice that they were now alone, because _that_ girl had his arm around his! ''You want to go in the hot tub? I'd like to know you better. '' she said as she dragged him behind glass doors when a big hot tub was surrounded by a delicious scent, tropical flowers and the view from the windows when you could see the mountains and forest was phenomenal.

Beatrice was in a pink fuchsia bikini and Kurt knew without a doubt that Finn and Puck would drool if they were in her company. She sinked in the hot tub and the moan she made as she relaxed in the hot water was enough to make Kurt blush.

Kurt mimicked her, leaving him in only his black boxers. He hurried to cover his chest of water while Beatrice kept his breath out of the water and the hot liquid only covered her slim waist. He knew he was being prudish, but he couldn't help himself. She made him nervous.

''So, I do you like it so far?'' She asked.

''I'm only there since a couple of days. But it's been good,'' he said and he didn't know if he should continue to feed the conversation, or let her talk. With Blaine, the conversations came so easily, he just didn't know what to say in the presence of that woman. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She reminded him of his high school friend Quinn, only the complexion was very different. Quinn with her fare skin, blonde hair and clear green eyes was a northern beauty while Beatrice had a darker complexion with her brown eyes and hair and her darker skin.

''Blaine said that you were very shy.'' Kurt bowed his head. ''But I think it's adorable! And you're quiet a catch, too. No wonder my brother have an eye on you.'' She winked as she advanced to him.

Kurt looked at her with wide eyes before turning away to the water and wriggling his fingers in the hot waves. ''He did not,'' he murmured. ''And I'm only shy with people I grew up watching on TV.'' She swam by him, putting her elbows on the marble floor, looking at him.

''It's true,'' she smiled. ''Sometimes, I forget that I can make people uncomfortable because I grew up like this. For me, it's just natural and I just forget that people might look at me twice in the streets. And I tent to go forward and talked to people, so is Blaine. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable.'' She apologized.

''I think you're really kind, just like your brother.'' He said, smiling at her.

''Why, thank you. Blaine should keep you around!'' she joked. ''But we're here for a little while, so at the end, you won't care if our family is different or not,'' she shrugged, good-naturally. She swam backward until she hit the edge of the hot tub. They talked some more and Kurt learned to relax in her presence. She was truly fascinating and they shared their love for fashion as it seemed that Beatrice was going to go to New York to take this industry by storm. ''I have to go. It was a nice little dip, but I'll see you at dinner tonight, yes?''

Kurt only nodded silently and watched her leaving the hot tub with his little bikini on and he knew that if he was straight, he'd had a boner right about now.

**-X-**

Kurt looked at himself in his large mirror in his room, analysing his suit. He didn't want to be over-dressed, but he still wanted to look good. He didn't know how much time it took for a person to look presentable every day. Kurt loved to dress and looked his best, but sometimes, since he got here, he wondered how those beautiful people look so… dressy and so well all the time! Sometimes, (well, many times) Kurt got his gray pants out of his wardrobe and crashed on the couch in his apartment but those people apparently don't do that.

''They like to flaunt their money for everyone to see,'' Santana had told him earlier. ``Every evening, as you will see, people are here, they dressed up like the 30', talk nonsense about boring stuff, show their money, show the new breasts of their wives and drink the most expensive wine even though every wine taste the freaking same and smoke a big cigar to look so _damn _important,'' she snarled to a wide-eyed Kurt. ''You'll get used to it.'' She concluded.

Kurt took a deep breath near the wooden door and pushed it. People were chatting everywhere and when he made his walk to his favorite table where he always sat alone, he heard a strong but gentle voice. He turned swiftly and smiled. He walked toward the stage that was just besides a window in the far corner of the room, but the voice was so powerful that the singer could be heard from the reception desk in the hall.

Kurt waited patiently for the song to finish. It was a German song that Kurt didn't understand, but if he relied on the old man to one of the table near the stage that obviously couldn't hold his beer and to his wife, beet red and ashamed about her husband antics, was any indication by the way he swayed and slurred the German words, the song was quiet popular. Mercedes noticed the only person who dared to acknowledge her performance and when she finished the song and the orchestra began to play a classical song she went to see her friend. She was a bit breathless, but otherwise still beautiful and glowing.

''White boy,'' she greeted. ''Loved the song?''

''As usual, Mercedes,'' he said with a smile. He only saw her performed once and it was the very same day he met her a few days ago.

''Yeah, well, at least you listen to the whole thing.'' She said as she eyed the patrons around the table close to the stage. The people hear, but don't listen. She always was acclaimed by polite applause, but nothing else. Kurt hummed in reply, understanding her sorrow. He was also an _artist victim _as he liked to call himself in high school when Rachel Berry stole every solo from him. Now that he looked at it, it was silly. When Rachel left for New York to pursue her dream as a Broadway performer, Kurt was happy. Not that she left, because she was her best friend and sometimes, a big sister to him. He was just glad to have another year to shine, for once.

``I didn't know you sing in German,'' he said, quiet surprised.

``Boy, if you live in Europe, you have to learn more than one language to survive,'' she laughed.

``Yeah… well, it must be hard for you. I mean, you told me you are American, so…''

``My dad got to travel a lot for his job, but he settled down in Switzerland a few years ago,'' she shrugged. ``It's actually him that got me this job.''

``What does your dad do?'' he asked.

``Dentist. He's Charles Anderson's dentist for years. They became friends and when I was thirteen, Charles introduced me to one his son, Blaine, in the hope that I could be friends with him. And we still are.'' Kurt nodded in understanding.

Mercedes looked at his attire and around her, hoping to see someone who might be here with Kurt. She knew he traveled alone, but she couldn't help but asked;

''Are you having diner all by yourself?''

``Yes. I was ready to devour Santana's new and fabulous dishes,'' he joked, rubbing his belly. Mercedes laughed out loud and wished him luck.

``Will you be my date for tonight?'' he asked. Mercedes shook his head.

``I'm afraid not. Still working! But we need to keep in touch, okay, boy?'' Kurt nodded with a big smile upon his elfin face and turned around to sit at a table while Mercedes went back to the stage and talked to the musicians, waiting for her cue to sing some more.

When Kurt reached the table, someone grabbed his elbow and he heard a feminine and sultry voice near his ear.

``You are not going to eat alone tonight.'' the voice said.

``Beatrice,'' he greeted her as he turned around. She was wearing a beautiful deep blue dress and her black hair was falling like waves in her back and it reminded him of silk. Of a black see where the waves crashed furiously against the shore. She was quite beautiful, as always.

``Come with me. My family is sitting over there and they are dying to see you.''

``They are?'' he asked as he followed her.

``Of course! Blaine can't shut up about you.''

``It's a little exaggerated, don't you think?'' he said with a nervous smile, not quite sure what to respond to that. ``I mean, we only met one day and…''

''And _we _almost met one day and we are almost besties.'' Kurt looked at her strangely, but tried to smile politely. ''Anyways, Blaine doesn't do things in half and you'll see that he's very impulsive. And it was a moment for him, about you. '' She leaded him to the table where all the family were sat. They weren't any other friend; it was just a quiet and private family diner.

When he saw all of the family members for real, Kurt had to say that not only Beatrice was beautiful, but the whole family was dashing in their suits and dresses. He could easily see the same features of the father in their three oldest sons and daughter. They all had straight dark brown hair. Patrick's were sleek neatly back and it reminded Kurt of Rudolph Valentino. His eyes were a deep brown with a strong jaw; you could tell he was his father's son.

Daniel was a lanky man (the tallest of the three) and his hair was cut very short and with his athletic posture, he reminded him quiet strongly of a friend of Rachel, Brody. Christian's hair was disheveling and Kurt gulped; the hair definitely reminded him of the handsome James Dean, an actor Kurt had a crush on since he was just a little kid. Their dark eyes bored into him and he desperately wanted to vanish. He kept walking, though, because of the soft smile Blaine gave him. His breath caught in his throat, because even though the others looked like their father, Blaine looked a lot like his mother. His hair was sleek back, but unlike Patrick, his hair was wavy even with the gel in it. His hazel eyes came out quiet strongly among the darker eyes of his siblings.

''Mom, dad,'' she smiled sweetly, ''I'd like you to meet Kurt Hummel, and he's going to stay…'' she looked pointedly at him and he mumbled, without thinking ''All summer'' and Beatrice continued, ''All summer, '' she repeated, ''At the hotel.''

Maggie Anderson was a very beautiful woman. Her curls fell freely down her shoulders, her hazel eyes matched Blaine's and she seemed friendly.

``It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurt,'' she said gently. ``Come have a sit and dine with us!'' she exclaimed, which in return, Blaine stood up and went to retrieve the chair besides him with a charming smile. Kurt blushed and tried hard not to trip and make a fool of himself and sat across Charles whom looked at him rather intensely, but with a smile that didn't reach his eyes or showed his teeth.

''Kurt,'' the deep voice of Charles was heard, ``Beatrice told us a little bit about yourself earlier. And you already met my son, Blaine.'' Kurt nodded silently, still in the process to believe that he was talking to Charles Anderson. His big posture, his severe frown, his strong jaw and his piercing and rich brown eyes were intimidating. He was a handsome man indeed. ''But she didn't tell me all. So Kurt, tell me about yourself?'' He demanded, his brown eyes piercing into him like knives cutting some hard meat.

Kurt looked all around. Maggie gave him a genuine smile while drinking her wine, the brothers looked at him with curiosity, Beatrice gave him an encouraging nod and Blaine smiled at him and he fell something smooth running on his knee. He jumped a little, but tried not to look surprised even though Blaine's hand was clearly massaging his knee in an kind gesture to show his support.

''Well, I'm living in New York. I'm currently in culinary school, hoping to have my own French restaurant, some day.''

''Oh, a cook, then?'' Charles said behind his glass while his eyes twinkle with malice. Kurt only nodded and he could hear Christian (or was it Daniel? Or maybe both) giggling as they looked at Kurt.

''Yes, Sir.''

''And where are you living?'' Charles asked.

''In an apartment, Sir, in Brooklyn. It's not much, but that's all I have for now.'' He shrugged.

''Oh, I see.'' Charles said as he picked a bruschetta he had for an appetizer. The crust of the bread could be heard as the table stayed silent. ''How someone who lives… in those conditions can stay in my hotel?'' he wondered. This time, Kurt wasn't sure if he asked Kurt directly, because he was looking at his glass as he chewed and he seemed deep in thought. Then, he lifted his eyes and looked at Kurt questionably. The blue-eyed man gulped audibly when he realized Charles waited for an answer.

''I economised since I'm a kid. I keep the money I received on birthdays or on Christmas from relatives since a very long time in the hope to put it in my restaurant one day. My dad owns a garage, too. So when I wanted to make quick money, I fixed cars.'' He could see the frowns of the brothers. ``Then, when I was sixteen, I found a job as a waiter to have more money.''

''I see,'' Charles said. He drank some wine and continued. ''Your dad is a mechanic? How… charming,''

''Yes,'' Kurt responded coldly. ''And my stepmother is a nurse.'' He added because he wanted them to know that people do that for a living and it was nothing to be embarrassed for. To see Charles smirking that way and see his eyes twinkling like that, Kurt decided he didn't like that man anymore.

''Well,'' he said as he saw the change in Kurt. ''Everybody has to work, I guess.'' He nodded to the waiters who arrived with the dishes. Kurt tucked his head and he could see his face getting redder and hotter as the time passed.

``I commanded for you, Kurt,'' Blaine said quietly. ``I hope you don't mind.'' Kurt shook his head and Blaine whispered. ``I'm sorry about my dad. He's a jerk all the time.'' He whispered when Charles dealt with a waiter.

Kurt stayed quiet after that. Charles kept shooting questions after questions. Your father… is he an employee or he owns his garage? How much money do you make per week? And questions even more degrading, like how his education should be severely lacking considering the fact that he attended a public school. At first, Kurt defended himself with his touch of sass, but after a while, he just stopped. Maggie kept looking at his husband with wide eyes, pleading with him to end this conversation. The brothers talked once in a while, not very different than their father. Kurt's alabaster skin was tainted red and after this night, he didn't know if it would come off.

**-X-**

''I'm so sorry about him,'' Blaine said once they were alone in the gardens. It was a chilly night in April and the moon was high, surrounded by stars. Blaine guided him on a bench near a fountain after the diner.

Kurt signed and shrugged. ''It's not your fault, Blaine. He just doesn't like the way I live my life.''

''There's nothing wrong with it. He's just… sheltered. And he's been that way for a very long time, so he thinks because you want to work to fulfill your life and for your dreams to come true, that you are below him.'' Blaine placed a hand over Kurt's and looked up in surprised, gulping. The stars were reflecting in his blue eyes. Blaine looked at him intently.

''You know, when we met, I tried to choose a color for your eyes. What are they?'' he asked, inches from Kurt's face.

''They're usually blue. On a rainy day, they are grayer. When the sun comes out, they are bluer.''

''Blue or gray, they're beautiful,'' Blaine breathed, like entranced.

There were a silence and just then, Kurt laughed loudly. His laughter reasoned like bells. ''The art of changing the subject.''

''I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable.'' He said, smiling. Kurt shrugged and smiled bashfully.

''You seem to know what to say. I'm sure you said it to other men,'' he joked. Blaine faked a scandalized look.

``You got me!'' he said, and then he became serious. ``I never said it to other men.'' Kurt stopped laughing as he saw the look on Blaine's face. ``You're something else, Kurt.''

Kurt stayed silent, the moonlight shining upon the sky, and his pale skin was even paler.

''I wanted to ask you if you'd come to the fashion show, next week.''

''A fashion show?'' he asked. He remembered Beatrice talking about it briefly at diner before Christian changed the subject quiet rudely.

''Yes. This show is held in this hotel every year, a little like a tradition. It's always in April and the designers, mostly Europeans, come and show their summer and fall collections. It's one of those big events here and the locals are quite proud of it. So, there is music, champagne… cute guys in underwear,'' he said, winking at Kurt.

Kurt never went to a fashion show, but he wasn't going to deny this opportunity.

''Well, it sounds like fun! I'll go.'' He stood up and Blaine joined him. In that moment, even though Blaine was older and looked older with his broad shoulders, his posture, his strong jaw… Kurt was taller than him and that fact made Kurt smiled.

''I had a great time, tonight.''

''Besides my dad being a jerk?''

``Besides your dad being a jerk,'' he laughed. ''But it was still nice. Now, I have to go. I'm tired… and I have a whole week to find something for the fashion show. I have ti impress'' He said, laughing.

''You'll find something. But if you really want to find something, go to the city. Go to the capital, Bern. It's not that far away and there is a lot more stuff than in this town, believe me.'' Kurt nodded.

''I wanted to visit the capital, soon.'' Blaine reached out his hand and clasped Kurt's. ``We can go together,'' Blaine replied with his big hazel eyes, sprinkling with hope. Kurt's heart melted.

With their hands still clasping, Blaine led the way into the hotel and accompanied Kurt to his room, telling jokes and laughing all the way. Kurt finally believed like he was at home with new friends and a new life, even if it could only last for a few months.

**-X-**

Like I said, sorry for the wait. When I read this chapter, I realized all the changes I want to do to get it to my liking of today because it has been such a long time since I've read the chapter 5.

How do you like it so far? I will try to post the next chapter earlier this week to make up for lost time.

Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Santana wasn't a lovely person; she was vicious, cruel and selfish. She got that far in her career by being very strict and sharp-tongued. Nothing fazed her, nothing. She never had a love life, because she said it was a weakness. She was proud of who she was; a pretty Mexican who arrived in Europe with a bag, wanting to travel and see the world. She worked in some shitty restaurants, trying to make a name for herself. And then, Charles Anderson saw her; he saw her tan skin, her black hair and her fierce attitude. That woman wanted to do something big in her life, Charles knew it and he appreciated it about her because she reminded him of himself when he wanted to build an empire. He also admired her drive and her ambition. And her body, too. It was a couple of years ago, but he offered her the job as the chef in the Casablanca's and with that, he promised her great things, like her own TV show. She was now devoted to him.

**-X-**

''… and now, you pour the wine in here and you wait until it's boiling. Then, it's going to do the sauce. If you want it to get thinker, you…''

''Add some flour,'' Kurt answered, adding the flour into the pan. Santana looked at him, arching an eyebrow.

''You know, I really don't know why you beg to have a teaching lesson with me,'' she shook her head, continuing to mix the sauce. ''You know everything there is to know in a kitchen.''

''Yes, but I wanted to have some quality time with a friend.''

''We could've have gone shopping, you know,'' she said with a smirk. ''The show is in a couple of days.''

''I know! I'm so excited,'' he exclaimed. ''I've never been in a fashion show before.''

Santana replied that he didn't miss that much, anyways.

When the hot liquid was ready, Kurt tasted the sauce with a spoon and moaned.

''Mm… this is so good!''

''Everything I cook is always good,'' she shrugged. ''This is going perfectly with the chicken I'm doing.'' She placed the pan aside, turning off the heat. Kurt went to the pantry and grabbed the flour, sugar, salt and then went to the big metallic fridge and grabbed the milk and cream.

''I don't know what I'm going to wear,'' he huffed, pouring the milk in a big bowl. I have to look gorgeous. Not too casual, but not too classy either,'' he said.

''You already look gorgeous, Pretty Boy,'' she said and Kurt smiled at her, appreciating her comment.

''Yeah, well more than normal.'' He shrugged with a smirk.

''You want to impress a man?'' she teased, smiling.

''Maybe…'' he murmured.

''Boy, it's only been two weeks and you still can't it into your pants.''

''Like you can talk,'' he rolled his eyes. ''And Blaine…'' he bites his lips and gushed about him, ''Blaine's just lovely and charming. I mean, I enjoy spending time with him. He asked me to be his date for the fashion show.''

Santana put her hands on her hips and arched an eyebrow. ''Blaine? As in Blaine Anderson?'' she asked. Kurt nodded, whisking his milk and flour.

''What do you know about him and his family?'' he suddenly asked, ''I mean… I don't want to seem nosy, but I'm just curious, you know? When we're together, he always wants to know things about my life, but I barely really _know_ him.

Santana was silent for a moment. ''Blaine is… pretty quiet about his life.''

She went to the other wooden table to cut his chicken while talking. ''His father got me this job when I was only 21. Now, I'm 26. This hotel holds a special place in that family, so they come here every summer. It's kind of a tradition. Charles sees his golfing buddies and Maggie enjoys some months away from the big city. When I first came here, Charles introduced me to his sons and daughter; he said I must be lonely in this country, which was true. At first, I became friends with Patrick and Daniel, because we were around the same age, then Christian. But I soon understand that there were jerks and Beatrice, the little angel of the family? She was and still is a little slut. Then, I came close with Blaine. He was such a sweet boy, only turning 16. He was charming, kind and funny. He wasn't like his brothers. And we became friends.'' A dark look came over Santana's face, but she was quick to replace it with a smile. Kurt had stopped what he was doing and looked at her, frowning.

''I didn't think his brothers were like that. And Beatrice was lovely.''

''Yeah, well, that was first impression.'' She quickly changed the subject, wanting to know what he was making.

''My speciality, a French classic; Chou à la crème!'' he said, proudly.

''Nobody can beat _my_ cream puffs,'' Santana declared.

''You may be a chef, Santana, but I'll be one…'' Kurt stopped talking, looking at his bowl while he whisked, eyes empty.

''When you what, Pumpkin?'' Santana asked, sensing the change in her friend.

''I… never mind,'' he murmured. He tried to keep the tears at bay, but the walls he built around him crumbled. A few tears fell from his eyes. Santana gasped and approached Kurt, tapping him in the back in a very awkward motion. She never was a shoulder to cry on, but for Kurt, she could make an exception.

''Hey, why are you crying?'' she asked in a surprisingly gentle tone.

''I'll never be a chef,'' he declared, stopping what he was doing with the dessert.

''Of course, you will. I told you, to be a good one, you need to be a bitch and don't be…''

''No!'' he yelled. Santana looked at him with wide eyes. ''I'm dying,'' he murmured. Santana was silent and the only indication that shows that she heard what he said was her shaky breath.

''What?'' she whispered.

''A couple of weeks ago, I got diagnostic with cancer. Several tumors in my brain. The doctor said I had a couple of months left.''

''But… but you look fine!'' she said, shocked.

''And I feel fine, too. But it doesn't matter. The doctor was clear. That's why I'm here. I've always wanted to… to meet you and to live the life of a prince for a change.'' He shrugged. ''I know I'm selfish about leaving my family behind, but I… I didn't want to spend my last months in hospital or Rachel looking at me like I was a kicked puppy. But please, Santana. Don't say a word about it, please! I'm having so much fun here with you guys and… Blaine. Don't tell Blaine. I don't want him to hang out with me out of pity.''

Santana opened his month to say something, anything. But she couldn't find the words. Instead, she nodded slowly. Kurt signed deeply.

''Thank you, Santana. I… don't want that knowledge to get in the way of our friendship, okay? I… I want to live normally as long as I can.'' Santana nodded again with, this time, teary eyes.

``You are so strong,'' she croaked out.

**-X-**

''You were right. Those are delicious!'' Santana moaned while she took a bite of his Chou à la crème with chocolate on top.

''I told you,'' he said smugly. They didn't forget their last conversation, but as it was Kurt's wish to drop it and acting like nothing happened, than Santana would drop it too. Of course, not completely, because now Santana saw his friend in a new light, but she didn't push the issue. He stood up from the kitchen floor where he and Santana devoured some Chou à la Crème and packed the rest in Tupperware's. He did the same with the chicken that Santana prepared into sandwiches earlier this evening.

''I know that I'm an excellent chef, but I know we didn't prepare all that stuff for nothing. My snobby _clientèle_ don't do sandwiches,'' she joked, although it was true. Kurt smiled at her and put the Tupperware's in his bag.

''I'm going into town. There's some homeless people there and I want to bring them good food.'' Santana looked at him strangely, ''you do that?'' she asked, surprised.

''Well, yeah. I actually enjoy it,'' he replied coolly.

''Don't get me wrong. It's honorable. It's just quite rare, you know? I mean, people here go to the spa and believe that their lives are complete,'' she said.

''Those people deserve to eat, too.'' He shrugged. ''It's not my fault if Charles Anderson is too caught up in his ass to see what's going on in the world.''

He smiled at her and waved her goodbye, but she took him by the elbow. ''Wait,'' she said. ''Can I come, too?'' she asked, shyly. Kurt only nodded eagerly, happy to go with someone for a change.

When Kurt led the way out of the hotel and Santana made sure that the kitchen doors were locked, she looked at him with a knowing smile. She might be mean with everyone and self-centered, but when it came to her true and loyal friends, she could make an exception for them.

**-X-**

It was fashion night and for Kurt, it was nerve-wracking. He spent the last two hours to dress himself and then undressed and redressed again. He did his hair for the hundred times, opting for the coiffed hair with just enough spray in it.

He looked glamorous, but not flashy.

He was gorgeous, but just enough.

At 7:00, he heard a knock on his door and inhaled deeply. He looked one last time in the grand mirror near his bed and walked with a spring in his steps. He opened the door and forgot to breathe for a moment. Blaine was standing tall, looking as handsome as ever with a charming smile. He looked Kurt up and down and grinned widely.

''Kurt,'' he said breathlessly. ''You look great,''

''Thanks,'' he said. ''I went to go shopping with the girls this week. You were right, Bern was the right place to go.'' He smoothed his slacks nervously for any invisible wrinkles. He dared a look at Blaine but seeing the intense look in those hazel eyes made him blush and couldn't stop the thoughts of when he got a massage and the illusion he had of him massaging his back tenderly, kissing his neck…

''So, are you ready to go?'' Blaine asked. Kurt gulped and nodded vigorously.

Kurt was very handsome, indeed. He spent all Thursday choosing what he was going to wear and just bought anything he thought he should wear. He was wearing a gray cotton vest with a V-neck and a white dress shirt underneath but it only showed the collar with a tie. The vest was mostly covered by a black coat and his skinny jean were a beautiful and pale pink salmon color that went well with his skin. To make it complete, he bought brown frye's men harness booths.

Blaine was darker than Kurt with his classic black suit with his hair impeccably gelled back and his silk shoes. He reminded Kurt of the Man in Black, aka Johnny Cash in his time when he refused to wear anything but black. It suited Blaine remarkably well and he looked classy, yet mysterious with a hint of a bad boy, even though the kind smile he threw at Kurt at times deflected this impression.

When they arrived at the fashion show, music was booming. The show, like every year, was held in the ball room of the hotel. Only the people above 21 were able to come in and only the residents of the hotel were allowed to come, even though the event draws more the youth.

Blaine nodded at the bodyguard near the door who was there to prevent any conflict and/or the teenagers who'd want to get a sneak peek inside.

''He's with me,'' Blaine said to the rather large man. The man looked Kurt up and down and arched an eyebrow.

''He's like sixteen'' the large man said with a monotone voice.

''Hey!'' Kurt said indignantly. ``I'm nineteen and…''

''…And that's why I told you he's with me,'' Blaine cut in with a hard voice. ''Would you like me to get my dad? I'm sure he'd have a pleasure in firing your ass.'' The man didn't say anything. He merely nodded his bald head and Blaine took Kurt's hand and went inside with a huff.

''Aren't you a little too harsh with that man?'' Blaine shrugged and shook his head.

''You need to get your point across, Kurt.'' He simply said. ''I'm sorry if it bothered you,''

''It's okay.'' Kurt looked around the room for the first time since he entered and his breath caught in his throat. ''Wow…'' he murmured. The place was stunning. It was beautifully decorated with sober tones and they were a sparkling white catwalk and a gigantic buffet was lining up the farthest wall when he could see Santana working on the tables with the food and yelling orders to the other cooks. People were already seated around the catwalk and some other people were chatting in little groups with flutes of champagne.

''Well,'' Blaine said after a moment, ''I don't see my family anywhere, but the show is about to start. Come on, I have some of the best seats.'' Kurt lets him lead the way, still looking around, speechless. There was reporters and designers all seated, looking serious and all business-like.

Kurt never saw a fashion show in his life and always wanted to. He loved the atmosphere, the cameras that were ready for the models, the lights and the people who tried as hard as him to impress with their clothes. He was with people who finally understood him, understood his passion and knew how important things like that were.

When the show was finished, the designers were greeted by applause and Kurt, trying to look composes while clasping politely with a cool expression like his pairs did, in the inside, he was exploding. Blaine and Kurt stood up and the curly-haired boy led the way to the buffet.

''So, did you like that?'' Blaine asked with an excited smile.

''Oh my god, Blaine!'' Kurt exclaimed. ''I've never seen a fashion show in my entire life! This was perfect. The clothes, the models… I mean, it was simply gorgeous.''

''And you wait,'' Blaine said, giving Kurt a flute of champagne. ''The night is not over yet and speaking of gorgeous, you are the one that is gorgeous,'' he murmured, drinking from his drink, still looking at Kurt from aside.

''Stop it,'' he said, blushing and smiling bashfully.

''You're blushing.'' Blaine gushed ''It's cute. How come you're always blushing when I say something nice to you?'' he asked. Kurt merely shrugged.

''I'm just not used to it.''

''Well, get used to it with me.'' He winked and laughed at the deep red of Kurt's cheeks. The ballroom wasn't dark, so it was easy to see it.

''Ah, Blaine,'' a voice came from behind them. ''You decided to come, at last.'' They turned around to see Charles, accompanied by his wife, Maggie, whom gave the boys a kind smile. ''Kurt,'' he nodded towards the pale boy whom nodded in return. Even though the awkward diner he had with Blaine's father, Kurt was still awestruck to see such a powerful business man like him in front of him.

''Hi dad,'' Blaine nodded coolly. ''Hi, mum,'' he said, leaning down to kiss his mum on her cheek.

''Are you enjoying yourself, boys?'' she asked. She approached Kurt and took his arm. ''And you Kurt,'' she said in a motherly voice ''Did you enjoy the show? Blaine told me earlier that it was your first fashion show. Did you enjoy it?''

''Yes, Ma'am.''

''Call me Maggie,'' she told him and a giggled. ''Did you see my daughter up there?''

He saw her, indeed. She saw her long legs, her strut and her aggressive and sensual attitude. She didn't look like the little angel anymore, but pretty every guy in the room had a boner.

''She's beautiful, Maggie,'' he said politely. ''You must be proud.''

''I am. She'll go in New York soon to pursue her career in fashion.'' And she continued talking about everything and anything. She was very sweet, quite the opposite of her husband who was stoic and looked at Kurt up and down like he was some vermin ready to get crushed. As Maggie talked with Maggie, Charles too the opportunity to speak with his son a little bit further.

''So, tell me, Blaine,'' Charles said to his youngest son, ''I didn't see you a lot this week. You spent all this time with Kurt, I presume?''

''Yes, dad.''

''Oh, I see. But I hope this isn't going to be the way you spent all your summer. Give a little time to you family, too,'' he reprimanded, ''Think about your mom.''

''Mom Is alright, dad. I spend more time with her than you ever did, anyways.'' Blaine retorted, eyes flashing with anger.

Charles nodded, clearly annoyed. He didn't like the tone Blaine used with him in a public place like this, but he let it slide. He knew, by experience, that Blaine could do worse if he wasn't please and Charles didn't want to ruin a big night like this that meant so much for the apple of his eye, Beatrice. He'd be damned if Blaine ruined this to his big sister.

He clenched his jaw and breathed deeply.

''Very well. I hope for you own good, and for this family, that you are going to keep this boy hidden.''

''Hidden, dad?'' Blaine asked, arching an eyebrow with a slyly smirk.

''Yes,'' he responded firmly, ''I don't appreciate that you flaunt your little… relationships for everyone to see and the last one with those two men was the last warning. Do you know how I looked in front of my friends the next morning? I was so embarrassed' He said calmly, no wanting to attracted attention from the crowed. ''Take example on your brothers and sister. Patrick is getting married to a lovely girl, Blaine. Don't you want to get married? Find a nice boy. You know I don't care about your sexuality, but stop with all of this.''

Blaine rolled his eyes, bored with his father's speech. He already heard it.

''But you are a stubborn kid so of course you won't listen to me. So if you are going to keep doing this with that new boy, than it stays in the bedroom! Don't remind me what happened two years ago in France, Blaine.''

He remembered France alright. The family went to one of the Casablanca's hotels in France, at Lyon. Blaine pursued a French boy, there. His name was Jean-François Lavallée and he had a French accent to die for, so they fucked and if Blaine remembered correctly, it was one of the best fucks he ever had. The way the boy screamed in French ''Oui, oui, oui! Baise-moi, encore! Plus fort! Har-derr!'' Blaine was just going nuts with lust. They got caught in one of the pools of the hotel doing the deed and the next morning, it was in the magazines all over the world. The first and real faux-pas of Blaine Anderson. Charles had never forgotten his son to be so careless. It was in the morning very early, so Blaine said that he didn't suspect anyone to be there, and it was in a seclude spot; he defended himself, but in vain.

''What made you so sure that I want him? We are just friends, dad,'' Blaine said innocently.

''I'm not idiot, Blaine,'' his father huffed, ''You don't know friendships with boys.''

Charles looked over Blaine's shoulder and saw some of his friends. They waved at him and he nodded, than glared at his son.

''I have to greet some people, Blaine. But please, son, stay out of trouble.''

**-X-**

After the encounter with his dad, his mood was pretty low and he needed a cigarette. He looked at Kurt who was now chatting happily with Mercedes, a good friend of his since a few years so he guessed he could make an escape for a couple of minutes.

Once outside in the gardens, he lit a cigarette and leaned against a bench near a fountain. The water in the fountain made a quiet sound; it was relaxing. There were no one out there, just him, the night and the stars. He exhaled the smoke and closed his eyes.

''I hope this is not what I think it is,'' a voice said right next to him. Blaine opened his eyes nonchalantly.

''Hey, Santana. Want a cig?''

''I'm on my break, but I don't have time.''

''Suit yourself,'' he shrugged. ''Your food is delicious tonight, good job,'' he said, still looking at the sky.

''My food is always good.'' She scoffed. ''I saw you are here with Kurt tonight,'' she said harshly with a low voice. Blaine looked at her then and arced an eyebrow.

''And…?''

''And I hope this is not what I think it is.''

''What you talking about?'' he said, sitting on the edge of the fountain.

''Don't play dumb with me, Blaine,'' she crossed her arms. ''Kurt is now my friend and I've never seen a kid so kind and compassionate and… and…'' She choked on her words, remembering the conversation she had with him earlier this week. ''He doesn't deserve you playing with him,'' she finally said, trying hard not to let the tears slide down her face. It was dark, so Blaine couldn't see her flushed face. Her face hardened. ''He went here to have a good time, not to get heartbroken.''

''What's with people today?'' Blaine asked no one, rolling his eyes and signed deeply. ''I quit the game.'' Santana arched an eyebrow and smirked coyly.

''I don't believe you,''

''Well, it's true,'' Blaine lied, looking directly into her dark eyes to get his point across. He stood up from the bench and was face to face with his friend. ''My brothers wanted me to play with this kid.'' He shrugged. ''You know my brothers, right? And I was thrilled, at first, because they wanted _me_ to do it. You know how this game is like a tradition between us and they finally wanted me to do it, but then, when I see this kid, I didn't want to do it anymore. And no, it wasn't Kurt. Some blond guy who's here with his family,'' he lied easily. ''I realized that this game wasn't for me. I mean, San, I'm not that cruel. I prefer to sleep with some guy that knows it's just a one night stand, so I told my brothers. End of story. Happy, now?'' He put on his best resigned face and Santana studied his face with a hard expression.

''And how's your whore of brothers take it? I mean, it's so_ important_ in your family,'' she said in a mocking voice, ''So, who's going to take your place? Is it womanizer Patrick who's getting married in less than a few months, or is it druggie Christian? Or maybe Daniel with his love child?'' she challenged him.

''Quiet, Santana!'' Blaine hushed her harshly. ''This is my brothers and I'd like you to respect them,'' he ordered. ''Don't talk shit about things you don't understand'' Santana merely rolled her eyes.

''Oh, Blaine, I do understand who they are and what they do to pass the time,''

Blaine looked at her in silent, and then puffed his smoke.

''To answer your question, I think the game is still on, but I'm not a part of it anymore.''

''And Kurt…''

''Kurt's just a friend I met him a few days ago near the stables and you have to believe me when I say that my intentions with him are more than honorable,'' he quietly responded, turning to face his friend once again. Santana's face softened.

''Of course I believe you, Blaine. You're my best friend and I know you'll be kind to him. I just… never mind, okay? Don't worry about him,'' she said, putting a hand on his shoulder as his legs touched the fountain to lean against it.

''Kurt is just so fun to be around and so easy to talk. I only know him not so long ago and it feels like I knew him for such a long time, you know?'' Santana smiled gently at him.

''I know. Now, I know someone who's dying to spend the rest of the evening with you,'' she said, nodding towards the hotel where they could hear the booming music inside. Blaine smiled at her and walked ahead, thinking how this was so, so easy to lie.


	7. Chapter 7

So, I planned on publishing this chapter last weekend, but something happened with my laptop. Winsows 8 is a bitch.

I had to rewrite some scenes and dialogues in this and it was made pretty quickly, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. It's late, I'm working tomorrow, and I'm just tired, but I really want to give it to you tonight.

For all my fellows Canadians out there, happy Canada day!

**-XX-**

''It's really good, Kurt!'' Blaine yelled from behind him. ''Keep going, keep going,'' he encouraged. ''Don't go too fast, though.'' He warned, when he sensed Kurt's forwardness to go too fast, too soon.

There were strolling in a path in the forest with their horses, enjoying a beautiful April morning. It was just a few days since the fashion show and Kurt couldn't be happier. He danced with Blaine all night long and drank champagne until the wee hours of the morning. He was just happy, for once in his life, not to worry about anything. Of course, his health was always in the back of his mind, but he refused to think about it; it will ruin his freedom here.

Each day, Blaine wanted to help Kurt with his horse and Kurt was becoming pretty good at riding and he quickly changed his mind about horses; it was beautiful creatures. Blaine reached him and chuckled

''Not so fast, Kurt!'' He teased.

''I'm sorry,'' Kurt apologized once he calmed his laughter. ''I just enjoy riding so much. It's a blessing you were willing to teach me.''

''Don't worry, Kurt. You _ride_ very well,'' Blaine said, phasing the word ride but seeing Kurt smiled all the same, it was clear he didn't catch the undertone of Blaine and that little fact just made Blaine's smile grew.

Blaine took Kurt's hand in a loose grip and swung their clasped hands while he hummed a song softly, letting the sun of the spring caressed his skin. ''What's that?'' Kurt asked, genuinely interested, his blue eyes sparkling and Blaine couldn't help but stare at them when Kurt spoke. He tried (he really did) to look away, but the blue of his eyes intensified because of the light and Blaine cleared his throat before speaking.

''My mum used to sing it to me when I was little,'' Blaine said, shrugging like it was no big deal, but deep down, he was just as surprised as Kurt that he sang this song; he didn't realized he sang this and it just reminded him of when his mom and he used to be close. ''It goes like this,'' he said, clearing his throat and softly began to sing.

Come little children

I'll take thee away

Into a land of enchantment

Come little children

The time's come to play

Here in my garden of shadows

Fallow sweet children

I'll show thee the way

Through all the pain and sorrows

Weep not poor children

For life is this way

Murdering beauty and passions

Hush now dear children

It must be this way

To weary of life and deceptions

Rest now my children

For soon we'll away

Into the calm and quiet

There were no sounds in the forest, only the wind in the trees and the horses' movements were heard. Blaine had closed his eyes, remembering his mom's soft voice, but when he opened his eyes and looked at Kurt, the latter was smiling.

''You have a lovely voice!'' he exclaimed. ''I was in Glee Club in High School and we really could've used your voice,'' he said earnestly.

''Oh, really?'' Blaine arched an eyebrow.

''Really.'' Kurt nodded vigorously. ''My soon to be sister's in law, Rachel, had all the solos in the world.'' He rolled his eyes good naturally. ''But she was older then me, just like my brother, so when they moved to New York, I had a whole year to shine! But that was until Tina decided to be all bitchy on everyone and started to be all diva and then there was the new girl Marley.'' He smiled.

''It doesn't seem to bother you,'' Blaine noticed.

''Not really. I mean, I love to sing, but the whole dynamic and the whole family we had was so much better. But then again, I just realized how I missed them the moment I was finally in New York.'' He hung his head, pensive.

''How… was it?'' Blaine said, at last.

'What was what?'' Kurt asked, looking up to see Blaine looking straight ahead with those expressive honey-eyed of his.

''Public school… the glee club?''

''Not much different from a private school, I guess,'' he shrugged. ''The difference is the blazers and money… why do you ask?''

''I don't know. I've been home-schooled my whole life.'' He said, and then added as an after-thought. ''No, actually, my dad tried to make me go to a private school once. It was in England but I slept with my roommate a bit everywhere in the school and we got caught and it was the end of my high school life.'' Blaine laughed at the horrified look on Kurt's face and his blush.

''TMI, Blaine,'' he murmured.

''You're cute when you blush.''

''And you flirt way too much for your own good.'' Kurt said in a exasperate voice but on the inside, he was boiling with joy.

''What can I say? All the gossips you hear about me are mostly true,'' he said, winking at Kurt who was gaping at him. ''Race ya!'' he yelled and began to ride his horse faster and faster in the forest and the whinnies of Black Beauty right behind him told him that Kurt was following him. He was making sure not to go too fast to help Kurt and a few minutes later, they arrived at a little stream where it was connected to a basin of ice cold water.

''It's beautiful…'' Kurt murmured and it was beautiful, indeed. The area was surrounded by high trees and it made it look like those trees were giving the visitors some kind of privacy. The water seemed to glow because of the sun and they were a mini waterfall that fell through the cracks of rocks. The serenity of it all was stunning.

''Care to join me for a dip?'' Blaine said when he dismounted his horse.

''Are you crazy?'' Kurt squeaked, imitating Blaine's movements to dismount his horse. ''The water must be icy cold! We are still early in the year, Blaine. If you want to catch pneumonia, suit yourself. I'm not going to rescue you!'' he said, laughing, and then he turned from his horse and that was when he gulped, frozen on the spot. Blaine took off his shirt and Kurt was sure he took all his time to do so. He wasn't built like Arnold Schwarzenegger, but he got muscles in all the right places. Kurt had a hard time to shallow his saliva when he saw his broad shoulders working to take the shirt off, or his V line that disappeared in his pants, which were insanely low on his waist. He was tan and beside him, Kurt looked like an albinos.

''Like what you see?'' Blaine teased him when he took his shirt off.

''Mmm…'' he took a deep breathe. ''Aren't you cold?''

''Besides you, babe, I'm always hot!'' he yelled from near the water, arms opened wide.

''Blaine Anderson, always the charmer,'' Kurt said, trying very hard to calm his nerves and the flirting might give him a way out of this embarrassment. ''Seriously, though…''

SPLASH!

''Blaine!'' Kurt said, watching the older man jumping in the water. He came back to the surface, dripping wet and his curls going in every direction, and heavy with the water. ''Blaine, you idiot! It's not summer yet and you already want to take a dip?''

''Relax, baby,'' Blaine chuckled as he made some wave with his hands.

''No, I won't!'' he said, completely missing the nickname. ''We are surrounded by mountains, so it's a lot colder out there and don't think for a second that… ''

Blaine was approaching the young boy on the edge of the rocks. He was near the water but didn't notice anything because he was rambling (he tent to do that when he was nervous) and before he knew it, Blaine gripped his ankle, making sure that his fall wasn't dangerous and with a squeak, Kurt fell into the water; fully clothed. Kurt closed his eyes, ready for the freezing water to just explode on his skin, but instead, it was warm. When he opened his eyes in amazement, Blaine was grinning and was only an inch apart from Kurt. There was water up until their necks.

''It's warm,'' Kurt remarked in a soft voice.

''It's a thermal bath. I told you to relax,'' Blaine said, shrugging. ''Nobody comes here, it's a seclude area.''

''My… is it a way to tell me that you are going to abuse of my person and no one will hear my cries for help?'' Kurt said innocently and Blaine laughed a little and kicked his foot with Kurt's playfully. They could touch the ground easily, but Blaine preferred to swim lazily.

''I noticed something about you'' Blaine murmured, looking into the blue eyes of the boy he had before him. ''When you get nervous, you tend to joke or to ramble.'' Kurt nodded, pensively, biting his plumb lips.

''And you noticed it because…''

''Because I want to know you. Inside and… out.'' He said huskily. Kurt gulped and took a breath, composing himself. ''I really, really want to kiss you right now.''

''W-well, I won't stop you.''

Blaine smiled and approached Kurt slowly, his head tilting to the side, ready to capture Kurt's lips. The pale boy breathed shakily and closed his eyes, and wait for those full lips to connect with his. They were trembling a little bit because it was his first time kissing another boy if he didn't count Karovsky.

When their lips met, it was _heavenly._ Blaine cupped his cheeks with his hands, tenderly caressing the soft and wet flesh of the younger man. Kurt didn't know what to do, so he just fallowed the motion and put his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

Once they parted, they continued to stare at each other, daring the other to speak first, not wanting to break this magical moment between those two.

Blaine bites his lips and looked at him with such warmth and joy that Kurt couldn't deny that he looked beautiful in that moment. The moment was broken, though, when Blaine splashed him and his laughter at seeing the surprise on Kurt's face echoed against the mountains surrounding the two men, so carefree that this moment could shatter at any moment and they wouldn't notice.

Kurt splashed him back and in that moment of playfulness, he truly felt happy.

**-X-**

When they returned to the hotel, Kurt had a happy smile and his body felt like never before; he felt relaxed and his muscles went numb, but it was a great feeling. Maybe it was such a cliché to say it, but it felt like he was floating, jumping to a cloud to another. Kurt didn't know what they were, but the kiss they shared was exquisite.

When Blaine held his hand, it was like he was finally,_ finally_ able to breath, like life gave him something to him for a change. He didn't want to rush things, but he was definitely hoping for something more, something big to happen and the way Blaine kissed him, Kurt only guessed that the curly haired man felt something for him as well.

When there were near the hotel, Blaine led Kurt further north, where the mountains rise as peaks with intervening ravines, in some places standing isolated but in others forming sweeping panoramas. They followed a trail and Kurt didn't question Blaine's motifs.

Kurt could hear people talking, but they were still far away, but Kurt could see green plains.

''Oh,'' Kurt murmured. There was a golf course behind the hotel. _Of course,_ Kurt thought. As they approached, Kurt could now see Blaine's brothers not too far away.

''Blaine, Kurt!'' Christian greeted them, swinging a golf bat nonchalantly. ''Want to join us?'' he asked as he took the last sip of his beer before throwing it in the freshly-cut grass.

Blaine looked at Kurt and the latter nodded. He never played golf, but he assumed it couldn't be so hard.

'''Course,'' Blaine said, taking off his sweater and tossing it aside on a chair nearby. The days were getting warmer and warmer and clothes were less and less present, but Kurt didn't mind seeing Blaine in a dark tank top and leaving his cardigan on a long chair.

''I don't know how to play, though'' Kurt said, giving a weak smile to Blaine's brothers.

''Don't worry, I'll show you'' Blaine said with an assuring smile. Kurt smiled back and turned his head to the left and noticed a little (but beautiful) little restaurant that was there for the players.

When he turned his head, he saw a lanky young man walking in their direction. He was wearing classy clothes, even though they looked more comfortable to be outside.

Tom Ford's summer collection, Kurt noted. Wise choice. Before he could critique his hair, though, he stopped among them.

He was handsome with an air of superiority and his smile grew and grew by the second. He had a couple of beer bottles in his hands and the way he carried himself let show that it was a charming, charismatic and well-mattered man, but his smirk and his dark green eyes showed a different side of him.

Blaine was the first to speak when he saw him and rushed to meet him.

''Sebastian!'' he said, hugging him.

''Well, well, well. If it isn't Blaine Anderson. Long time no see,'' he said, placing his hands on his back a little longer for Kurt's taste who was watching the interaction from afar. When they let go from each other, Sebastian gave two Guinness's for Danny, Christian and a Coors light for Patrick and they drank their beers greedily, but now that Sabastian saw his old friend, he paid them no mind.

''Like every summer, I'm back,'' he announced enthusiast.

''You aren't there last summer,'' Blaine added with a grin of his own.

''You know what I did, Blaine. Last summer in Paris was incredible.'' Sebastian explained. ''You should come with me sometimes,'' he said with a wink. They were a silence in which Blaine couldn't stop staring at Sebastian, biting his lips. Kurt coughed and Blaine seemed to snap out of his trance. Sebastian looked at Kurt curiously.

''I'm sorry, I didn't notice you, but seeing a face like yours, I would've noticed you right away,'' Sebastian said as he watched Kurt and looking him up and down subtly. ''My bad,'' he extended his hand in which Kurt shook quickly.

''Oh, Sebastian, this is Kurt. Kurt, Sebastian.'' Blaine said.

''Pleasure,'' Kurt said with a smile.

''Pleasure is mine'' Sebastian said in a sultry voice. Kurt looked at Blaine, waiting for an explication as to who was that boy. Strange, strange boy, Kurt thought as he caught Sebastian leering him.

''Sebastian is an old friend of mine.'' He began to explain. ''We met when we were eight when his family decided to take vacations that summer at this Casablanca's. Our parents became friends and just like my family, it became a tradition and every summer, our families are together for a little bit,'' he said cheerfully. ''Last summer, this little fucker'' he pointed at Sebastian, ''decided that French boys were more interesting than being with me. ''

''That's true,'' Sebastian shrugged. ''When they scream your name in French, that's sooo sexy,'' he said and Blaine laughed and placed a hand on Kurt's lower back and the blue-eyed boy immediately relaxed.

Sebastian followed Blaine's hand and arched an eyebrow.

''So you two, are you together?'' he questioned curiously.

Kurt blushed, but shook his head.

''No, we're not,'' Kurt said.

''But I wish'' Blaine added in a joking manner and winked at Kurt. Blaine's flirting was ridiculous. He thought he would feel uncomfortable with that, but it was the complete opposite. But now, he knew that Blaine meant his flirting but the fact that he was willing to joke about it and talked about it so freely put Kurt at ease.

Sebastian only smirked at that.

**-X-**

''So you do this like that… and then, you turned your back just a little bit and you… swing!'' Blaine said to Kurt from behind him, his hands grabbing Kurt's. The white ball landed near the first whole.

''That's a good shot for the first time,'' Sebastian remarked, standing near them. Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt on the neck and stepped back. The other three brothers were now very far from them, having a few shots ahead of them.

''That's a good start, considering I've never played in my entire life'' Kurt said. ''I always considered golfing to be easy and boring. But it's not that bad'' Kurt teased.

''It's so not boring! … Well, sometimes. But I'm not like dad. I don't play every day with my buds.'' Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

''So, it's still the same with your old man,'' Sebastian said, drinking his beer.

''Yep. Nothing changed. '' he said, swinging his bat and the ball landed next to Kurt's.

''And you Kurt, you must have met Charles Anderson,'' Sebastian said to Kurt.

''Yes,'' Kurt said, focusing on the ball that he was going to hit.

''He's an asshole, isn't he?''

Kurt's had shot up in Sebastian's direction, unsure of what to say. It was a much unsuspected question and Blaine, Charles's own son, was just beside him. But Blaine chuckled, _chuckled,_ and looked at Kurt.

''You can say it, Kurt. He's an asshole.''

''He's an asshole, then'' Kurt replied as he giggled.

''I suppose that your dad is not like that,'' Sebastian guessed. Kurt shook his head immediately.

''No. He's the best dad you can ever dream of. He owns a garage and we never lack of anything,'' he said, sudden proudness as he spoke about his father came to the surface and it shined in his eyes how devoted to his family he was and how much love he had for his father.

''A mechanic, uh? It's very interesting,'' Sebastian mused as he drank the last drop of his second beer. ''Now, tell me. You're from where?'' Kurt didn't know why Sebastian asked him plenty of questions since they met, but he decided to play along.

''I'm from Ohio, but I moved to New York,'' he replied.

''New York, uh? My parents have a penthouse there. I go there often. If I knew how gorgeous you are, I would've noticed you sooner,''

Kurt scoffed. ''Is there like your only line to catch boys, because your lack of originality is blatant,'' he retorted and Blaine laughed good-naturally at seeing Sebastian's face and the content smile of Kurt.

For the last hour or so, Kurt had a good time in the company of the two boys, but when he watched the hour on his I-Phone, he cursed quietly.

''What's the matter?'' Blaine asked.

``Oh, nothing. I just promised to hang out with Mercedes and Santana. It's their day off, so Santana invited us at her place for the evening. I'm already late'' he explained, while gathering his vest, his cup of water laying on the grass and his sunglasses.

''I'll walk with you'' Blaine said, already joining Kurt.

''Oh, no. That's fine. You can stay and finish the game with Sebastian,'' he smiled and nodded toward the taller man a few feet from them, sending him a friendly smile. ''It's been a while since the last time you saw him.''

''Ok, then.'' He watched Kurt walking at a fast pace. ''You say hi to San and Cedes for me, alright?'' he yelled and Kurt turned around and waved at him and disappeared as he walked the trail to go back to the hotel.

''He's pretty cute,'' Sebastian acknowledge. ``I don't know why you didn't tap that, but I'd like to have his ass.''

Blaine looked at Sebastian and smirked.

''Come here'' Blaine said huskily and Sebastian approached him with a knowing smile. The afternoon was almost finished and a purplish taint colored the sky as the sun was ready to go down behind the hills.

As soon as Sebastian was close enough to feel his hot breath against his neck and cheek, Blaine captured the taller man's lips to his and they kissed passionately.

''I missed that,'' Sebastian said when they parted.

''I missed sleeping with you,'' Blaine said suggestively as he squeezed his ass.

''Yeah, that, too.'' They kissed languorously with their hands roaming each other's bodies. ''So… what's up with that pretty boy of yours?'' Sebastian asked breathlessly when they broke the kiss.

''He's no one.'' Blaine replied quickly before peppering Sebastian's neck with kisses. ''I have to flirt with him a bit, then sleep with him ... and –uhmm, you smell so fucking good- and my brothers spotted that guy and I have until the end of the summer to sleep with him.'' He moved to kiss Sebastian again, but he stopped him and Blaine looked at him, annoyed.

''Oh, yeah. That game, right?'' Sebastian asked as he unbuckled Blaine's belt. ''I remember that. Well, call me when the time is right,''

''Mmm.. a threesome? I'd like that. But first of all, Kurt's a virgin,''

''Well, more fun for us,'' Sebastian said as he kneel down to kiss Blaine's navel and he moaned quietly. ''Virgins are really, _really_ fun,'' he added as he trail his belly button with his tongue.

''Y-Yeah… Oh, fuck, Seb. I haven't sleep with someone since I had this bet, -o-oh, fuck! Don't stop…''

''It must be a pain'' Sebastian murmured while kissing Blaine's neck once again. ''Come on, then,''

Sebastian took Blaine's hand firmly in his and guided him on the outskirt of the forest, looking around the grounds to make sure no one was looking, no that it would have mattered. Blaine pushed Sebastian against a tree and began to kiss his neck.

''You like doing it outdoors, don't you?'' Sebastian moaned when Blaine kissed that spot that he liked so much.

''It's been so long, Seb,'' Blaine groaned.

''Come on, deeper in the woods,'' Sebastian whispered, out of breath.

''Why?'' Blaine asked eyes half lidded. ``You never cared if people watch. France made you a prude,'' he teased.

Sebastian didn't speak again and Blaine continued to kiss his neck. He took off his shirt and tossed it aside. Sebastian did the same and not long after that, they were fully naked and Blaine couldn't take this any longer. It's been such a long time since he got laid. He didn't see Sebastian for over a year and he intended to make his stay at this hotel worthwhile.

''I knew I would've seen you today,'' Sebastian said huskily while he unwrapped a condom with his teeth.

''Always prepared, I see.'' Sebastian rolled the condom on Blaine's member and got on his knees to pull the latex all over the length with his mount just like a blow job. The sensation was phenomenal. Sebastian knew that Blaine always topped, so when they did it together, there was no fussing or questions. They knew each other since they were eight, so they were never any awkwardness between them.

They knew each other so very well, inside and out.

When Sebastian finished his blow job and Blaine was breathing hard, his sex flushed and red against his tan stomach, Sebastian stood up and in a quick motion; he turned around to let Blaine do the job like he used to do for so many years. Sebastian whimpered in pleasure against a tree while Blaine slide in and out of him in a rapid motion, clutching the solid back and broad shoulders of his childhood friend.

**-XX-**

So, what do you think so far? Sebastian is in this, yay! I really love his character and wanted to add him. More characters that you already know will be in this story as well.

Yes, Blaine is a jerk. Yes, he doesn't deserve Kurt. And yes, Blaine is a... jerk. But it's kinda the point of the whole story, haha. But no worries. Love will blossom!


	8. Chapter 8

''That guy is a real dick,'' Santana commented while eating the spaghetti Alfredo she made for tonight's diner.

''I don't know. He seems like a cool guy,'' Kurt defended the principal subject of their conversation. He was beginning to be annoyed, because he didn't like to judge people and Sebastian seemed to be a nice guy. He included him in the conversations he had with Blaine, talked to him and was genuinely interested in him. That was the impression he had on the lanky, green-eyed man.

''You are too naïve, white boy.'' Mercedes shook her head, exasperate. ''Okay, San may have a tendency to bitch everything that is classy and luxurious… but she has a point. We know Sebastian Smythe, and he's a little brat.'' She concluded and Santana nodded, agreeing with her friend.

''If you don't want to hear what I have to say then fine. But listen to her, Kurt. She knows the Anderson and Smythe families since she's twelve years old.'' Santana said in a pleading voice as she suddenly got a faraway look in her dark eyes and signed. ''Anyways, don't be nice to him, because he won't.''

''Ladies,'' Kurt finally cut in, tired of it. He wanted to trust people; he wanted to have another friend if he could. He felt so lonely in New York, even with Rachel and Finn, because they all already had their college friends and places to go that it felt just nice to have friends and places to go, too. ''He seems nice to me. And now that Blaine and I are getting closer, it's nice to have the benediction of one of his closest and oldest friend. You know?'' He smiled and took another bite of Santana's good cooking. The two other friends looked at each other, worried.

''Boy, you fall too fast and too hard.'' Mercedes declared, taking a big gulp of her drink as she finished the spaghetti.

''Au contraire,'' he said. ''We are taking things slow. We just kissed for a couple of times,'' he said shyly, looking down. ''and it felt good.'' He shrugged as a smile bloomed on his too pale face. ''I don't know what we are right now, but the pace we're taking things are nice.'' Mercedes slowly nodded, fully understanding and agreeing that her friend took his time and proud that his old friend, Blaine, didn't rush things and seemed to take this 'whatever it is' and Kurt seriously.

''About that,'' Santana said as she took the empty plates and walked in the kitchen to put them in the sink in the beautiful kitchen of hers. When Kurt first came here, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was a spacious loft in the capital of Switzerland. The décor was modern with sparkly white couches, a big flat screen and portraits of artists that probably each costs more than his renting apartment in Brooklyn. The walls were a good bland of pure white, silver and cool blue colors to give the perfect characterisation of a modern loft; warm with the couches, and thrown pillows, cool with the colors and artistic with the paintings. As he saw Santana walking around in her cobalt blue and very tight dress and her high heel, he knew that this loft was design only for the Chef; cool and warm. They was a beautiful view of the city with the millions lights, the historical buildings mixing well with the new additions, the small streets –he was even surprise to see how, compared to big America, that everything was relatively small (the streets, the cars…) but he was loving it. Kurt's favorite part in this loft was the kitchen. Everything was sparkling silver, due to the metallic of the fridge, to the stove. She had an island with boots –Something he wanted for his future home, he thought. As a chef, Santana had to have a great kitchen and it was there that she made her own cooking show. Every year, for a couple of years now, she did her show in this very own kitchen. Her show aired primarily on Food Network, but it doesn't air during the summer, so she only had to focus on her job at the Casablanca's right now. The fall was when thing got tricky as she had to juggle with her career as a Chef and her seasonal job, her show.

''Are you sure you want to do this? I mean… Blaine's my best friend. But I'm sure you know the…''

''And I stop you right there.'' He glanced at her with a severe frown. ''I don't care about the gossips. I know that he's… more experience than me in the whole ``I have a boyfriend or I just want to have some fun tonight.''. But he was kind to me and he didn't give the impression that the magazines made him to be. He's a really nice guy and he didn't talk to me about sex, yet. So, that's a good thing, right? Besides, maybe that was the old him. Maybe he changed. Or he matured. Geez, girls, he's 22 years old. He surely can change the way he lives his life.'' He pointed out.

After a silent moment, where Mercedes looked at Kurt and gave him a reassuring smile, Santana came back from the kitchen with a dessert. ''You're right.'' She said, putting an English pudding in front of Kurt. She sat down and poured each of them a glass of milk because she refused to think that a dessert doesn't get serve with milk. ''I noticed a change in him. Maybe you are the key to bring the old, charming and so cute Blaine back.'' She teased Kurt with a smile. Mercedes laughed and took a mouthful of the dessert.

''It's too good to be true,'' she said. Kurt was confused. He knew about the little bratty side of Blaine because of the magazines that were always overjoyed to write about Blaine Anderson's missteps since he reached the tender age of sixteen. It was all forgotten when he began his friendship with him, though, as he saw a marvellous, brilliant and very kind young man. Perhaps he wasn't the same with him then the others, he thought.

Santana seemed to sense his confusion. ''He was a very kind and polite little boy,'' she began. ''A little bit on the nerdy side,'' she chuckled. ''He was a mama's boy… I am around his brothers' age, so when I started to work here, Charles introduced me to them and they were so arrogant, full of themselves, always bragging about their money and yadda yadda yadda. '' She rolled her eyes, but continued. ''Blaine seemed like the only person in this god damn family who speaks about other things and even though he was a teenager with a weird voice at the time and thick glasses, we became best friends.''

''And then, a year or so later, Blaine became this sort of guy who slept with everyone, talk back to his parents, change his attitude and he became the favorite of all the tabloids. He was only nice to his brothers, San and I.'' Mercedes finished. Kurt was confused and surprised. He knew of the drastic change through the years; who wouldn't? One day, it was a cute kid with a toothy smile and glasses with a mane as hair, and the other day, it was a sex-god with clothes _de la haute couture, _hair gelled to perfection –and sometime not- and lips very kissable and an attitude that screamed ''Come and get me''.

''But… why? It's as bad as the drastic changes of Amanda Bynes,'' he said and Mercedes snorted at the comparison.

''He told me he wanted to do what his brothers do once,'' Mercedes told him. ''We were thirteen and he told me he didn't like the way he was. People didn't take him seriously and he didn't want to live in his brothers shadows.'' She shrugged. ''In a way, I understand him. I mean, his life is public. Would you want to stay behind? Not getting the spotlight for once and always stay behind your brothers, like you don't matter? He's the youngest of five, it must be hard.''

''I get him, but it's just not the right way to do this. I know he thinks that his brothers are gods and they shit golden, but the truth is, his brothers are asses. If he really wanted to fallow in someone footsteps, it should've been me. I mean, who else at 26 years old, does what I do in a career? It takes guts and courage!`` And the mood was light again, until Santana dropped the big bomb. ''Did you tell him about your health?'' She asked softly. Mercedes looked at Kurt, awaiting a response. She also knew about Kurt's health. He shook his head.

''He doesn't need to know,'' He mumbled, chewing on the grumps left of his dessert.

''Boy, if you want it to work, you need to be honest with him,'' Mercedes said, reaching out a hand to hold Kurt's.

''I know!'' He said, frustrated. He didn't want to deal with doctors and treatments for the little time he had left. ''I'm just not there yet…'' he signed. ''I'm going to tell him, when the time is right.'' He declared. Santana studied him and crossed her arms over her chest.

''Seriously, you seem fine. Have you ever had any pain, at all?'' she asked.

''No, nothing. No headaches, no dizzy spells, no pain whatsoever. I don't know what to think. I don't know what to do! I don't know when this is gonna happen.''

''Maybe if you call the doc...''

''No!'' Kurt cried. Then, he calmed himself. ''I just want to live with my friends. I want to have the best summer, ever.'' He said, smiling, and not wanting to know if he'll be able to go through all summer.

He just wanted to live while he can.

**-X-**

A month had passed. The days were getting warmer and warmer, the flowers prettier. They were now at the end of May and Switzerland showed Kurt its true and beautiful nature. It was breathtakingly beautiful in April, but it was still a little bit cold, but now, everything reborn. Kurt and Blaine were getting closer. They were like two old friends, comfortable in each other's presence, but they were also like two love birds, kissing and holding hands. Kurt wanted desperately to know their status, but he never said anything, too scared to ruin something as amazing as this if Blaine didn't see it that way.

''It feels good…'' Kurt murmured when the hands massaged his back slowly and just like the last time, a vivid image of Blaine's hands massaging his back languorously came in mind and he moaned. ''Blaine…'' he murmured as the hands were getting firmer on his back.

''You're sexy when you say my name like that,'' a male voice purred right next to Kurt's ear. His blue eyes flew open and he turned his head from the table and stared, open mouthed at Blaine who was laughing.

''Blaine!'' He said, scandalized. ''What are you doing here?''

''Now, I know why you love this place.'' He said with a teasing voice. Kurt looked around, not seeing the red-haired girl that takes care of him when he went down here to get a massage.

''Cherri gave me her place. I hope you don't mind, do you?'' Blaine asked innocently with a wink.

''Of course not, as long as you finish this massage. I paid for the full hour, mister,'' he said and looked back down, lying down on the mattress waiting for Blaine to continue.

''Kurt, how many times do I have to tell you? You're with me, so everything here is free for you.''

''I'm not your charity case or your bitch, Blaine,'' Kurt said seriously but he giggled at the end, because how can he stay mad at Blaine?

''Fine… come sit down,'' he tapped lightly on Kurt's shoulder and the latter sat up. ''Now, turn around.'' Kurt did as he was told with a grin and sparkling blue eyes. His back was facing Blaine on the mattress and Blaine put his hands on Kurt's back and moved them at a slow pace.

''You're doing it like a pro,'' Kurt said, closing his eyes and just let the hands do the job of relaxing him.

Blaine continued for a few minutes, listening to Kurt's little moans or whispers.

''Do you do this to all of the men you have your sight on?'' Kurt asked teasingly with his eyes still closed.

''No. Just you, only you…'' Blaine breathed and Kurt's eyes opened and he felt Blaine's warm breath against his neck when he spoke. He turned his head slightly to try and get a glimpse of Blaine's golden eyes and opened his mouth to talk, but before he could, Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's, sliding his hands on Kurt's waist while Kurt's hands found their place; one of his pale hand on Blaine's cheek, deepened the kiss and the other lightly on Blaine's hand on his waist.

..Kurt… you're so out there. I'm so glad you choose this hotel to spend your summer.'' He peppered Kurt's long neck with kisses and Kurt's breathe hitched and goose bumps appeared on his arms and a warm sensation exploded in his belly.

''You move me, Kurt.'' He whispered from behind Kurt. ''This past month made me realized my feelings for you. Maybe it was a slow process, but I just wanted to be certain that what I feel for you is raw and real. I don't want to hurt you, Kurt,'' He said, kissing his ear that became red, then added in a trembling voice, ''I want to be with you,'' he concluded bluntly and kissed the corner of Kurt's lips. He was still behind Kurt and held him more protectively. ''If you'll have me,''

''Blaine…'' he whispered, at a loss for words.

It was the moment. This was it. The moment Kurt waited all of his life, waiting desperately for a man to love him the way he wanted to be loved.

''I want it, too'' He whispered and Blaine tilted his head with a relief smile and kissed the younger man passionately. It took a few words and some kisses and soft whispers but in the end, they were now boyfriends. Kurt couldn't be happier. Blaine couldn't be more thrilled to achieve this step in the game.

**-XX-**

Because I felt like it, I decided to post two chapters at the same time, so enjoy the following chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**-XX-**

**WARNINGS: **Well, not really a warning (sorry!) but just wanted to let you know that I posted two chapters at a time. So make sure not to skip the previous one, which is the chapter 8!

**-XX-**

Kurt was lying on his bed, clothes scattered around him. He didn't know what to wear. It was one week after Blaine's declaration, but Kurt, for some reason, wanted desperately to look good for Blaine. Oh, he tried before, but now, the desire to be loved, wanted by his now boyfriend and having his approval was more than important. They decided to go for lunch with Santana and Mercedes in a cute little café downtown. They approved of their union, as well as Blaine's brothers which were very enthusiastic, to say the least. He wanted to see Beatrice and tell her himself, because over the past month, even though they weren't as close as he was with Santana and Mercedes, she was always friendly and showed him her millions clothes in a closest that was as large as his own apartment. Blaine always seemed reluctant to talk about his sister, but he gushed about his brothers all the time. ''She's a little brat, Kurt,'' he once said to Kurt. ''But if she's cool with you, then it's all good.'' And he was just so obsessed with her beauty and he truly believed, like she said before, that she'll make it in New York with her model career.

''Kurt!'' she greeted him when he walked down the hall. He turned around and smiled at her. ''Hi, Beatrice!''

''I hope I don't bother you,'' she said.

''No, not at all. I was just going out with Blaine, Santana and Mercedes. You want to join us?'' Her brown eyes flashed with something that Kurt didn't see, before they were back with their usual warmth.

''No, thanks. I didn't see you all week and I just wanted to tell you how… happy, I am for you and Blaine.''

Kurt smiled, truly pleased to see that people really like the idea of them together. Kurt seemed to notice that Beatrice studied him critically before she took his hand and led him to her big room that Kurt already saw.

''Well, now that you're here, I need your help. You know, there's this cocktail every year. Blaine told you about it?''

''Yes,'' Kurt nodded. ''We're going. Santana makes the food for the event,'' At her name, Beatrice's eyes flashed again with something unrecognisable.

''Well, we better make our own lunch,'' she laughed, trying to pass it as a joke, but Kurt didn't know if she was serious or not, so he laughed awkwardly. ''Anyways, I can't choose between those dresses,'' she said, gesturing to two dresses on her bed. One of the dresses was transparent black and only her breasts and her –private- part was hidden by some laces. The other one was all white and it was all made of laces and it discovered the back, so the two dresses didn't give room to the imagination. Kurt's eyes grew wide.

''Uhm… those two are really gorgeous…''

''But?'' she prompted.

''But it's a little… underdressed, don't you think?''

''Honey, I heard they were a lot of designers that are going to be there. They need to see my body and what I can offer.''

Kurt didn't think that way but he nodded anyways, wanting to just flee the room to be with his boyfriend. As much as he liked the girl, she always seemed to study him when she thought he wasn't looking and it unnerved him.

''I like the white one better. It's classier for a cocktail, that is'' he said, instead of choosing the word _slutty. _

''The white it is, then.'' She concluded, smiling warmly at him.

When he walked away, Beatrice watched him go with pure disgust in her now cold eyes. The warmth was gone.

**-X-**

Kurt was walking at a fast pace and he was lost in his thought –about how going somewhere completely new could change a person, when he hit someone as he turned a corner.

''Ouch!'' he said. ''I'm sorry, I'm so sorry'' he apologized when he just realized what was happening.

''Geez, Hummel. You've made of steel, or what?''

''I'm so…'' he now took the time to lift his head from the ground and looked at the other person and screamed, full of mirth and joy before he jumped in the arms of the man in front of him. The leather jacket smells like home and his and the sound of his dirty boots hitting the ground brought a sense of familiarity that he didn't know he had missed.

''Puck!'' he exclaimed as he held his friend tightly.

''God damn, it's good to see you again.'' Puck said in his deep and grave voice.

''What are you doing here?'' Kurt asked once he was released from Puck's hold. He was curious, but also annoyed that his friends didn't listen to him and didn't let him go like he said in his message. But the happiness and the relief to see a familiar face in a foreign country overcome the annoyance.

''To take your ass back home,'' he said in his rude voice. Kurt shook his head frantically.

''I'm not going home, not now.'' He huffed indignantly.

''Of course you are, smart ass. Rachel is going nuts. She was already crazy when we were in high school, and now, she's even worse! And don't let me start with your dad. You've never left the country before, so how do you think he felt when you were gone?'' A deep frowned came upon Puck's tan face; he was worried. ''Dad doesn't know where I am and… wait, how _did _you know I was there?'' he asked and Puck shrugged one leathered shoulder.

''Your bills and everything about this hotel's reservation was on your kitchen table. You suck at hidden stuff, you know?''

''Anyways,'' he said, irritated. ''What's done is done. I'm not going home right now.''

''Why!'' he said, his bad boy attitude showing but It didn't scared Kurt off like a few years ago. ''You had your fun in this god-damned hotel and now, I'm going to kick you square in the butt and you won't need a freaking plane to go to America.'' At this point, he was yelling and scandalized people were watching them. He turned around to fix them with one of his murderous glares. ''What? You want a picture or you wanna kiss my ass?'' he said to the people and they scurried off, murmuring among them.

''Noah! Keep your voice down!'' Kurt said between gritted teeth and he tried to guide Puck somewhere more private.

''Burt couldn't leave the work, so he told me to get you'' Puck said in a softer voice. Kurt led him in a more seclude area and Puck sat down on a chair and put his feet with his dirty boots on a café table. Kurt hurried off to push his feet off the table.

''Your manners, Noah.'' He signed.

''What manners, Hummel?''

''You'll screw things up. I've waited all of my life to be there and…''

''Oh, I know, smart ass. You're so obsessed with that Lopez chick that if I didn't know you like dicks instead of pussies, I'd think you'd want to bang her,'' he said it in a normal voice, but his deep voice echoed though the hall and people looked in their direction with curious and disdain glances. ''But I don't blame ya. I only watch her show because of that ass. '' He stood up and grabbed Kurt's wrist in a vice grip, but he didn't seem to know how tightly it was as he tried to guide Kurt to the big stairs.

''Now, come on. Pack your shit and we'll leave,''

''No,'' Kurt said forcefully, but Noah didn't seem to hear him. His features were replaced by a scowl.

''It's not the time, nor the place to act like a fucking child, Kurt,''

''No!'' Kurt exclaimed. Puck stopped in his track as he let go of Kurt's wrist.

''I promised your dad I will bring you back.'' Puck said in a severe voice.

''And I appreciate it, Noah. Really, I do. You're a good and caring friend, but I want to stay,'' he said in a trembling voice. He looked up at her friend, because Puck had walked up some stairs.

Kurt dropped his gaze and fixed the polish tiles. ''I-I guess you deserve an explanation why I'm here, then.'' He said with a chocking voice. He was dreading this moment, but he needed to say it.

Puck fixed him with a serious gaze before dropping on the stairs and sitting there. Kurt couldn't bring himself to say that he couldn't sit in the middle of the marble stairs.

''That you're gonna die?'' Puck said like it was nothing. Kurt looked at his old friend, tears in his eyes and hurt by the lack of concern his friend showed towards him. Before he could speak though, Puck smirked. ''Hell, Kurt, you should've stick one more day before leaving for the luxurious life,'' he said as he saw the big chandelier hanging on the ceiling.

''What-what do you mean?'' he said in a weak voice.

''I mean, that the doctor called you. I wanted to crash at your place, but you weren't here and the phone rang. He said he mixed up files and an 80 year old man called Kurt Pumel was the one with the tumor. You have nothing. We want to go and find you, but we didn't know where you were, until I found the bills.''

''I… I don't have cancer?''

''Nope.'' The self-satisfied smirk Puck threw his way was enough for Kurt to tackle him, not giving a care in the world about the others.

''Oh my god, Puck!'' he screamed, overjoyed.

''So… going home?'' Puck asked and he calmed down.

''No. I… I love it, here.''

''Yeah, but you can't live here forever!''

''I… have someone special, here… I don't want to leave just yet. And I have amazing friends, Noah. Just give me some time.'' Puck signed.

''Well, if a round-ass was worth your attention, then… Well, I hope you are getting some.''

''Noah!'' he hissed.

''Fine, fine. But I'm staying with you,''

''Wha…''

''Do you think I will leave you alone? Besides, your old man would kill me,''

Puck was already ahead of him, looking the behind of a woman and whistled. He only had time to hear ''Those European chicks are really hot,'' Kurt shook his head but fallowed his friend with a small smile, happy to see something familiar for a change.

**-X-**

''So let me get this straight… you are here because you thought you were going to die because of a cancer but your friend…'' Blaine looked at Puck who was chewing big bite of a turkey sandwich, ''comes here and told you that you have nothing.''

''Exactly,'' Kurt said nervously ''I didn't say anything to you because… because I just wanted to forget about it and just live as normally as possible. I didn't want you to pity me and befriend me just for it.'' There was a pause, in which Blaine looked at Kurt questionably. ''I was about to tell you everything, Blaine. I swear I was going to,''

''Santana and Mercedes know, though.'' Blaine said, looking at his two friends across the table. Santana was watching Puck, not giving a care in the world and Mercedes got a guilty look.

''I'm sorry.'' Kurt apologized. To his surprise, Blaine gave him a reassuring smile.

''I'm just glad you're okay.'' He whispered and gave him a peck on the cheek and Kurt was blushing, relief washing all over his body.

The rain was pelting on the windows of the café downtown that Kurt wanted to try and a fresh breeze passed through the door every time someone opened it. The café was cozy and warmth and with this weather, this atmosphere was welcome. He introduced his friend, whom wasn't shy to look Santana up and down with a smirk. Kurt didn't waste any time when their food arrived to talk about the latest news- his health.

Yes, there was this chance that Blaine will be angry, leave, even, but he wanted to come clean.

''So, Puck, is it your real name?'' Blaine asked when they changed the topic, not wanting to dwell on a depress matter with the _What ifs._ Blaine was trying to sound interested even though he couldn't give a flying fuck. He admitted that that Puck guy was attractive, if you were into the whole bad boy-type with muscles. But Blaine was more into lean bodies, like Kurt, _Sebastian…_

He almost didn't hear Puck's reply when he recalled his last night with Sebastian's company.

''_No one will see, shh...'' Blaine said as he kissed Sebastian's neck. _

''_I want you so bad. But are you sure…''_

''_Kurt isn't here, don't worry.'' Blaine said as he straddled Sebastian as he kissed his chest. Sebastian arced off the bed…._

''It's Noah, actually'' Puck said as he drank his beer. ''But Puck is more badass. The only one, who can call me Noah, is that little man here,'' He said, pointing to Kurt across the table. Blaine nodded and took Kurt's hand under the table, squeezing gently.

''You know him since how long?'' Mercedes asked, picking some French fries from her plate.

''High school. Good shit happens. At first, I hate his guts and…''

Rachel and Finn graduated one year earlier than them. Puck should have graduate at the same time, but he failed his senior year- which was good, because they became great friends. Puck didn't see Kurt as the younger brother of his friend anymore, but more like an equal. They hang out without the fact that other people would come, too. When they graduate, Kurt fallowed Finn and Rachel in New York and Puck stayed here, working with the pools again, until he found Ohio quite boring and decided to tag along in the Big Apple. Once there, he worked at some places –legal or not- and didn't have a real home, so he spent the last few months sleeping on Kurt's couch or at Finn and Rachel's, even though Rachel hated it.

''But what can you do, right? Rachel is a little brat anyways. So I sleep here, Finn's my buddy.'' He said, shrugging.

''You can have your own place,'' Santana dead-panned.

''I'm jobless, sexy. Unless _you_ want to offer me _your_ place, I'll make sure to rock your world, baby.''

''Unless _you_ have a vagina, I'm not interesting.'' Santana retorted.

''And you, gorgeous.'' He said, looking at Mercedes, ignoring Santana's last comment. ''Your black curves make me go _wild._'' He said in a seductive tone.

''Puck, drop it.'' Kurt said, glaring at his friend. He ignored him and winked at Mercedes who was looking down at her plate, shyly but clearly affected by Puck's forwardness.

''…So Puck, where do you stay?'' Blaine asked politely.

''Don't know. I didn't plan to stay here for long, dude. Just to drag back his slimy little ass home and that's it.'' Blaine nodded. ''Then, I'll have you a room at the Casablanca's. One of the kings room, near Kurt's.'' His boyfriend shot him a look, surprised.

''Really?'' Kurt asked; hope in his voice and in complete adoration of his boyfriend to take such good care of someone he barely knew.

''Really,'' Blaine repeated with a kiss on Kurt's temple. ''Your friends are my friends, Kurt.'' He looked at Puck and he nodded after studying Blaine as a sigh of approval.

''Thanks, bro,'' Puck finally said. ''I won't live under a bridge tonight, then,'' Puck joked, but Kurt knew he was serious- he did that on several occasions when he was too drunk to find his way home or if Rachel refused to let him use the couch because she wanted one of her special night with Finn. And Puck didn't want to stay and hear _that._

A few hours later, there were still at the café, drinking refill upon refill of scalding hot coffees and just talking about Kurt's and Puck's anecdotes when they were in high school or general topics. Laughter could be heard all around the small café and people could see they were having a good time. Despite Puck's flirt, Kurt appreciated the snarky comments of Puck and Santana; it was a nice bland of bitchiness. Puck was easy to talk to, once you let go of the macho attitude, so Kurt wasn't nervous about the conversation beginning to get awkward.

''So,'' Puck said after taking a big gulp of his beer. ''I heard there's this big party that ya'll invited too,''

''It's just something the hotel organizes each year. People dance, drink and just socialize. They will be an orchestra. Hans Zimmer promised to be here,'' Blaine said excited.

''Wow,'' Puck said dryly. ''It must be so fun'' Kurt glared at him and kicked him under the table. The Mohawk man just smirked and looked at his friend with mirth in his brown eyes. ''What, Kurt? I'm just sayin' that a real party is when you get down every Friday night, dancing and grinding in the pale moonlight.''

Blaine got a curious look on his face.

''And stop replying Lana Del Rey's lyrics.'' Kurt said firmly, wanting to just stop this conversation.

''I mean, I don't have anything about little rich kids talking about their last golden bathtub they received for their birthday, but in my book, that's not a real party. You'll have fun, sure, but not the real shit,'' Puck concluded. Santana looked interested by what he was saying and Mercedes looked torn by agreeing with this man or siding with Blaine who looked annoyed by Puck's remarks. He _knew _how to party. He always got into the finest clubs and flirted with everyone. Of course, those parties weren't wild and extreme, but he liked it that way. He was an A-list persona and born and raised in a good and rich family, so he knew manners and parties that got taste. He didn't need to attend one of those parties that people embarrassed themselves with disgusting sweaty bodies and cheap beers. Of course, he liked to get sweaty, but in the bedroom. His parties were VIP with only the exclusive people could go in, so that Puck character didn't know what he was talking about, Blaine reasoned.

''Kurt knows what I'm talking about, right, _Hummel?'' _Kurt sent him a warning look, but Puck chose to ignore it.

''I don't know what he's talking about,'' Kurt replied nonchalantly. Puck shook his head and looked at the three curious faces around him, looking exciting like he was about to say some big gossip that no one knew about. It was true, anyways.

''My bro here used to go to some rave in New York. Sometimes I went with him and OMG, that guy knew how to move his junk.''

''Puck!'' Kurt hissed back.

''What? It's true.'' He shrugged, and then looked directly at Blaine. ''Anyways, I bet the raves we have are more fun than your cocktail thingy,'' Puck concluded and smirked as he saw Blaine shooting him daggers. He will dig, he thought. He will dig until he was certain that that man was good enough for Kurt.

''They're just classier, not the less fun,'' Mercedes said, trying to defend his friend who was dumbstruck by Puck's bluntness. Blaine was now really annoyed, but he didn't show it. Kurt's friends are his friends, Kurt's friends are his friends, Kurt's friends are his friends….

''That's you opinion, and I respect that.'' He said with a winning smile. ''Say whatever you want,'' he concluded, looking to Kurt to show that his friend's cockiness didn't affect him in the least. ''I propose a toast,'' he said, raising his coffee that he ordered. They all did the same. ''To Kurt for being here,'' he said, giving his boyfriend a loving look, ''and to his friend to join us.'' He said, looking at Puck. ''I'm sure we'll get along,'' he concluded with a smirk before drinking the hot liquid.

**-X-**

''I'm sorry about him,'' Kurt said as he was laying on Blaine's bed. The later fallowed him after taking his vest off, leaving him only in a white V-neck. He took Kurt's hand in his own and held tight.

Blaine chuckled lightly. ''No, he's fun. Don't worry about him. He seems like a cool guy.'' Kurt hummed, and then spoke again.

''He says what he thinks.''

''That remind me of Santana.''

''True,'' Kurt laughed and tapped lightly on Blaine's chest. ''But thank you for the room. He'll never say that, but he's really thankful.''

''My pleasure. I can't really have him sleeping under a bridge, hun?''

Kurt shrugged. ''It's still nice. You're a good man, Blaine Anderson,''

There was a pause, until Blaine said in a whisper. ''Believe me, I've done some horrible things in my life.'' He didn't notice he said that before it was out of his mouth and when he realized what he said, he was shocked to have said something like that.

''I forgive you for all the bad stuff you ever done,'' Kurt said lightly, not sensing the gravity of his words or what exactly Blaine had done in the past. He didn't know the half of it.

''You don't even…''

''It doesn't matter,'' Kurt concluded with a smile and leaned up to kiss Blaine lightly on the lips.

''I love you, and that's all that counts,'' When the words were out and Blaine's eyes grew wider, Kurt realized what he had said and proceeded to get out of the bed in a hurry, but Blaine's hand grabbed Kurt's wrist and he turned around, panicked written all over his pale complexion. ''I'm sorry, it's too soon, isn't it?'' Blaine found his voice and shook his head.

''No, no… of course not'' he managed to say. ''I love you too,'' he said a minute later and stood up to hug Kurt. His eyes were a bright shade of blue because of the tears, but he held Blaine as tightly as he could, afraid that this moment wasn't real. They spent their night together, just talking about anything, kissing and whispered sweet nothings. Everything was good.

**-XX-**

Yep. I added Puck, because besides Kurt and Blaine, my favorite male character on the show is obviously him. He's just so hilarious and I hope he's going to share the stardom in the last season alonside Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and the others for a last ride!

So, how do you like it? Like we say, shit's gonna hit the fan! Stay tune.


	10. Chapter 10

I only read it once before posting it, because I felt lazy. Enjoy!

**-XX-**

''…So, you're alright, kiddo?''

''Don't worry, dad. I'm fine,'' Kurt whispered, not wanting to wake Blaine up. ''I promise. I'm sorry I scared you like that, dad.''

''Well, if you insist that you're alright… But please, Kurt, give your old man a call at least twice a week, yeah? Now, I'm less worried because that Puckerman kid is with you, but…''

''Okay, I promise,'' he interrupted him.

''And that Blaine kid… He threats you well?'' Burt asked hesitantly and the fact that he wanted to know his son's private life, even if he was hidden for over a month now, made Kurt smiled.

''Yes,'' he said. ''He's really kind to me and I lo… Like him a lot,''

After a few more minutes of talking, Kurt hung up the phone and went to bed. Blaine opened his eyes groggily, but put an arm around Kurt's waist, groaning softly because of the early waking.

''Who was it?'' he murmured.

''My dad,'' Kurt said as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend under the covers. Blaine hummed in contentment. It took days for Kurt to have the courage to call his dad. Blaine was the one to convince him to call him and he finally accepted to do it today. Puck was at this hotel since a couple of days now and he was just so happy. Instead of cleaning pools, he was the one to use them and he was quiet popular towards the female residents that craved for some adventures.

''I told you it was a good idea to call your dad,'' Blaine said, now more awake and caressing Kurt's arm up and down.

''I know. I just… didn't want to face the music, I guess. I mean, I've never did something like that before…''

''You mean, jump in a plane, fly across the ocean to meet some awesome people –me- and then fall head over heels in love with _me?'' _Blaine asked as he watched Kurt giggled at his comical nonsense.

''Pretty much, yeah.'' Kurt shrugged. ''Anyways, I told him about you.'' He said bashfully and Blaine looked at him, surprised.

''Really?''

''Yes. I don't want to hide things from him anymore… so I told him,''

''How did he take it?'' Blaine asked, shyly.

''Pretty well, I'd say. He knew I had a crush on you from the start when I was a kid'' Kurt admitted, laughing at his admission. ''So he kinda watch you grow up, you know?'' Blaine didn't say anything about Kurt having a puppy love on him when they were kids, but he groaned instead.

''So he knows about my stunts over the years,'' Blaine said matter-of-factly. Kurt shook his head.

''My dad is not one for the media. What makes him happy is a beer, a football game, some greasy food and working in his garage. He always says Marc McQueen or Alexander Jacobs, so no, he doesn't really know. If so, he didn't mention it.''

''Well, good, then.'' He kissed Kurt tenderly on the cheek, and they were silent for a few moments, enjoying each other's company. ''Are you hungry?'' Blaine suddenly asked, enthusiastic. ''Because I'm starving!'' He stood up in only a pair of black boxers and even though Kurt watched him every morning with only that, he blushed every single time and he offered his hand to Kurt.

''Breakfast sounds appealing right now,'' Kurt said as he got dressed.

**-X-**

They were walking down the hall, giggling and simply happy with their intertwined hands.

''Blaine, Kurt!'' A gentle voice said behind them. They turned around and a small woman hugged both of them.

''Hey, mom, good morning,'' Blaine greeted, smelling his mother's perfume.

''Hello, darling. I hope you don't mind, but I was hoping to catch a word with Kurt here,'' she said, giving Kurt a genuine smile. Blaine smiled at his mother, giving him his approval.

''I'll be on the terrace, come join me when you're done,'' He said to Kurt. The latter nod and tried not to squeak when Blaine grabbed his behind lightly and a kiss on his jaw, then, he was gone.

Maggie led him all the way to her penthouse on the last floor. Kurt was quite excited, because he'd never been in a penthouse before. It was like a whole floor for a single family, or now, to just two people. It was enormous, and Kurt couldn't help but think that Blaine spent all his summers in here. It was just so bright and colorful. On the terrace, there were flowers everywhere and it brought a sweet sent in the inside.

''The décor is just sublime,'' Kurt murmured, his blue eyes traveling all across the penthouse, trying to see everything.

''Thank you. I've done it myself,'' Maggie announced as she walked Kurt on the terrace. The view was spectacular and Kurt was awestruck to be here. You can see the path in the forest that he liked to go with Blaine and their horses. You could see the mountain and the little, but charming village.

''Come, have a seat,'' Maggie said and Kurt obliged. He didn't know why he was here, because he never really had a chance to talk to Blaine's mother other than _''Hi''_ and _''How are you?''_, but by the warm smile she sent his way, it couldn't be bad and when she smiled, man, did she looked like Blaine; no, Blaine looked like his mother. The same hazel eyes, the same full lips and charming smile, the tan and the dark curls (when Blaine didn't gel it). Kurt couldn't see a resemblance with Charles whatsoever.

''Now, you are with my son'' Maggie said rather bluntly but her innocent smile stayed on.

''Yes, ma'am'' he said politely.

''Call me Maggie! Or Mag.'' She said. She studied him for a second, but not like Beatrice's scrutiny. Then, she leaned forwards on his chair. ''My son changed. I think you are doing something good for that boy. I was so worried about him all the time… but now, I can see his commitment. Towards you.'' She added. ''But I wanted to know if you were ready…'' she asked hesitantly and seeing the look on Kurt's face, she continued. ''As an Anderson, he doesn't have a normal life and now that you two are together, you are going to be like…'' she didn't find the words, but Kurt continued.

''Mrs. Anderson… Maggie, I thought about all of it. Blaine said he would do his best to keep his private life… private. I don't say it's going to be easy, but I'm willing to try it.'' Maggie nodded thoughtfully and gave him a reassuring smile.

''I just… you seem like a nice young man, so I wanted to warn you beforehand.''

''And that's very thoughtful of you,''

''The cocktail is tonight, though. People heard rumors… it's going to be explosive.'' Maggie said and looked directly in Kurt's eyes. She knew what it was like, to be the loved one of an Anderson; she remembered when she and Charles became public and how overwhelming it all was for her. She just wanted to make sure that Kurt was ready. She did the same thing and had the same talk with Patrick's future wife, Lucy. Even though they decided to be really discreet with their relations, (only a few pictures can be seen of the two and they were all blurred images) they always go out at the utmost discretion, but now that Lucy will be his wife, including banquets and festivals and such, she'd be obligated to go out of the shadow. ''When you'll arrive with Blaine by his side, stay calm and smile. That's all they want to see, a smile,'' she said with a faraway look on her face and her brilliant smile was now just a sad, pathetic one as she remembered things that Kurt wouldn't understand.

**-X-**

At 8:00, the people invited to the cocktail were off to the building that hosted this big ceremony. There were the Anderson family, of course, the Smythe family, business people, congress people, political people, celebrities, I mean, you name it. It was all for the rich and famous, those who achieve great things in life in the artistic world or the business world and that made Kurt nervous as hell. It was his first appearance as Blaine's boyfriend, because they were kept on the down low for the last weeks, but now, it was time. He didn't want to except, just, maybe, a few flashes, but he never expected that people would be so interested in _him._

They were in a limousine, just the two of them and Kurt was already overwhelmed by the luxury of all this. It was his first big night with Blaine outside of the hotel, but he never knew it would be this big. Blaine hadn't told him they were going in a limousine and he hadn't even told him the half of what was awaiting the couple for the unique reason that he didn't want to frighten the boy.

''There will be a lot of people and a lot of reporters at the entrance but try to relax, okay?'' he said as calmly as possible.

''So… this cocktail thing is like a social event?'' Blaine smiled at him and nodded.

''Yes, kind of. The most influential people in this country will be there, so stay calm.'' He opened a bottle of champagne and poured them some in two flutes. ''Here, have some champagne,''

''Limo, champagne… you're trying to seduce me, Mr. Anderson.''

''Is it working?'' he asked with a teasing smile. Blaine looked outside, the lights of the city now reflecting in his hazel eyes and the eerie quiet of the countryside wasn't there anymore as the limousine drove them to the busy town with its lights, and cars and buildings.

After a few moments, they arrived at an immense building where cars were lining up and men and women with their finest attires, stepped onto the white steps. Atop of the big gold doors, it's written Hotel de ville.

''Are you ready for this?'' Blaine asked, now looking concern for his boyfriend and took his hand firmly in his. Kurt took a shaky breath and nodded.

''They are all waiting for you, sir,'' the chauffeur said in his thick French accent.

''Kiss me before we go,'' Blaine said, but didn't wait for Kurt's confirmation and kissed him hard and desperate, pouring all his worries on the kiss. When they stepped out of the car, Kurt looking insecure and Blaine looking as controlled as always in those moments when the flashes were no longer on the other people, but on them. All eyes were on them, the reporters, and the people that got an invitation, _everybody._ People asked questions, but Blaine only smiled politely at them and shoved Kurt in the inside as quickly as possible. They were still a few cameras in here to take pictures of the night but Blaine made his way as quickly as possible to greet people he knew.

The place was gigantic and so refined that Kurt felt like he was a sore thumb. They were an orchestra on a stage at the very far end of the ball room and people mingled around with a glass in their hands, laughing and enjoying the company. When people saw them, some of them stopped what they were doing just to stare at them and Kurt heard a person said behind him ''Is this him?'' Kurt then came closer to Blaine's side, shying away from all of these comments. ''Well, Anderson sure knows how to pick them…'' a man voice said and Kurt blushed so hard it was almost comical. Blaine winked at him, enjoying Kurt's embarrassment.

''Hey, bro!'' Blaine turned around to see Daniel in a black suit and tie. Kurt admitted that his boyfriend's brother was quite handsome tonight. In his formal attire, he looked a lot like Charles Anderson. ''Enjoying yourself?'' he asked both of them.

''We just arrived, Dan.'' Blaine pointed out.

''I've never been in a party like that before,'' Kurt said, trying to start a conversation with Daniel. ''It's quiet intimidating,'' Kurt admitted, looking around and saw even more people entered the room.

''You'll get used to it, now that you date my little brother,'' Daniel said in a controlled voice, winking at Blaine who shot him a warning glance but Kurt, being so overwhelmed by what was happening around him, didn't notice the exchange.

''I guess so,'' Kurt said, looking now at Daniel and smiled. He looked at his suit more closely and gasped. ''Is this the new collection of Marc Jacobs?'' he asked, excitedly and Daniel looked surprise by Kurt's excitement. ''Yes, indeed,'' he responded.

''I love it. It really brings out your eyes color'' Kurt said kindly and Daniel seemed taken aback by Kurt's kindness. ''Thank you'' he simply replied. ''You know fashion, then. You must get along with the sister, then.'' He declared and Kurt nodded enthusiastically. Suddenly, Daniel saw Santana came out of the kitchen's door, going straight to the large buffet when a chocolate fountain and large silver plates of various fruits were displayed.

''Hey, there's Santana, I bet she's doing food as delicious as her.'' He remarked and it was enough for Kurt to want to see her. He excused himself to see his friend across the room and Daniel didn't beat around the punch.

''So Blaine, spit it out,''

''What?'' Blaine asked as he stopped staring at Kurt's back as he talked to Santana while she gave orders to the other cooks.

''Well, did you do anything with him yet? Hell, Christian was banging this girl two weeks after they met. It doesn't take long for a guy to swoon someone and then, bam! It's done and over with. What are you waiting for? This game is becoming tiring, spice things up. Be a man, Blaine!''

Blaine rolled his eyes at his brother's dramatic behavior. A guy in a suit came to them with a silver plate in his hand and the two brothers took a glass from the plate and Blaine took one long gulp of the alcohol. ''Relax, Dan. What did we say? I have until the end of the summer. We're only early June! But… we're progressing,'' he admitted with a smirk. Daniel seemed satisfied with this response.

''Did you find something to ridicule the guy once you've fucked him?'' Daniel asked, hopeful.

''No yet.'' Blaine drank the rest of his glass, looking pensive and then looked across the room where Kurt was still laughing with Santana over the buffet. Something twitched in his guts, but he ignored it. ''Now, it you excuse me, I have a boyfriend to take care of,'' he said to his grinning brother and handed him his empty glass.

**-X-**

''… No, let me tell you something. This party sucks; you'll soon get bored of all this, trust me. This is my third cocktail where I'm making the food and those assholes can't appreciate my delicious food. They're fools,'' Santana said to a silent Kurt, rolling her eyes.

''So far so good,'' Kurt shrugged. Santana scuffed but when she wanted to reply, Blaine interrupted them.

''Already bitching the good people, I see,'' Blaine teased and pecked Kurt on the cheek.

''They're not good people. Anyways, I have to work. Go fornicate or whatever you do all day,'' she waved at them and go back to the kitchen. ''I'll never understand her hate toward these people,'' Kurt mused out loud. Blaine tugged at his hand, wanting to get on the dance floor where some couple were slowly dancing on a rendition of a Vivaldi symphony. With the whole orchestra, and the lights and the chandelier, it was quiet impressive.

''I don't understand her either, but come on. Dance with me,''

''Dance with you?'' Their last dance was in the gardens of the hotel with no music, but they were _alone._

''Yeah, I want to.'' He stepped forward and all Kurt could see was his hazel eyes, all he could feel was his hot breath against his quivering lips. ''Forget those people,'' he murmured. ''We are alone in this room. Just like in the gardens, remember?'' Kurt nodded and led the way while all the eyes in the room looked at them curiously and the flashed slowly started to come alive.

**-X-**

''What are you looking at with that ugly frown of yours?'' Santana asked. ''Can't you move? Your big butt is in the way, I can't go to the buffet,''

''I can fire you for that,'' Beatrice screeched in her annoying voice.

''Are you Charles Anderson? If no, then you can't,'' Santana replied as she poured other beverages in the glasses onto the long table. Beatrice put her hands on her slim waist and glared at her through her thick mascara.

''He's my dad, he'll listen to me,'' she concluded and smirked. ''Now, pour me a drink, will you? You're here to work, not to be all chatty with Kurt and Blaine.''

''Pour it yourself.'' Santana scuffed. ''I've done long ago to serve you, your majesty,'' she said with sarcasm. ''I'm not your maid,'' she scoffed. Beatrice frowned, full facing Santana as she worked.

''Didn't you work as a maid in Mexico?'' she asked in a sweetly voice. ''You know, recurred the toilets, clean up the kitchen, read bed time stories to little Mayan children?'' The flash of hurt but also anger appeared in Santana's eyes.

''That's so racist; I can't even believe you right now. You shouldn't have drop out of school to follow a dream of being a slut on a runway, because you just suck at it. Open a book and learn some history and maybe, you'll learn that not everything revolve around the little white American babies.'' Beatrice ignored her and she focused instead on a person who just entered the room.

''Oh my god,'' she said. ''Do you see that?'' she pointed at the man in an elegant suit with stubbles that fits him perfectly with his brown hair gelled to perfection, but not too much. She didn't wait to see Santana's reaction, ''It's Alejandro Aiello, one of the most well-known designers and he's so in demand right now! I _have_ to meet him'' She walked away from the buffet as she swayed her hips in her little white dress and Santana watched her go away, shaking his head in disgust.

''Slut.''

**-X-**

Santana was right, Kurt thought. That party was boring- at first, he was so excited to be with those people, eating and drinking fancy food, and it was the first time he saw an actual orchestra of that scale, but after two hours, it was getting old. The same, gentle, classic music was playing by the orchestra, and Kurt craved for some rock. Or techno. He didn't know he had it in him to love that kind of music, but since the raves, he's been hooked. Blaine and he danced a lot, and that was the only good thing about it. Maggie talked a little with him, until Charles demanded her to stay with him and the latter completely ignored Kurt, as predicted. He tried to go into people's conversations, but it all resolves around money, the nannies for the kids they had to conceive but weren't interested to raise, then the several houses and each of them had a mutual contest about which can hold the biggest party. And the summer vacation in Monaco, or in Paris, or in L.A. To say the least, it was tiring and Kurt didn't feel like he belonged. And it was embarrassing when Sebastian stepped into the conversation.

''The new friend of Blaine, or shall I say boyfriend, lives in an apartment in New York.'' The other people looked at him, clearly interesting about his life.

''Oh, is that true?'' a woman in her early forties asked. ''I lived there once. It was a beautiful penthouse with view on Central Park. Where do you live? On the Upper East Side? No, let me guess! Soho, maybe?'' Kurt throat closed and he couldn't speak; he was proud of who he was and he didn't have a problem in telling Blaine's family his situation, but all the prying eyes were on him and he felt ashamed, just like your teacher asked you a question in primary school and you didn't know the answer and all the class was looking at you and the teacher was just disappointed. It felt the same. He cleared his throat and stayed true to his self.

''I currently live in Brooklyn in an apartment where there's holes in the ceiling and where my best friend crash on the couch sometimes and I work as a waiter in a small Italian joint.'' People looked at him and by his nervous laugh, they were waiting to hear the truth, but when none came, they began to understand that what he said was true; he didn't know if it was the word `work` or apartment, but everybody was staring at him. Blaine squeezed his hand, trying to comfort him. Sebastian looked smug and Kurt wanted to scream at him; at first, he seemed like a good guy and since a few days, he acted all bratty around Kurt and it wasn't his first stunt on him and it annoyed him greatly. ''Now, if you'll excuse me,'' he said and Blaine wanted to fallow, but he just shook his head and mouthing the word `bathroom` and `I'll be right back` and the curly haired boy nodded reluctantly.

He didn't know why he said it with so many details. He could have stayed vague, but Burt's words as he grew up came to hunt him; Stay true to yourself.

''Well, I must say that you play the caring boyfriend really well. You should be an actor.'' Sebastian grinned, just two inches away from Blaine. The latter didn't answer and watched Kurt walked away from him.

**-X-**

Kurt really wanted to go to the bathroom, anyways. He should've asked for directions, though, because this building was just gigantic. They were in a ballroom and Blaine said that this place held congress and celebrations of any sort and important people, like politicians and such stayed on the floors above when they were in the city, so this place was huge and Kurt was lost. He was in a hall where portraits of (Kurt assumed) important people that made a difference in Switzerland. The music from the ballroom was faint. Kurt tried every door to see if they were a bathroom somewhere but when he reached the third door and he opened it, he stopped dead in his track.

They were at least six to eight people sitting on the couches and the room look like a living room. Christian was there but what shocked Kurt were the smell and then the white stick between everyone's fingers.

''Kurt,'' Christian greeted him in a sickeningly sweet voice. He didn't have a vest anymore and his tie was askew. ''Hey, everyone!'' he said too cheerfully and the people stopped talking and looked at him as he made his way on unsteady feet to reach Kurt. ''Listen people, this is my little brother's fuck toy.''

Kurt was quite shock to hear something so harsh coming out of the polite, well-mannered and utterly rich young man. He was only two inches apart from Kurt's ear when he whispered.

''Wanna join us?'' he said, handing him a joint. Kurt looked at it wearily. He was used to see Puck smoke once in a while, but Christian? He was also smoking only a few feet away from his family and his reputation could be ruin in a flash.

On the table, Kurt could see white powder and Kurt knew they weren't only smoking marijuana and he felt dizzy.

''N-no, thanks,'' Kurt refused, starting to back out of the room.

''Oh, don't be such a pussy!'' He took a long drag of his joint and inhaled in Kurt's face that crunched his face in disgust. When he walked away hurriedly, he could hear people laughing.

**-X-**

''Blaine, why don't we go?'' Kurt asked as he approached Blaine.

''You wanna go?'' Blaine asked and he took Kurt's hand in his. ''If it's because of what Sebastian said…'' before he could finish, he kissed Blaine square on the mouth. A part of him wanted to leave because of what Sebastian said and he didn't want to see the disappointed looks on people's faces anymore and the other part was seeing Christian with a joint, but he also saw some white lines on the small table. Was it his first time? Did Blaine know? Maybe he made a huge deal out of nothing, but he simply wanted to get out of here.

Blaine nodded and Kurt led him outside without saying goodbye to Santana, Mercedes or Maggie.

''Where are we going now? You want to go back to the hotel?'' Blaine asked as he saw the limousine came towards them as a guy saw them stepping outside.

''The night is young…'' Kurt said. They sat in the car and Kurt stayed silent until they reached their destination in the warm night. Blaine tried to know where they were going, but it was too dark to see anything. He just knew they weren't in the city anymore.

''Thanks, Jim,'' Kurt said to the chauffeur. ''We're going to walk from here. No need to come back, we're going to walk to the hotel,''

''Are you sure, sir?'' the chauffeur asked, looking around wearily.

Kurt nodded. Blaine watched as the limo drove away and he could hear a faint sound of ``boom, boom boom,'' coming from down the hill they were standing.

''Come on,'' Kurt said, tugging Blaine's hand and they began to walk in the forest, their only light came from the moon shining they path above them.

''Where are we going?'' Blaine asked for the millionth time.

''I see your world, now, it's time you see mine,'' he said, smirking. After a couple of minutes, they reached a field and Blaine stopped in his track, looking at the thousands of people dancing and grinding half naked and all sweaty on a David Guetta song. People were covered in glitters with a beer in their hands.

''When I am in New York, I like going to raves. There's something magical about them; you can be how you are and I just want to be wild for one night. It's very freeing,'' Kurt explained as he saw the awestruck expression on Blaine's face. ''People dance, drink, fool around and fuck,'' he said in a normal voice but hearing such a obscene word coming from Kurt's mouth was a sin and Blaine's pants got tighter.

''How did you know this place?'' he asked as Kurt, once again, led the way to mingle with those people.

''Puck knows all the parties in the world,'' he shrugged. ``So a party so close to the hotel, he's already here for a while, now,'' he pointed to a guy with a Mohawk that was Puck on a table with two girls with no bras on. Blaine couldn't believe his eyes when he saw those girls with their boobs for everyone to see. There was something freeing about all of it, something new and fresh that Blaine instantly liked. It was nothing like what he was used to, it was better and Kurt showed this part of him, this part of the world to him.

After a couple of hours, they were dancing, all sweaty and gross, but Blaine didn't care. He never had such a good time like that. People he didn't even know grinded with him and he let it happen. Now that they all had a couple of beers in their system, Kurt kissed him sloppily, hungrily and he touched him everywhere; on the neck, on the abs, on his thighs. He kissed along Kurt's jaw and he let out soft moans that made Blaine's mind go wild and Blaine's erection was pressed against Kurt's tight pants as they danced sinfully while the music was blasting in a usually quiet night in the countryside. Because it was a rave, they danced until the early hours in the morning; the beers and the loud music kept them moving. That night, their make out session ended with only kisses, moans and touches, and it was nothing too sexual, but it was the best moment of Blaine's life.

He felt alive and free.

**-XX-**

I'm sorry for the little wait; I did some rafting, so I wasn't able to publish anything in the wild nature that is Canada.

I hope you like it so far. Where is Klaine love? I was asked in the comments. Don't worry fellas. Love will blossom. This story is 28 chapters long, plus an epilogue, so there's time! What I like about this story is the evolution of the characters as the story progress. I don't like rushing things and it is very suitable for this story because the plotline is all about finding love in the most unexplicable way and how you get there.


	11. Chapter 11

The forest was silent, except for the carefree laughter coming from the rocky path that led to the water stream that Kurt and Blaine used to go anytime they could. They rode their beloved horses, racing each other. It was a month after the cocktail/rave and they couldn't be closer, nor happier, except that now, the world knew that Blaine found someone and Kurt found fascinating, but also disturbing to see his face pretty much everywhere. It annoyed him greatly, because he didn't know seeing Blaine would be something to talk about, but it seemed that it was, but he tried to ignore it.

Once they reached the little creek, Kurt led the horses to a tree where they could rest with a bowl of water. He stripped from his black shoes and put his feet into the hot water and relaxed. Because it was now the summer, he was in skinny jeans in a light blue color and a white V-neck that made him looks stylish, yet, relax and the color of the pants made his eyes bluer then usual. Blaine wore black shorts that went just below the knees with sandals and a white shirt. Very simple and looked more like a beach boy then a millionaire boy, Kurt always said to tease him, but approved.

That morning, they woke up as the sun rise behind the hills; it was still fairly early, but Kurt enjoyed feeling the morning breeze on his skin and the orange glow when the sun woke. Santana helped them packing bread, homemade jam that Kurt made himself two days ago that Santana was beyond impressed by the taste, cheese and coffee in a thermo as she knew the day before of their little escapade and their plans to do a picnic. Santana also made her special strawberries roll cake that Blaine simply adored.

''San knows be so well,'' Blaine gushed as he devoured one piece of the cake as he sat next to Kurt on the green and humid grass.

''So, you are a strawberries lover?'' Kurt teased him with a smile as he ate a piece of that cake and poured him and Blaine a cup of steaming hot coffee.

Blaine scoffed and nodded.

''It just so good on everything! Cakes, sauces, creams, jelly…'' Blaine listed and Kurt shook his head playfully.

''It's a fruit, Blaine. Fruits are known to be good on everything,'' he countered. ''Blackberries are better, though''

''Are you kidding me? They are all black and gross!'' he made a choking sound.

''They are juicier and as a future chef, I have a right to disagree with you.'' He had a smug look on his face and then, searched something in the bag. ''Here, I brought some.'' Blaine chuckled as Kurt didn't wait for a respond and put the fruit into his open mouth and there was something so sexy, so erotic as Kurt touched his lips that way, biting his lips like this when the juice from the fruit began to trail on his fingers and Blaine was sure he didn't know what he was doing to him right now. He gulped; He could literally feel his pupils dilated and his heartbeat accelerate. He retracted his hand and licked his fingers before eating a blackberry. He was killing Blaine from the inside.

Blaine put his purplish thumb that the fruit caused on the pale skin of Kurt's cheek and leaned forwards to kiss him. Kurt, surprised, took a step back and fell into the water. It wasn't too deep, but Kurt didn't seem to be hurt as he looked up at Blaine who was still on the ground, dry. Kurt pulled on Blaine's shirt to make him join him on the water. They kissed again and they never parted; Blaine just fallowed him, pressing their lips even harder. Kurt didn't complain about his wet clothes because of the passion that ignited within his body. Blaine's lips were heavenly and tasted like coffee and strawberry and sugar.

''I want to do something for you,'' Kurt suddenly said as they parted and they were both panting, the water touching their hips.

''Wha-what is it?'' Blaine asked, not quite on planet earth with glossy eyes, clearly turned on by the kiss. Kurt didn't respond, but pushed Blaine on a wall of the thermal bath. ''What… Kurt…''

''Shh…'' Kurt whispered as he swam to be near him and put a finger on his lips. He kissed Blaine more passionately. He then kissed his jaw, his neck and his abs until he reached his bellybutton. His shirt clung to him, but he didn't seem to care if he kissed was only fabrics.

''It feels good,'' Blaine said and it was true. After months of no sex, he needed it. He was now as hard as a rock just because of those little kisses but Blaine never felt something that strong before. His body was on fire just by the simple touches and kisses that Kurt initiate; it was all so innocent that Blaine couldn't be turn on by so little, but he was. He was completely, irrevocably at Kurt's mercy and this power that the blue-eyed man had on him frightened him. He opened his eyes as fast as a shooting star when Kurt slide off his short in a quick motion and he pushed Kurt away by the shoulders. He could hear his brothers' cheers in his head, but he ignored them.

''Hey, hey,'' he said quickly, halting Kurt's moves. ''What are you doing?'' he asked breathlessly and the air of the morning made his penis twitch but he didn't notice it right away, even though it was the first time Kurt saw him naked.

''You're my boyfriend, silly,'' Kurt responded, rolling his eyes good-naturally. ''I just want to make you feel good. There's no one around. Relax and enjoy,'' Kurt said assuredly. ''We are together for over a month, now. I guess I just want to show you how much you mean to me,'' he explained. ''I didn't think it was rush. Is it?'' he asked. Blaine shook his head frantically but he searched in the blue eyes in front of him were sure.

''I…'' he was at a loss. That was not planned, not unwelcome, but definantly not planned. ''Are you sure?'' he finally asked. Kurt nodded shakily.

''I've never done anything like that, though…'' Blaine had no doubt about it, and breathed deeply.

''It's alright,'' he assured. ''N-now, give me your hand,'' Kurt gave it to him hesitantly and Blaine guided him to his growing member. Blaine was fairly big and long, and helps Kurt massaging his shaft. He groaned in contentment but tried to stay quiet not to get a wrong response from Kurt. ''Ok, now, you can do it,'' he said.

Kurt lowered his head and he licked the head hesitantly, and then put him all in his mouth as Blaine groaned louder, embracing Kurt's hot heath of his mouth. Suddenly, he hissed in discomfort.

''Sss.. no teeth, baby, no teeth.'' He warned and grabbed Kurt's hair, pushing his hips forwards to create more friction, but Kurt choked at the action. ''I'm sorry, baby!'' he apologized. ''I'm so sorry!'' Kurt kept sucking without stopping. He tried not to drink the water. After a few moments, Blaine's breathing became more and more erratic as his orgasm grew and grew to become just one explosion of pleasure. ''Kurt… oh, Kurt! I'm-I'm coming, I'm coming! Keep going, keep going…'' he repeated as a mantra as he threw his head back and hot white come shot down Kurt's throat. Some of it trickled down Kurt's chin as he couldn't shallow all of it and Blaine was breathing hard, enjoying his post-orgasm. He never came that hard and so fast and that was, if the little white dots in his vision were any indication, the best orgasm of his life. Kurt's giggles helped him come back to reality and when he did, he only saw the most beautiful man in the world and he just realized, in that moment, that that game was the biggest mistake he ever made.

As Kurt leaned to kiss him on the lips and if the happy giggle he heard from him was any indication, Blaine didn't want to play anymore.

**-X-**

''Kurt?'' Beatrice said sweetly as she saw Kurt walking in the hall. He turned around and greeted her. ''Daddy wants to see you,'' she said as she approached him, her long hair was in a tight pony tail and her heavy makeup gave him a severe look.

Kurt looked perplexed for a moment. Charles wanted to see him? Since the dinner all those weeks ago where Charles wanted nothing but humiliated him, he ignored him and Kurt did the same thing. Not because he hated the man, hell, he always respected him as he grew up, trying to figure out how he made a whole empire all by himself. He thought he was a smart guy, but the judging prick he saw was a complete other man then the _loving,_ _caring,_ _accepting_ and _powerful_ father people wanted to see in him. In private, Kurt saw a whole new Charles and wasn't sure if he wanted to know that man anymore.

''Right now?'' he asked, a little annoyed, but also curious.

''Yes, right now,'' she repeated, trying to sound nonchalant. ''Oh, you have other plans,'' she concluded and Kurt signed.

''I just had to get my trucks. Blaine and I are going to the pools. San should join us, it's her day off.'' He said happily. Seeing her bothered expression, he knew he had to concede to her demands. ''But I can speak with your father for a couple of minutes,'' He said reluctantly and Beatrice beamed at him, her brown eyes sparkling with malice.

''He's in the penthouse. I think he wants to talk to you, now that you and Blaine are officially together.''

When they arrived, Beatrice walked straight to the wooden table where his dad sat, an envelope in front of him with a glass of brandy half empty. They were no other person. The silence was deafening and even though no one talked for a good minute as Kurt walked near the table, he couldn't help but think that Charles Anderson looked quiet intimidating with his dark suit, his dark brown eyes and his severe look. He was nothing like Blaine or the jovial look of his own father with his blue eyes shining with love when he looked at Kurt. That man just looked cold and distant. Beatrice was standing next to her father with her hands joined over her stomach, standing tall and the entire warm was gone; she looked serious malicious and her heavy makeup made her ugly and she glared at Kurt.

Kurt gulped and came to a halt next to Charles, wondering why he was here in the first place.

''Take a seat, Kurt'' Charles said in his deep voice. Kurt took the seat across from Charles, folding his arms on the table. The older man slide the envelope in a slow pace until it reached Kurt. ''Open it,'' Kurt did just that and frowned. He looked up at Charles, his blue eyes looking confused. Annoyed, Charles barked a reply like it was obvious, like Kurt was too stupid to put two and two together. ''It's a cheque. Fifty thousands''

''I-I don't understand, sir,'' Kurt said quietly, frowning at the man before him.

''Take the money, and leave,'' he said calmly and sipped his glass.

''Excuse me?'' Kurt said icily. He could be a gentleman, a polite and kind boy when he wanted to, but when people pushed his buttons, he could be quiet a bitch. He pushed the envelope rather harshly towards Charles and stood up, the chair falling behind him in the process. ''Who do you think you are?''

''Wasn't it enough? How about Seventy thousands? I want you to leave this country, go back to where you're from and don't contact Blaine again,'' Charles demanded nonchalantly, not impressed by Kurt's outburst. Kurt looked him death in the eye, not the least scared anymore.

''I'm not interesting in your money. I love Blaine for him, not for the cash,'' he said forcefully.

''Now, now, Kurt. Come on,'' Charles stood up and came near Kurt, watching his every move like he was ready to strike at any time. ''Don't say that the money doesn't look appealing. I know you want to be a Chef, I can buy you all you want for your restaurant. I can make all your dreams come true'' He said calmly, and then whispered. ''Just ask.''

''Stay the hell away from me,'' Kurt ordered, stepping back and hitting a wall.

''Don't be such a baby, Kurt,'' Beatrice said for the first time, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Kurt's eyes were shining with hurt and betrayal.

''And you, you're okay with this?'' he choked, pointing an accusing finger at the woman. ''I thought you were my friend!''

''Daddy is always right,'' she said sweetly, looking adorably at her dad. Her look hardened when she looked at the upset young man. ''You don't belong here. This place isn't your world. Trust me on this, Kurt,'' she said, walking closer to him. ''My father can buy you anything. He can make your dream of being a Chef easily for you. He can buy you a beautiful apartment, too. What do you think of the Upper East Side?'' she said, smiling at him like it was a good opportunity for him; like his relationship with Blaine was only a gain.

''No,'' came his harsh reply and Beatrice became, once again, cold and the hope in her eyes was gone. ''I'm not leaving.''

''Oh, yes, you will.'' Charles said forcefully, losing his temper. He thought it could be easy to buy Kurt as the boy had nothing and had no money, but he was stubborn. He picked a few magazines on the counter and threw them at Kurt's feet. On the covers, there were pictures of Kurt and Blaine, kissing, holding hands.

''You're not supposed to be here. My boy can be straight, gay, I don't give a damn. But he can't be with you,''

''You want me to leave because Blaine loves someone like me and not someone as influential as, oh, I don't know, Sebastian?'' Beatrice scoffed.

''Love. He doesn't even know what love is! He's just fooling around with you.'' Kurt shook his head furiously.

''You don't even know him like I do. I know what he has been before we met, but he changed. He's a nice, kind and gentle man and I love him. I won't leave. He's so much better than what you give him credit for and I know what I'm talking about,'' he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

''You're damn right you know, Kurt,'' Charles said in a low voice. ''That's another motive for you to leave,''

''I don't understand,'' Kurt frowned.

''Christian told me you saw him and a couple of his friends at the cocktail,'' He went to the counter and poured himself another glass of brandy.

''You know he takes hard drugs?'' Kurt asked, awestruck. Christian's own father knows about it and he doesn't do anything about it?

''Everyone got their dirty little secrets, Kurt.'' He said matter-of-factly. ''You can easily say anything to the press and it won't be good on Christian or on this family.'' He looked pointedly at Kurt. ''Drugs is a serious issue, Kurt,''

''Damn well, I know! That's why you should let Christian see someone for it,'' he nearly screamed, but Charles only ignored his outburst and shook his head.

''I let him have his fun, as long as it is behind closed doors. But now, with you knowing, it is more complicated now,''

''I'm not like that,'' Kurt said, insulted. ''I won't say anything to anyone. I'm not using Blaine for that kind of publicity either,'' Charles was silent for a moment, studying Kurt.

''I watched you for a month, now. You've becoming closer and closer with Blaine and I simply don't like that. You just know too many things for me and my family to be comfortable. I'll buy you anything, as long as you keep your mouth shut.'' He said firmly. ''Blaine should concentrate his summer on other things,'' he concluded.

''Like what?'' Kurt challenged. ''Like how to become a daddy's puppy? Or how to be a golden boy on boring events because people in _your_ world are too focused on minding their own business and criticising other people's lives.'' He yelled and his voice was booming off the walls.

''Enough,'' Charles snarled, insulted by the young boy's boldness. He massaged his temples, turning his back on a fuming Kurt. After a couple of second, Kurt's now gentle voice could be heard.

''I may not have a lot of money,'' Kurt continued calmly, but shakily, ''My dad just fix cars, my step-mom may just be a nurse and my brother is studying to be a teacher in New York. Maybe you think it is jobs to be ashamed of, but we are happy and so close. I may live in a crappy apartment in Brooklyn and I hear, at least, two gun shots per night. When it's raining, I have water in my living room. I'm a waiter in a smelly Italian diner where a waitress does the boss, but at least, I'm working.'' He walked slowly towards Charles, taking the envelope on the table. ''So no, I don't have any money, but I don't want yours.'' He gave Charles the envelope and looked him in the eye for a last moment and flees the room, his heart thumping in his chest.

''Hey!'' a screeching voice said behind him and heels were producing a terrible sound on the marble floor.

''Leave me alone, I'm leaving.'' He said harshly, but Beatrice gripped his forearm and her long and polish nails tugged into his flesh and he hissed in pain, turning around to glare at her.

''You think you're so special, aren't you?'' she laughed bitterly. ''You just come around and Blaine is all kind and prude.''

''I know who he was before.'' Kurt said, tiring to say this again and again, but it's true, he knew what Blaine did, but it's in the past.

''I know you want the attention, don't deny it,'' she said, proud to get to this conclusion as Kurt tried not to puke at her pure attempt to know him; she was failing miserably. He stayed silent, and she continued, tugging his nails in his flesh. ''You came from nowhere, snatched a rich boy and boom, you have it. You're just an attention whore, craving for the flashes and your pretty little face on the covers. You're worse than the Kardashians,'' she scoffed, letting go of his arm. Kurt laughed bitterly at the comparison.

''That's rich coming from you,'' he said. ''Isn't you I see all the time, dressing as a whore who tries so desperately to get a designer's attention?'' he asked curiously.

''You're not so prude yourself. I know what you did earlier in the wood.'' Kurt huffed, trying to hide his surprise. ''We are boyfriends. I can touch him that way if I want. And anyways, how did you…''

''I have my sources,'' Kurt was mortified that people watched the two of them in an intimate moment like this, but he'll be damned if Beatrice saw his embarrassment. ''It could be on the tabloids all over the planet by tomorrow, not that you're not interested in being the new big and juicy gossip'' By now, Kurt couldn't breathe. ''but it could cost you your career as a chef.''

Kurt got away from her and glared at her, his eyes grayer now that he was angry. ''What's in it for you, anyways?'' She folded her arms over her chest.

''I've never liked the little brat, anyways.'' She huffed. ''Such a whiny little baby. He's the golden boy of mom, got everything he ever wanted… spoiled little brat.'' Kurt frowned at her.

''You are also a spoi..,'' then, it dawned on him like a flash of lightning. ''You're jealous. You're actually of your little brother because of the attention he got from Maggie, and you didn't like the fact that you aren't the baby anymore,'' he stated.

''You're smarter than I thought.'' She remarked.

''You're… there's something wrong with you,'' Kurt stated, shaking his head. ''You're ready to ruin Blaine's reputation and mine over a stupid jealousy crisis? You're sick and it won't work'' he said firmly.

''Try me,'' she said as she walked away, swaying her hips in her mini skirt that Kurt found so vulgar.

**-X-**

It was late, around 9 pm. Kurt was sitting on the cold floor of the hotel kitchen and his eyes were no longer red because of the crying. Suddenly, the doors opened.

''Kurt?'' a voice asked, concerned. ''Kurt? You're here?'' it repeated and someone walked from the doors and went around the counter, where Kurt was sitting.

''Hey, Blaine,'' he said softly.

''Where were you?'' Blaine asked, looking relief. ''I searched everywhere for you. You should've told me if you didn't want to swim. I would've mind.'' Kurt looked up at him, looking so apologetic that Blaine couldn't stay mad at him for long. Instead, he sat on his knees, placing a hand on his arm.

''I'm sorry I didn't call you. I was just thinking about different things and I just… didn't think, I'm sorry,'' he kissed Blaine's cheek sweetly, savouring his comforting sent.

''It's okay, baby.'' He then looked around him. ''I went to the gardens, to you chambers… Santana's kitchen was the least I imagined. Until she had enough to see me running around like a madman and she told me that she gave you a key and you like going here,'' Blaine shrugged, amused and all the concern vanished. Kurt smiled a little bit.

''I love being here… It's quiet at night.'' It was a silent moment, where they just looked at each other, until Blaine noticed a book on Kurt's crossed legs.

''What is it?'' Kurt looked confused, until he saw the book.

''Oh! If you want to know everything, It's my most prized possession,'' he said, proudly showing off his book with the cover with a lovely baby blue color. ''I write all of my recipes in it- the ones I want for my restaurant. There are also pictures of my family, my friends, my home…'' there was a hint of nostalgia in his big blue eyes, but it was gone quickly. ''When I think of it, I see your beloved family,'' he said with a hint of anger, but it was also gone before Blaine could notice. ''But you never saw pictures of mine!'' he said, his cheerfulness coming back to replace rage and despair feelings he had towards the Andersons family. He flipped the pages. ''That's my brother, Finn and my future sister-in-law, Rachel. She's a pain, sometimes. Thinks she's better than everyone else and she's very loud. But in high school, it was worse,'' Kurt laughed, looking at the picture. Blaine grinned, enjoying seeing and putting a face on the people Kurt always talked about. ''And this is my dad, Burt, and Carole, my step-mom and Finn's mother,'' he said, pointing at a picture where the two adults were on a couch, cuddling.

''You must love your dad,'' Blaine said with a hint of sadness.

''Yes,'' Kurt said slowly, understanding Blaine's question and his lack of a dad. Blaine had a father, not a dad. ''He's everything to me,'' He turned the page and this one was dedicated to only one person as the other pages had a lot of pictures with different people. This one had only one big photo of a beautiful woman with long brown hair and blue eyes- the same as Kurt.

''This is my mom, Elizabeth. She died when I was eight,'' he said sadly, tracing the contour of her face with his thumb. The picture was decorating by gold and silver glitters and beautiful flowers and birds were designed and it was beautifully done.

''I'm sorry,'' Blaine said, at a loss of words. Kurt shook his head, looking at Blaine.

''It was a long time ago.'' He turned a few pages and came up with pictures of Santana and Blaine laughed out loud. ''Shut up!'' Kurt said, but he was also giggling. ''She's my idol, you know!''

''And I respect that, I swear!'' Blaine said, still laughing. Kurt laughed as well, but then an image of Charles appeared in his mind and the smiled vanished, but he'd be damned if that man ruined the time he had with Blaine when he was not even there.

''Who is it?'' Blaine asked, pointing to a guy on another page. Kurt looked down and saw his homeless friend, Ed. He smiled softly, missing his old pal.

''It's Ed.''

''An uncle? A friend of yours?'' Blaine asked, genuinely interested.

''A friend. He's homeless and I met him a few months back when I first worked at the restaurant.'' Blaine's eyes grew wider and wider. He wasn't staring because he found it strange, but it was by admiration. Seeing the look upon his face, Kurt grew uncomfortable. ''He's a really nice guy, you know. People judged him, but he…''

''I think it's remarkable.'' Blaine said. ''You're so kind-hearted and genuine… I fall more and more in love with you every day,'' Blaine was surprised by this declaration, but his features softened as he looked at Kurt, because this time, he really meant it. It was real and he couldn't just pretend that the butterflies in his stomach weren't there like the other times he lied to himself.

He cupped Kurt's cheek, and kissed him passionately as the book of memories laid between them, on a blank page that was written in Kurt's cursive letters ``my boyfriend and I'' Insert photo.

**-XX-**

It is a short chapter indeed, but an important one. I'm not 100% satisfied with it, though, but more like 99.9% satisfied. :) What do ya think?


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING:** There's mature content at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

**-XX-**

A couple of days later, on a breezy morning, Blaine was lying on his bed, the sheets only covered down from his waist. A soft breeze past through the big window and Blaine, subconsciously or not, groaned in contentment, eyes still closed. Feather kisses were spread on his back and two hands were massaging his sides.

''Kurt…'' he murmured, slowly awoken to be greet by his boyfriend, but once he turned around and open his eye expecting to see big and brilliant blue eyes, he saw almond-shaped green eyes. ''Sebastian!'' he squeaked, pushing Sebastian away from him. He was naked except for his boxer. Surprised to see him here in his room, he tried to cover his naked chest with the sheets.

''Hello to you too,'' Sebastian said. When Blaine took control of the situation, he pushed the covers down and glared at his childhood friend.

''What are you doing in my room?'' he asked harshly. He looked around quickly, wondering where Kurt was because they slept in the same bed. Sebastian shrugged good-naturally and smiled wickedly. He sat on the edge on the bed and played with the bed sheet with his long fingers.

''My mom got breakfast with some friends in town, and my dad is in his room with his mistress,'' he responded nonchalantly. Blaine nodded, familiar with Keith Smythe's unfaithful behavior. ''So I came here. I've missed you'' he murmured, leaning forward in the bed, trying to plant a kiss on Blaine's lips, but the curly haired turned his head at the last moment and get up of the bed, leaving a disgruntled young man behind.

''Oh, come on, Blaine!'' Sebastian encouraged, standing up as well. ''I know you want it. I know you want me; you _want_ this.'' He stepped closer to Blaine. ''I know you want to touch me, caress me, fu…''

''That's enough, Sebastian!'' Blaine roared. The tall man scoffed in his face, but he didn't show the anger and the hurt that Blaine's resilience made him feel.

''I know you want it, if not more'' Sebastian's voice was cold. ''There is a new guy in town. His daddy is a banker and he had two freaking Jacuzzis in his suit,'' he said, his voice becoming light again. ''_And _he has a Lamborghini Veneno 2014. Do you know how much they cost?'' he exclaimed, but he didn't get the reaction he wanted from Blaine.

''Yeah, I know. Pat's got one,'' Blaine replied distractedly, trying to get dressed as quickly as possible while Sebastian gushed about the new guy.

''And we did it in his car. _Twice_,'' Blaine rolled his eyes.

''Glad you had fun. Look, Seb. You really should go.''

''Why?'' he asked innocently as he stood up from the bed and walked slowly towards Blaine whose back was facing him as he zipped his jeans. ''You seem tense.'' He placed his hands on his shoulders to try to relax his muscles, ''It could have been you in his car,'' he murmured as he stroked his shoulders, but Blaine didn't let him continue. He shoved him abruptly.

''What are you doing?'' he snarled. Sebastian was taking aback by his aggressiveness, but his smirk didn't falter. ''I mean it, Seb. You really should go,'' he said more gently this time.

''But I don't want to,'' Sebastian said, sounding like a child. Sebastian was now only his boxers while the other man was all dressed for the day, rather hastily so. Blaine looked him up and down and Sebastian looked hopeful with his cocky smile, waiting for Blaine to strip himself like all the other times Blaine looked at him naked, but he didn't do it this time and he looked almost tired. ''Get dressed, Seb. I'm not kidding,'' he reached the discarded clothes of Sebastian on the floor and pushed them on his chest, waiting for the other man to take them, but he just pushed them away and leaned forward and kissed Blaine hurriedly on the mouth. Blaine gasped and stepped back.

''Come on, Blaine.'' He said, kissing his neck and his jaw. Blaine could want it or not, it still brought a lot of memories to the front of his mind. It was when Sebastian took of his boxer and he was half hard and Blaine could feel it on his leg that Blaine was brought back to the present and pushed him back. Sebastian whined, frustrated. He stood there in all of his glory but he didn't care. Blaine saw his body a million times and Blaine didn't raked his body, nor did he flinch when he saw it; he was just so used to it now. ''What is it, now?'' he barked. ''You're now faithful to your stuck-up bitch virgin?'' he yelled. ''You weren't a few weeks ago when I get there and we fucked behind his back. Why's the sudden change of heart?'' he asked like it was a legitimate question. Blaine shook his head, beginning to get frustrated. ''Why don't we fuck, right there, right now?'' he asked in a breathy way and he sounded desperate. He attached his arms around Blaine's neck, kissing him once again. ''I've missed being with you'' he said between the kisses. Blaine tried to push him slowly, but he just didn't want to let go, so Blaine pushed him hard.

''Enough!'' he roared. ''I don't want to be with you anymore, Sebastian,'' he said sternly. ''Try to understand that,''

''I still don't understand! We used to have so much fun,'' he said with a hint of nostalgia, looking at Blaine sadly. Then, his eyes hardened. ``It's because of that virgin-fuck, isn't it?'' he hissed between grit teeth.

''Don't talk like that about him!'' Blaine defended, turning his back on Sebastian, piercing a hole in the opposite wall with the fire burning in his hazel eyes. He could hear the cruel laugher of his childhood friend.

''My, my… You are defending a guy. That's a new one,'' he said mockingly, but the hurt could be heard in his voice. ''I've never seen you so smitten before… but it's supposed to be the other way around, isn't it?'' His eyes were not a dark green. ''It's a game, Blaine! Wake up!'' he yelled. ''You already seduced him. Now, go and fuck him and be done with it,'' he said coldly. Blaine still didn't turn around, listening to Sebastian's tirade and trying to find a way to just get rid of Sebastian. ''You know…'' he said as he walked towards Blaine. ''We used to enjoy this game. We were too young, obviously, but we watched as your brothers just went and did that game on everyone that meant their fancy. It was quite a show to watch… as much as a sexy doll he makes is he worth it?'' he asked. ''Are you going to waste your entire summer to fake to be in love with him, and to try every day to just have a lay instead of enjoying your days with me and be finally yourself? Because with Kurt around, you're just a clown, ready to get ridiculed by the world. ''

Blaine finally turned and stared at Sebastian. ''First of all, who said I was faking it?'' the surprise and fire in Sebastian's green eyes were showing, but he tried to show otherwise. ''And second of all, I've never felt more myself with him, then in my entire life. He made me realize that there's so much more in life then cars, and big hotels and fancy food.'' His goofy smile he had as he remembered all the things he did with Kurt that he never did before was gone and it was replaced by an angry scold. ''Now, don't tell me who I should hang out with or how I should be,'' he warned, looking dead-serious.

Sebastian scoffed. ''You think he changed you for the better, but you're wrong. You're deluded and he doesn't belong here. The sooner he realized that he belongs in a crappy apartment with cockroaches and his future consist on cleaning the table 5 of a restaurant, the better,'' he finished saucily.

''Seb, you really should go,'' Blaine said between gritted teeth.

''No,'' he said hurriedly, than placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. ''If you really want to try this whole relationship thingy, then fine. You're going to hit a wall. In the meantime… he doesn't need to know,'' he said huskily. He went to kiss Blaine again, but he turned his head and the lips touched his cheek instead. When Blaine looked at Sebastian, he saw the frustration, betrayal and jealousy. He could be a cruel and manipulative boy but who wasn't in a luxurious world like theirs? But despite his flaws, he was his childhood friend. His hard expression changed.

''Seb, I want us to stay friends. We were before we decided to have sex.'' He said softly, but Sebastian didn't want to hear it. He rolled his eyes.

''I don't want to share you,'' he shrugged. Blaine looked at him for a long moment; he looked sincere.

''You should get dressed,'' he finally said. He didn't even flinch when he looked down to see his penis and gestured to the discarded clothing. ''Now, please leave. I'll see you tonight for diner,'' he said gently, not wanting to trigger another crisis from his friend.

Suddenly, a knock came to the door. ''Blaine? Why's the door locked?'' a soft voice said and Sebastian almost sneered, but Blaine grabbed his arm and pushed him into the bathroom.

''Stay here! And don't talk,'' he warned.

''Why? You don't want your whore to know that you're fucking another guy?'' he asked crudely and Blaine's gentleness was gone and his eyes held only coldness. ''Kurt's not a cheap whore,'' he whispered hastily. ''And I don't sleep with you anymore, get used to it!'' When he opened the door, he was greeted by a smiling man with sparking blue eyes and holding a basket and two coffees.

''Good morning,'' he said in a gentle voice, bouncing on the heels of his feet. Blaine suddenly didn't think about the man hiding in his bedroom, but of the man in front of him. That man was a dream came true, he thought. ''I woke up earlier, that's why I wasn't there. I bought some coffee and breakfasts.'' When Blaine continued to stare at him, he added with a giggle. ''Are you gonna let me in? Or are we having breakfast in the hall?''

''Wha… oh! Of cou…'' then, an idea struck him. ''What about eating outside? The weather's good. We can ride our horses, too,'' a brilliant smile splattered Kurt's face and he nodded gingerly. Blaine closed his door behind him quickly, not wanting to spend more time in his bedroom to take care of his unruly curls. He was going natural, this morning. And he certainly didn't want Kurt to see a naked man in his room.

**-X-**

''This song is for my good friend, Mister Kurt Hummel,'' Mercedes said with a wink in Kurt's direction as she started singing a beautiful rendition of one of Kurt's favorite soul's song _Feeling Good, _by Nina Simone.

It was a good night as usual at the hotel. People were chatty, the waiters were impeccable and the food; glorious. Kurt sat with Blaine's family and made sure to only look at Mercedes or Blaine. And Maggie, when she wanted to talk to him. He didn't want to acknowledge Charles or Beatrice.

''She's really good,'' Blaine said as he looked at her friend up on the stage who was dressed in a sparkling blue dress.

''It doesn't take a lot to be loved by you,'' Beatrice said in a bored voice. Her look was both on Mercedes and Kurt when she was saying this, sipping her red wine. He glared at his sister from across the table but Kurt concentrated on her performance, not wanting to miss the song she dedicated to _him._ He won't let Beatrice ruined it for him.

Once the song ended, Kurt waved at Mercedes before returning to his food. Blaine was murmuring something in his ear that made him blush and giggled. Charles, watching both of them from the far corner of the round table, scoffed and his wife, sitting by his side, elbowed him.

''Leave them alone,'' she said strictly.

''I just can't stand to see this, that's all,'' he muffled behind his glass of wine. He watched the couple closely as they whispered things to each other and smiled at some things that only them could know, only them could understand and it frustrated Charles greatly. Kurt didn't say anything as far as he knew, and it was better this way.

Charles was a cool man; he never got nervous and he was always, always calm. He had control and he had determination, but tonight, he had none of it. Kurt had something in him that pulled his strings and weaken his straight. He felt himself break into a sweat, but swallowed a big gulp of water to calm down.

Kurt, as innocent and kind-hearted that he was, could be the person to break him. It wasn't just about dating his son, but by knowing too much about his family.

``I don't care about it,'' he retorted. ``But he could find so much better. We don't really that Smythe kid anymore,'' he complained. Maggie rolled his eyes.

Maggie would've said that it was impolite to whisper in each other's ear at dinner time, but the sound of Blaine's chuckles was so pure, so fresh. She let them be. She was used to Blaine's snarky remarks, inappropriate language, and outbursts. She'd hope it was only his angst teenage hormones, but as he reached his 22 years and he was still like that, she was afraid she'd lose him. But then, Kurt came around.

''I think they're adorable.'' Maggie said to her husband.

Once the evening was over, Blaine kissed Kurt's temple as people continued mingling and went to do other activities.

''My room or yours?'' Blaine asked as they talk about where they were going to end up sleeping.

''Mm… Yours!'' Kurt responded as he captured Blaine's lips. The curly-haired boy nodded and smiled.

''But go on. I need to speak to Santana,'' Kurt said as he walked towards the kitchens.

He was just glad tonight was over, he thought as he entered the kitchens. He didn't like to dine with Blaine's family for obvious reasons but tonight, it was even more awkward.

Blaine made his way upstairs, using the grand marble staircase, but he was yanked by the arm and swiftly led in an alcove near the stairs where a little table with a status on it was displayed. The three older men cornered Blaine.

''Hey, guys,'' Blaine greeted them, trying to know why they wanted to talk to him in such a private way.

''Hey, little brother,'' Patrick mimicked his greetings, but his voice held an edge in it that Blaine didn't have.

''Did I do something wrong?'' he asked.

''We just want to talk to you,'' Christian said. He placed his hand on Blaine's head and ruffled his hair in a brotherly manner, but the force he used to do it didn't escape Blaine.

''All right… But can it wait until tomorrow?'' Blaine asked. ''You had all diner to say it to me, I think it can wait a little longer,''

''Shut it, smart ass,'' Daniel retorted.

''You're going to join Kurt?'' Christian asked. Blaine nodded slowly. ''Come outside with us. I seriously need to smoke while we talk.''

''Sorry,'' Blaine shrugged. ''I don't smoke anymore, so what you have to say is going to be here.'' His brothers narrowed his eyes.

''You don't smoke? Since when?'' Christian asked, surprised and crossed his arms over his chest. Blaine shrugged again like it was no big deal.

''A couple of weeks ago. Maybe a month and a half?'' he responded with another question. Patrick made a humming sound, like he was thinking about something really, really hard.

''It's a coincidence with the fact that you were hanging out with Kurt, right?'' he said rather bluntly, arching an eyebrow. Blaine was getting annoyed by now.

''Maybe! What's your point?'' he said with a sigh. His brothers could get on his nerves and right now, he just wanted to be upstairs, in his room, with Kurt.

''Sebastian shared with us some interested facts.'' Christian said, ignoring his brother's last remark.

''Look, Sebastian is just jealous because I…''

''...You spend some quality time with Kurt.'' Daniel concluded for him, his straight hair falling into his brown eyes. Before Blaine could speak again, Christian cut in.

''I think the game must come to an end, now,'' he said amused and his other brothers nodded in unison. ''It never been so long with us before and it's fucking tiring,''

''What Christian is trying to say is: Are you going to sleep with him, or not?'' Patrick said impatiently. ''The game is pretty clear. You woo him, you sleep with him and then, you ridicule him. Period.''

''Yeah, Blaine. It's been a long time already!'' Daniel whined. Blaine didn't know what to say or to think. They were all looking at him and gulped, trying to shallow his saliva.

''Uhm… I...'' He took a deep breath, and said the only thing that came into mind and could give him some time. ''You told me I have all summer,'' he said in a calm voice, but inside, he was boiling. Who are they to decide of his relationship with Kurt? Why was he so afraid to say to them; it's not just a game anymore, it's real! But he didn't say anything. His brothers' charm had him under its spell once again.

There was one thing that pulled Blaine's strings, and it was his brothers. They knew how to manipulate him. As much as he could find his brothers annoying, he loved them. He was and always will be the youngest and his only goal he had as he was growing up was to love them and be accepted by them.

He was just freezing on the spot; he didn't know what to say anymore, or what to do. He just needed more time. If he knew what the coincidences would have been, then he would just have stopped the game, stop everything. He didn't know that a small lie to his brothers would hurt anyone; he was wrong.

Christian shook his head. ''It's getting way out of line, Blaine.'' He studied his younger brother and said in a low voice. ''You love him, don't you? You are in a real relationship with him, yeah?'' Blaine shook furiously the head.

''No, no!'' he lied and he could feel the guilt to deny his love for Kurt eating him alive. ''It's just a game, and you know it.''

''Then, prove it,'' Daniel said nonchalantly. ''Sleep with him. Tonight.''

Daniel smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder. ''It'll be fun, lighten up. I've never seen you so tight before,''

''It's just a trip, Blaine,'' Christian said. ''You worry too much and it's eating you alive,''

They gave him a last smile before walking away, leaving a confused young man behind.

**-X-**

Kurt sat on Blaine's bed, taking off his polish shoes. This dinner was quiet tiring and he just wanted to relax. He signed in ecstasy when his back touched the pillow.

''Big night?'' Blaine asked, smiling. He joined him on the bed as he took off his vest. He was now only in his black slacks and his blue Paley shirt.

''Yeah. Don't get me wrong… in fact, you can; an evening with your family? This was so awkward! Charles gave me these dirty looks, your brothers gave me these funny looks and Beatrice… well, she acted like a slut.'' He said, and then added. ''But Maggie was sweet, though. As usual.'' He said and put a hand to his temple like he had a headache. He sat up straight like a bolt of lightning and turned slightly to be face to face with his boyfriend. ''I'm sorry, Blaine! This is your family and I dump all of this on you. They're not that bad, you know and I…'' he was interrupted by Blaine's deep chuckles.

''It's alright, Kurt. I can't stand my dad either and as for my sister, she's a brat and she is slutty.'' Speaking of his sister, it reminded him of why Kurt was so distant towards her and why she stared at him like he was some insect ready to get killed. ''Which reminds me… why aren't you on speaking term with her? I thought you liked her.'' Kurt shrugged weakly, not wanting to say anything about his meeting with Beatrice and her father. He knew Blaine didn't like them, but he didn't want to add fuel to the fire.

''She's just not the person I thought she was.'' He whispered, because it pained him to admit that a relatively sweet girl he thought she was for years was actually an hypocrite and spoiled little brat that was willing to sleep around to get what she wanted and it disgusted him.

''Well,'' Blaine said, intertwined his hand with Kurt's. ''I'm sorry about them.''

''It's okay. I have someone to distract me through the meal, though.'' He whispered suggestively and giggled when Blaine arched an eyebrow at him.

''Mm… Like that?'' He said, leaning forwards and kissing Kurt's neck. ''Is that what I did earlier?'' he asked huskily.

''W-well,'' Kurt panted. ''You are quite skilled, because no one suspected a thing.''

''That's because they thought I was whispering stuff in your ear but I was actually doing it…'' he said as he nibbled Kurt's lob with his teeth. Kurt gripped the sheets behind him and his back hit the bed again but this time, Blaine fallowed him in his fall and he straddled his waist, continuing to bite at his long neck. Kurt moaned loudly and Blaine stopped what he was doing and took off his shirt in a hurry; Kurt's moans sent shivers down this spine.

When he looked at Kurt again, laying like this on the bed, he was trembling. He stared at his sparkling blue eyes that were so trusted, so loving. He didn't deserve this trust, this love. What he was doing was wrong; he was controlled by his brothers. He was actually in the process of sleeping with this man he gradually had feelings for, to prove his brothers were wrong. To make them believe that he wasn't in love with him and it was still a game, but it wasn't. His feelings, his mind and his lifestyle changed, just for this 19 years old boy who looked up at him with eyes so youthful and happy. He couldn't do this, but he didn't seem to want to stop.

''I want you so much,'' he murmured.

''I want you too,'' Kurt said back. He took off his shirt and Blaine saw his pale and smooth chest. He ran his rough hand on his stomach and the contrast between his tan hand and the paleness of his skin was beautiful. He leaned forwards and captured Kurt's lips in a feverish kiss, rutting his hips with Kurt and making some friction. Kurt moaned again and it brought flashes to Blaine's forefront of his mind. He suddenly heard Christian's voice. _Woo him and then, fuck him and leave him._ Then, Daniel reply was_; I slept with this girl for this game. I just met her and she was a virgin and then, two weeks after, I was banging her_. He then heard Patrick's voice. _Prove us you don't love him. Sleep with him tonight. We'll take care of the rest. _

Prove to us that you are worthy to be an Anderson, a little voice said in his mind and it reminded him of his father.

When he felt Kurt's fingers touching his zipper, he snapped out of his thoughts and he stepped back, breathing heavily. Kurt looked at him with narrowed eyes.

''Blaine?'' he asked, unsure of himself. ''Did I do something wrong?'' he said in a small voice.

''No, no. You didn't do anything wrong. You're perfect.'' He said, taking a big breath and trying to calm himself and his boner down.

''Then, what's wrong?'' Kurt asked and he was now sitting Indian style. ''I was enjoying it. Did you?'' he asked and Blaine could hear the uncertainty and naivety behind his question.

''Of course, of course!'' he said frantically, not wanting Kurt to get the bad idea that he didn't want him at last. ''I just… I just don't want to rush you, you know?'' he said sheepishly.

''You're not rushing me. I want this,'' He grabbed Blaine's wrist, but Blaine's hand went immediately to Kurt's cheek, caressing his cheekbone in a loving gesture.

''I'm just… it's not the right time,'' he confessed. He didn't want to do it because of what his brothers truly wanted. ''I don't want to have this terrible dinner with my terrible family in the back on our minds,'' he told him instead, and it wasn't entirely false. Kurt's eyes softened and he nodded.

''You're right. We don't have to do it tonight. I want it to be perfect,'' he said, giving Blaine a toothy smile and he couldn't resist it; he kissed him.

''It's going to be perfect. This is going to happen when you and I decide it would happen,'' he declared a little forcefully, but Kurt didn't notice it. ''I want you to trust me when I say I love you,'' he said. Kurt nodded slowly, not quite sure what he meant by the force he used to declare his love. ''But in the meantime…'' Kurt heard a zipping noise and saw Blaine unzipping his slacks.

''But Bl-Blaine, you said…''

''You gave me a blowjob, remember?'' At Kurt's jerky nod, he continued. ''I didn't repay you.'' He said huskily and Kurt gulped. He never had a blowjob in his entire life! He didn't know how it felt or how pleasurable it could be. ''Relax, baby. I want you to feel good,'' in that instant, Blaine was relaxed. He was in control. He decided to give Kurt some pleasure, and not the other way around so his brothers could suck it. Once Kurt was naked on the bed and trembling from anticipation, Blaine took him in his mouth and the warm and wet feeling around his penis gave Kurt the most mind-blowing experience of his life. He never felt anything like it. Blaine's hands wandered on his belly and his sides and came to massage his thighs and balls. He was good at it, very good and Kurt knew he had other experiences, but it didn't stop him from enjoying it.

When he did it to Blaine, it was hesitant and slow, but with Blaine doing this to him, it was with no hesitation and he was actually deep-throating him! He threw his head on the pillow and his moans got louder and louder and with each whine and moan, he was quicker and his swipes of tongue were stronger and faster. He gripped Blaine's hair.

''I'm gonna cum,'' he said breathlessly. A few minutes later, he came into Blaine's mouth and he hummed contently.

''So, your first blow-job?'' Blaine asked with a smirk, satisfied with Kurt's reaction. Kurt tasted like heaven. He lay on his back, fully naked except for his boxer and he threw a blanket over Kurt's naked and sainted body and his.

''That was mind-blowing. It was good, really, really good,'' Kurt said as he laid his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine was tightening his grip around Kurt.

''You know I'll never hurt you, you know that, right?'' Blaine asked a few minutes later. Kurt didn't respond right away, finding odd the change in conversation.

''I know,'' he said gently. Blaine nodded like he was trying to convince himself. Kurt slept well that night, Blaine didn't.


	13. Chapter 13

''So, I was with this girl last night and she was so hot. I mean, I know you like cocks over pussies, Hummel, but men. You'd turn as straight as a stick for her,'' Puck said, throwing a rock in the water.

''I don't think it could happen,'' Santana said dryly. ''But I've seen this girl. Hot,'' she commented and Puck smirked, slightly proud that his taste in girls are reciprocated. Puck, Santana and Kurt were on a small pond in the town, enjoying a warm afternoon. Puck was satisfied with his life as a prince in the hotel, taking advantage of his status of the best friend of Blaine Anderson's boyfriend to live a luxurious life. Kurt didn't mind, though. Noah had a shitty life in a crappy neighborhood and lived on Kurt's couch most of the time, so Kurt really, really didn't mind.

Puck threw another rock in the water below them. ''Hey, Pretty Boy, you seem awfully quiet today,'' Santana noticed as she eyed her friend critically. Kurt hadn't spoken much since they got together. He shrugged.

''It's just… complicated.''

''Oh, please. I know the Andersons for years, now. I know complicated.'' Kurt signed and looked into the water. Should he talk about it? Should he let two of the most important people in his life into this mess?

''It's just…''

''Is it Blaine?'' Puck asked. ''Because I told him that I don't give a fuck about his millions; if he hurt you, I'd have his scrawny ass.''

''Calm down, Noah,'' Kurt hissed as he looked over Puck's shoulder to see a mother with his child on the pond who gave some bread for the birds, walking briskly passed them. ''He's nothing but a gentleman to me. It's his family, though.'' He said sadly. He contemplated the water for a moment. ''They don't want me here.''

Santana waited for the downfall as she arched an eyebrow for him to continue.

''Charles gave me money-lots of it, to leave and never contact Blaine ever again.'' Santana's look hardened.

''I'm not surprised.'' She said harshly. Puck's jaw was slacked. ''There' one thing you need to know about him, Kurt.'' She said as she put her elbows on the rails, looking at his friend. ''Charles do what he wants. It's always been that way- but you can't get controlled by him,''

''But he had good reasons to do what he did, though,'' Kurt said quickly-almost too quickly.

''So you protect this asshole or what?'' Puck snarled. Kurt took a deep breath; he better say all the truth, now.

''Of course not,'' he quickly said. ''But the way I live my life; the simplicity of it all bothers him greatly,'' he said bitterly. ''Anyways, the main reason why I concern him if the fact that I saw Christian taking cocaine at the cocktail last month. He told him that and I guess he waited a month to see if I'd say anything. But I didn't and I guess he just doesn't want to take the risk and doesn't trust me.'' He finished his explanation, wishing for some advice; anything. Anything from a best friend with a Mohawk saying `I told you to get your scrawny little ass back to New York' or like a big sister would say `I told you so. My Mexican third eye never lies.'

''Don't take him too seriously, Kurt,'' Santana finally said. ''He's a coward. He's afraid of a nineteen year old. And he's heartless; he wants to keep his reputation intact over his son's happiness. It's sad,'' she concluded quite nostalgic as she looked down at the water.

''Beatrice agrees with him,'' he murmured darkly. At the brunet's name, Santana's head shot up and she began to talk quickly.

''Beatrice crave the attention; it's about time you realize what a phony she really is,'' Santana said. ''She- she manipulate people and she's damn good at it,'' a dark look passed over her eyes. ''You really, really should've trusted her,'' she concluded in a whisper, her voice was shaky.

''She's not the person I thought she was,'' he said, shaking his head.

''I actually slept with her and…''

''You did what?'' Santana and Kurt said in unison. Puck merely shrugged, he didn't think it was a big deal and she was quite good in bed.

''Hey, I didn't know she was a little brat like that. If I knew she was like that with you, I wouldn't have do that.'' he said with a cocky smile. ''I thought she was a little angel with her polite attitude and her good manners but once we get into the bedroom, she nearly begged for it.''

''We get the picture, Noah,'' Kurt said tiredly. ''She's just a hypocrite. She just wants to follow in her daddy's footsteps.'' He signed and just watched as the rocks Noah threw in the water ricocheted.

''And I don't know what to do anymore,'' he said after a moment, biting his upper lip. ''I love it here; I'm so, so happy. Blaine is so sweet to him and I really care about him… and now, his family is kind of after me. How can I be fully happy with a guy whose family hates me? I don't want to leave. Every time I look at them, it's like they are ready to jump at me and… Blaine… I don't want to tell him. He already doesn't like his father, I don't want to give him reason to hate him more.'' He was panicking and Santana put a hand on his shoulder.

''Just don't tell him'' she said matter-of-factly.

''What? But trust is everything in a relationship and…''

''Then tell him''

''Yeah, but it's his family and…''

''And he's coming,'' Puck said, looking over Kurt's shoulder. In a swift movement, Kurt swirled around and was in an instant engulfed in his boyfriend's arms.

''Hey baby!'' he greeted, enthusiastic.

''H-Hi, Blaine,'' Kurt said, utterly surprised to get caught by his boyfriend; but not really. He knew he was coming to see him on the pond, but he hadn't realized that their conversation ran so deep. His emotions were all over the place, now and he just wanted to sleep and never get up.

''Hey San,'' he went to hug his friend and waved at Puck. He looked at a silent Kurt. ''You promise me a day in the capital. I hope you keep your word,''

And the sleep can wait, Kurt thought as he was dragged by the hand by an enthusiastic Blaine.

''I'm stealing him from you, guys,'' he said as he placed an arm around Kurt's waist. Santana shook his hand and waved at them in a `I don't care' motion.

''I got a kitchen to run this afternoon anyways.'' She fled the scene, dragging along Puck back to the hotel.

**-X-**

''You know, we didn't have to take the limo to go there,'' Kurt said as they walked through the busy city.

''You like that, don't deny it,'' Blaine winked at him. He looked around himself with distaste. ''When I asked you to go to the city and do some shopping, I was thinking about beautiful and tasteful boutiques. I thought you like fashion… there's an amazing street in this city, a bit like the fifth ave., but more historic obviously, but you have Gucci, Armani, and Chanel… I can pay you anything you want,'' Kurt rolled his eyes good-naturally. They were strolling through the streets with little shops and little stands that sell everything; cheap jewelry, clothing, foods and old records that a man with dreads that looked like a white Bob Marley was selling. The street was packed with people and the chattering was loud. The mix with food creates a delicious smell. Blaine, not use to this sort of thing, felt crowded.

''Of course I love fashion, but I still love places like this. You should try some different things once in a while, Mr. I'm content to stay in my bubble.'' He giggled, and Blaine feigned to look offended. ''In New York, I am always in China Town. Stuff was less expensive and the atmosphere was just great.'' He looked at a stand that sells jewelry, scarves and bags. ''Oh, look!'' He pointed at a powder blue scarf that glittered in the sun and twirled in the wind. Blaine looked at the scarf, then at Kurt and his blue eyes and his heart melted. ''It will look beautiful on you. It will bring out the blue in your eyes.'' He turned to the seller. ''How much for that scarf?'' He asked, taking his wallet.

''What? No! You're not buying me stuff,'' Kurt said.

''I want to. This scarf is great,'' Blaine complemented as he touched the fine fabric with his fingertips.

''Yes, but…''

''Not but.'' He gave the money that the seller asked for, handing him the beautiful scarf. Kurt huffed.

''Fine, but I buy something for you,'' Blaine knew he didn't have a chance to argue; Kurt was stubborn. He shrugged.

''Fine. Anyways, this place won't ruin you. This scarf cost me only 20. You know that if we were in a boutique on the street that _I _want, then I could've bought you a scarf of 200.'' Kurt shook his head and laughed.

''It's not how much you pay a present that makes it valuable and loved. It's the love you put into this.'' Kurt continued to walk like he didn't know much the words he said impact on Blaine who now walked at a slower pace, deep in thoughts.

''Look at this bracelet,'' Kurt said as he walked at a stand. They were bracelets handmade with pearls and precious stones with and twines are twisted together. Of course, Kurt knew they were fake gemstones, but he thought it could look good on Blaine who was always so preppy with classy clothing; the Hindi look could be great on him. ''I'll buy you this one!'' he said, pointing to a bracelet and the seller reached behind him to take it. The twine was a rich brown color and there were a few precious stones in a honey and bright amber color that were scattered around the bracelet. ''It will brings out _your_ eyes,''

Blaine smiled softly and looked at the bracelet; he'd never had something like that before. His jewelry- mostly watches- were always coming from a well-known boutique or designer, but in a way, this cheap bracelet was the most cherish jewelry he will ever possess.

**-X-**

Scarf around the neck and bracelet around the wrist, the couple were strolling around the city, simply enjoying the company of each other. Sometimes, a few looks were on them and Kurt could've noticed a few flashes, but he made sure not to get too annoyed. He knew Blaine was a face for the public, but he just tried to live, love, and be happy.

They sat on a bench in a beautiful park. They were drinking coffee with a muffin each. Kurt giggled at something Blaine was saying, until his eyes caught something behind Blaine. He stopped laughing and stood up.

''You want to leave?'' Blaine asked, curious by Kurt's sudden change of behavior. Kurt shook his head.

''No, I'll be right back.'' Blaine fallowed his boyfriend with his eyes, until he caught the guy sitting on the ground, back to an old, but beautiful and big building that looked like the city hall. He watched curiously as Kurt gave his half eating muffin and the guy took it slowly and began to eat fast, recognition in his tired eyes. Blaine could see Kurt's mouth moving and the guy nodded and talked with a little smile.

''Sir, I'll ask you to leave,'' said a harsh voice. Blaine couldn't make the words. He just watched a man in a dark suit stepped out of the building and gestured wildly as he pointed accusingly the man sitting on the ground with a blanket over his laps. Kurt approached the man, talking back to him and that was when Blaine saw red. The man grabbed Kurt's bicep and twisted it painfully and pushed Kurt aside. Blaine crossed the park, then the street that led to the city hall, not caring about the cars.

''Hey!'' he yelled. He approached the guy and pushed him away from Kurt. ''Is there a_ problem_, here?'' he asked harshly, glaring darkly at the man.

''Yes, there's a problem, indeed,'' he spoke elegantly. ''This is the city hall and this man,'' he pointed at the greasy-haired man still sitting on the concrete. ''gives a horrible image. He needs to go away; he scares the tourists,'' he said in a nasally voice. Kurt wanted to protest, but Blaine cut him off.

''I'd be happy to say that to my mother, Maggie Anderson. She gives money for your god-damned city for years for several charity cases, as well as rebuilding all the north wing of your precious city hall when they were a fire three years ago.'' Recognition flashed into the man's brown eyes.

''Blaine Anderson,'' he simply said. ''I-I didn't recognise you.''

''Well, now you do.'' He said coolly. ''And you see this man? He's my boyfriend, so you'll make sure to recognize his face in the future. No friends of mine will be harm by your or your stupid protocol.''

''But the tour…''

''The tourists can look away,'' Blaine huffed. ''There's people with no luck all around the globe; surely they won't look too offend if they see it here,''

''I-I…'' the man stuttered. ''Very well,'' he said awkwardly and his suit seemed suddenly too tight on him. ''Have a good day, sirs.'' He flew up the stairs and entered the doors.

''Asshole,'' Blaine murmured as he watched him retreat behind the glass doors.

''It was great what you did,'' Kurt said softly as he took Blaine's forearm. He gave him a soft smile, trying to soothe his boyfriend.

''Thank you'' a croaked voice said behind them. The couple turned around; Kurt's eyes were misty. The man had long and greasy hair and his skin was ravaged by the nature and he got warm and ripped clothes, even though it was summer. ''No one ever stood up for me before,''

''It was nothing, really,'' Blaine replied, giving the man his best smile but Kurt could tell his voice was trembling and he could see Blaine's eyes shining with a mix of emotions; happiness and fullness to help someone, but also sadness like he couldn't believe that there was people struggling like that every day.

The man nodded in gratitude and placed the muffin Kurt gave to him a few minutes ago securely in his old bag and walked away with no destination.

**-X-**

It was the evening and Kurt and Blaine were in Kurt's bedroom, watching as the rain hit the window. Blaine was quiet for the rest of the day; they hang out and when dinner came, they decided to eat in the bedroom. Blaine didn't want to deal with his annoying brothers and Kurt didn't want to face Charles and Beatrice.

''You've been quiet,'' Kurt said, sipping his tea on his bed. Blaine shrugged.

''I keep thinking about that homeless guy.''

''It doesn't surprise me,'' Kurt said sadly.

''I-I never thought about them,'' Blaine said and looked away, like he was lost in his own deep and confusing thoughts.

''What do you mean?'' Kurt asked.

''I've always known my own little comfort, you know. Fancy clothes, fancy cars, foods, schooling in great schools. I have it all. But some people doesn't. And I just realized that, right now,'' Blaine said, ashamed because yes, he knew they were people struggling in the world but he didn't care; he didn't give a fuck. He felt disgusted with himself. Kurt approached him and took his hand.

''Don't be ashamed, Blaine. You are an extraordinary man. You've grown up into this lifestyle, but you didn't choose it. As a kid, you didn't have the opportunity to look behind those walls your parents built for you and your siblings. But you know what makes you a better person then Beatrice or… your dad?'' Blaine shook his head. '' You realized, Blaine. And you feel their pain. The world isn't perfect, but I try to make it a better place for some people. I can't help everyone, but I can help a few,'' he said sincerely and Blaine couldn't help but ask.

''What made you help them?'' There was a faint smile on Kurt's pale lips.

''When I was a kid, my mom woke me up one morning. I was about six. I didn't know where we were going and it was dawn so it was early and I was still sleepy. We were at Lima Height; the poorest side of Lima. There were people sleeping in alleys. She opened a basket that she carried with her and told me to give some muffins, fruits, breads and hot coffee she had made and poured in thermos. She told me that I shouldn't be scared of them and it was only people who didn't have a lot of chance in their lives. Of course, there were some dangerous people, like drug addicts, but mom knew those guys. She was there almost every morning. She just thought that it was time for me to do the same. I liked it so much that we did it almost every morning when dad was at work. We even helped at the Lima shelter, because my mother was also a volunteer there and she made the soup. So I helped her. She was a teacher too, she was incredible… when she passed away, I couldn't stop doing this, so I continued to help those in needs.'' Blaine looked at him in a whole new light; this man was beyond amazing. ''So you see, Blaine. If my mom didn't show me this, then I'd probably never help those people, so don't feel guilty because your parents covered you from this world.'' Blaine nodded and signed. Kurt knew what Blaine needed right now; something no one could resist when there were down and Kurt Hummel made the best. Choux à la crème.

''Come on, I'm hungry,'' he suddenly said.

''But we had dinner,'' Blaine said as he pointed at the empty dishes near the window. Kurt picked up some keys on a table.

''Yes, but no dessert! Come on,'' He took Blaine's hand and together, they made their way to Santana's hell kitchens.

**-X-**

''It's 10 o'clock and so usually, San is the last one to leave at 8 when she finished to prepare her next menu for the next day. '' Kurt explained as he unlocked the doors. Some people were still mingling around in different areas of the hotel; mostly men around a table sharing cigars and Jack Daniels.

Blaine knew Santana's schedule like the back of his hand because of his friendship with her and knowing her for years, but it was entertaining to see Kurt so excited to explain something he already knew; it was cute. Blaine didn't say a word and let Kurt leading him into the shiny and big kitchen.

''What are we doing here, exactly?'' Blaine asked.

''Baking,'' Kurt answering like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

''I know, but… why now? It's late.'' Kurt shrugged as he searched for different ingredients in pantries and fridges.

''Cooking and baking relax me.''

''Are you nervous about something?'' Blaine asked and Kurt shrugged and bowed his head. He knew something was up with Kurt but didn't want to sound like the needy boyfriend. If something was bothering him, then he will tell him in his own terms.

Kurt, on the other hand, wanted to tell him so badly about how his family threated him, but he didn't voice his fears. ''Well, I have a lot on my mind, of course,'' he replied easily. ''For example, my dream of opening a restaurant is a big stress,'' he said and it was true, in a way. It wasn't the thing that bothered him at the moment, but he did feel some pressure about his future, even though it was in a few years.

''You'll be amazing, don't worry,'' Blaine said passionately because he truly believed in Kurt.

A couple of minutes later, they were working in silence with Kurt indicating something Blaine should do and he never thought he would say it one day, but he actually enjoyed baking. In his home, he never had the privilege to do it or know how to do it because his mother never cooked. It was always a maid and his father always said that the kitchen was for women and women only. When he watched Kurt mixing, owning the kitchen like he did, men belonged in a kitchen as well as women did.

''This is going to be my mark,'' Kurt said as he took the batter and put in a pan. Blaine gave him a curious look as he copied Kurt with his movements and poured his own batter into another pan. Kurt continued. ''Choux à la crème. This is the ultimate French dessert. This is flaky, fresh and creamy. My restaurant will serve only French food and I want my restaurant in Manahan where the people who knows good food can eat it. My friend Rachel said I'm ambitious, though. But that's what I want to do, you know. New York is a challenging place to open up a restaurant, but I'll try my best.''

''I admire people with drive like you'' Blaine said, looking at Kurt across the steel table. ''I've grown up with people who always received without trying. You actually fight for what you want and it's admirable.''

''Thanks, Blaine. It means a lot to me that my boyfriend encourages me.'' He said with a teasing smile. Blaine chuckled and leaned forward and captured Kurt's lips in a tender kiss.

''You're welcome,'' he whispered.

**-X-**

''These are fabulous,'' Blaine exclaimed as he ate a Choux à la Crème covered in chocolate. Kurt ate one with vanilla and pistachio cream and he genuinely smiled; he loved it when people liked his food but with Blaine, it was more than loved it; he was proud of himself.

''I should cook more often for you, then.'' Kurt teased.

''Definitely. San's good, but you are just on a new level, Chef Hummel.'' Blaine teased back but he was sincere. Kurt blushed at the compliment. They were sat on the cold ground, just like they were when Blaine found Kurt in the kitchen with his memory book wide open on his lap. Blaine ate the cream puffs like they were no tomorrow.

''Can I ask you a question?'' Kurt asked after a moment. Blaine stopped eating and looked at him and nodded. ''We know each other for over 2 months, now. And I still don't know a lot of things about your family,'' _besides being hypocrite, selfish, cold-hearted and mean._

''And I still don't know much about yours,'' Blaine said with a smile. Kurt rolled his eyes.

''My dad's a mechanic, my step-mother's a nurse and Finn decided to be a teacher while my friend and future sister-in-law wants to scream at the top of her lungs in some show on Broadway.'' Blaine laughed at that; he really wanted to meet that girl. Kurt always whined about how she is, but you could see the love and adoration he had for her. ''But seriously, though. What are you guys do? Living off on your daddy's money for the rest of your life?'' Kurt giggled.

''Oh, I'm wounded!'' Blaine said with a comical hurt expression. ''If you believe that we didn't need to go to school, then you're wrong. My dad takes education very seriously. We were in the best of schools. Uniform and all.'' Blaine chuckled. ''We were all in a boarding school in Boston named Dalton Academy, and Beatrice went to St-Mary. It was pretty far from our home in Miami, but I guess he liked his children to be as far away from him as possible.'' He rolled his eyes at his father coldness. ''Patrick graduated and went to Yale, where he met his future wife, Lucy. Christian and Daniel got into Columbia in New York and Beatrice went to some fancy school in France.'' He shrugged, clearly not interested by his sister's whereabouts. Kurt made a humming sound.

''They are smart if they went to those colleges,'' Kurt mused and Blaine huffed.

''You don't need to be smart if you have money, Kurt.'' Kurt nodded. It was very true.

''And what about you? Did you go to college?'' he asked. Blaine scoffed.

''I was too busy to party,'' he said matter-of-factly.

''But do you want to?''

''There is a time, I would've said yes. But now, I'm not sure. My dad always said that my brothers and sister were good enough to go and pursue a big college career. He always encouraged them, but I never get any encouragement, so I never really get pushed to go into college. Anyways, at that time, I was more interested looking for a guy to sleep with then what my future will entailed.'' Kurt looked at him sadly. What kind of person his dad was? You always should encourage your child, no matter what. ''My dad got this big dream of his; he wanted his sons to go to school and after their degree, they will come back and run the family business with him. And I'm a part of that, too. Even though I refused to go to school, he wants me by his side. He believes we can be bigger.'' Kurt arched an eyebrow.

''Bigger?'' He scuffed. ''You are more powerful than the Hilton hotels and Paris is green of jealousy as we speak.'' Blaine grinned at the comparison. He took Blaine's hand tenderly and stroked the flesh. ''You let him or anyone run your life. Do something you like or you'll regret it. Life's too short for regrets.'' He took another bite with his free hand of his pastry. ''Look at me, I'm here for that reason, after all. And you're 22 years old, it's not too late to go to college if you really want to.''

''You're right. Life's too short and that's why I'm going to kiss you now. You have some cream at the corner of your lips,'' he said with a smile as he leaned forwards to capture Kurt's full lips and to lick (in a so not sensual way) the cream off of his face.

''It's sweet; just like you.'' Blaine said and Kurt rolled his eyes at the cheesiness. He won't admit it, but he liked it.

**-XX-**

**Why, hello, my friends! I'm sorry this took so long, but it's summer and well, I've been lazy. :) I hope you still like it! A bombshell is coming soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNINGS: There will be racist content.**

**-XX-**

''… and that's why you have to take the deep purple dress, Mercedes. Purple is just _so_ your color,'' Kurt said to his friend as they walked through a beautiful boutique in the city.

''I don't know.'' She said. ''Are you sure? Because it's a wedding, wouldn't it be more appropriate to wear something with a light color instead of a dark one?'' she asked.

''Yeah, Kurt,'' Santana said. ''She's black, no need to add more dark colors,'' Kurt gaped at her, but Mercedes rolled her eyes and shook her head.

''Anyways,'' he continued. ''We'll see what we can find,'' he finally said. It was a classy and rather pricy boutique with beautiful dresses for weddings and big events and there were suits for gentlemen as well. Blaine insisted they go there to find something and he wanted to pay for Kurt. He refused and preferred to just wear one of his suits, but because it was a big wedding, he didn't want to make a fuss and disappointed his boyfriend by saying that it doesn't matter and his brother's wedding wasn't important enough.

Oh, Kurt was excited about this wedding! He loved weddings as much as he loved fashion and food. He couldn't wait to be at the end of august and meet the future bride. Everybody talked about her nowadays and even the magazines began to say some juicy details, even though she stayed in the shadows. Patrick wanted it that way; he didn't want to make his private life that public. Kurt was even happy for Patrick to get married; he and Daniel never did or said anything against him.

''Oh, look that dress!'' Mercedes exclaimed as she pointed to a sparkly red dress.

''You are not going in a cabaret,'' Santana said.

''Okay, then,'' Mercedes signed, and then exclaimed again. ''And this one?'' The dress was an ugly yellow that Kurt wanted to gag. Personally, yellow was never one of his favorite colors.

''You'll look like a big banana!'' Santana exclaimed, rolling his eyes. ''Look, the gold to go in wedding is to dress as beautifully as the bride, but not too beautiful –you don't want to steal the show from the bride- but sexy enough to leave the party with a woman, or in your case, a man.'' She snatched a dress from a rack that a girl wanted and glared at the girl; she flew the scene.

''I'm going to see in the men's section,'' Kurt said and the girls both nodded, not looking up from the dresses.

Once in the men section, he looked around. The suits were all white and black. There were nothing wrong with the suits, it was just… plain. Formal. Nothing to stand out. At his prom, he had a kilt. Of course, he had good taste; he didn't want a red or blue suit. Maybe a tie with a beautiful color could do the trick…

He went to the Armani section.

''I didn't know you could afford such expensive clothes,'' a deep voice said behind him. He turned around swiftly, surprised to see Sebastian there.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked breathlessly, trying to look nonchalant but it didn't work. He looked like he'd seen a ghost.

''Same as you, I'm sure,'' he said, trailing his long and much too thin fingers on the sleeves of the suits on the rack near him. ''As a good friend of the family, I'm invited to the wedding, too.''

''Great,'' he gritted.

''You know, I really don't want to see you uncomfortable, there,'' he said in a fake concern voice.

''And why is that?'' he asked, not really sure he wanted to know the answer.

''This wedding is an Anderson wedding. This is gonna be huge and I'm sure you never went to a place like this. You'll get lost,''

''Don't worry. I live in New York, so I'm pretty sure I can find my way in a wedding.''

''I'm sure, I'm sure…'' he lifted a hand and caressed Kurt's cheek bone. ''I know why Blaine is so interested in you. You're cute.'' Kurt stepped back, refusing to get touched by this man.

''Sebastian,'' he said in a hard voice. ''I don't know what you are trying to prove, but you waste your time.''

''You'll never fit in, Kurt. That's what I'm trying to prove,'' he said in a calm voice. ''Blaine will see reason.''

''My relationship with Blaine is none of your damn business nor is Charles', or Beatrice's and anyone else's business!'' he said harshly, quite tired of this game. He was happy with Blaine, so why people tried to break them apart?

Kurt could see a glint in Sebastian's eyes. ''You just don't belong here, nor with Blaine. Stay away from him,'' he said rather forcefully. When Kurt saw Sebastian's green eyes, realization hit him.

''You are jealous.'' He said, mouth agape. Sebastian glared at him, his emerald eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared up.

''You don't know Blaine,'' he retorted angrily. '_'I_ know him for years and _he_ chose you.''

''It doesn't matter if you grew up together or not; he wants to be with me, not you. If you continue to act like s spoil little brat, then I'm afraid he won't be interested to keep you as a friend either. I don't like you and I'm pretty sure you don't like me, but I don't wish to ruin a friendship.'' Sebastian's laugh was cruel, so full of contempt and superiority that Kurt stepped back.

''You think you are special, don't you? You think you're the little butterfly who was able to save poor Blainey boy from himself? You're no savior, Kurt and you'll know it very soon.'' Kurt looked confused at this, but he crossed his arms over his chest.

''I didn't save him. He knew he had to change his life and it just happens that I was there to witness it.''

''You're just naïve, Kurt. A poor little fool. You don't belong here and I think people said it to you enough for you to understand.''

''I have no attention to leave. You know… I felt pity for you because you were attached to Blaine, but now, I'm just laughing.'' He said and turned around to leave and joined his friends in the women section.

''We'll see who'll laugh,'' Sebastian said as he retreat. When he joined Santana and Mercedes who didn't waste any time to show him their dresses they chose –a beautiful long white dress with little golden pearls incrusted in the dress and swirl all around the material for Mercedes and a gorgeous and equally long turquoise dress that was cut all way to the leg to show off a little bit of skin for Santana. The dress was simple, but elegant and it will be great with a sparkling necklace, Kurt thought. As he watched his friends trying the dresses, his look wandered to the big window of the boutique where mannequins were displayed and he saw a chauffeur opening a door of a Bentley and Sebastian stepped in, and through the window, he gave Kurt his most genuine smile; Kurt wanted to gag.

**-X-**

''Race ya!'' Blaine yelled at Kurt as he raced through the thick forest with his horse, followed closely by Kurt. Black Beauty was faster though and it wasn't long before his horse by passed Blaine's and Kurt threw him his most charming and cocky smile at Blaine as the latter watched his boyfriend from behind with adoration in his eyes. They soon stopped at their little secret place and Kurt reminded himself that, in fact, it was the place where he got a lot of firsts, like his kiss with Blaine and his first intimate moment with another man.

Reminding it made him blush madly. They led their horses near a tree with enough water for both of them; Blaine placed a blanket he retrieved from his bag. They sat there in silence, listening to the sound of nature and peace surrounding them.

''Did you have a good time shopping with the girls?'' Blaine asked.

''Yes,'' he simply said, no wanting to bring Sebastian into the conversation. It was better that way. Blaine brought a hand to cup Kurt's cheek and when they locked their eyes, Blaine smiled tenderly, caressing the soft flesh beneath his fingers. Kurt caught the bracelet Blaine wore on his wrist.

''You have the bracelet,'' he said with a soft smile, happy that his boyfriend kept the gift he gave him, as cheap as it was. Blaine nodded.

''Of course, my boyfriend gave me this,'' he said matter-of-factly. ''It's the most precious thing I possess,'' Kurt laughed a little.

''You're silly. It's cheap,'' he giggled.

''And so?'' Blaine asked, arching an eyebrow. He leaned forward and kissed Kurt on the cheek. ''You give the most amazing gifts, Mr. Hummel,'' he then kissed his nose, then his jawline and his neck and finished by kissing his lips. It wasn't long before they kissed passionately, hands roaming on their bodies and hair, letting out little moans. They were so into it that they didn't hear someone approaching until that someone coughed loudly.

Kurt gasped and broke the kiss, looking up with wide eyes as he saw three men looking down at them with smirks upon their faces.

''Enjoying your afternoon, boys?''

''Damn, it, guys!'' Blaine said, frustrated. ''What are you doing here?'' he said angrily. Kurt tried to replace his shirt and hair with trembling hands. He felt flustered and just wanted to crawl into his bed; it was that humiliating. ''How did you find us?'' Blaine continued to question his brothers.

''Little sister may be a bitch, but she knows a lot of thing.'' Patrick said and looked Kurt up and down. ''If I knew you two were fooling around in the woods…''

''We weren't… we just…'' Kurt tried to explain.

''Keep it to yourself, Kurt,'' Christian said coolly. Blaine signed.

''What do you want, guys?''

''We want to talk to you,''

''Oh,'' Blaine said mockingly. ''And it couldn't wait because…?''

''It couldn't wait,'' Patrick said in his 'Do what I say, I'm the oldest,' voice.

''I'm busy, right now,''

''Do as I say, Blaine,'' Patrick said harshly. Blaine bowed his head, always compliant to his brothers' wishes.

''Yeah, okay,'' he turned to look at his boyfriend and took his hand and peck him on the cheek. ''I'll be right back, okay? I love you'' he whispered for just him to hear.

''Love you too,'' Kurt said gently, watching as his boyfriend walked away on their own horses, disappearing behind the trees. He knew they weren't too far because he still could hear their voices, but not the conversation.

**-X-**

''Call it off,'' Patrick said.

''What do you mean?''

''I mean, break it off with him.''

''What? I won't do it,'' He looked at his brothers. Christian sighed.

''You don't need to fake anymore and this thing has gotten out of hands,'' Daniel said harshly. ''He knows what Christian does and it's only a matter of time that he knows everything. Our reputation is at stake, here. This is serious, Blaine,''

''Believe me; we talk about other stuff then just my family and what you all do to pass the time,'' Blaine said in an equally serious voice.

''Fine,'' Patrick retorted. ''We knew it would take you some… convincing. We had your little intercourse filmed. We decided that we'll post the little video on the internet on the biggest porn sites, we'll even hack his account and everyone he knows will know what he's doing in that fancy hotel of ours. But unfortunately, you didn't do what we said by sleeping with him, but I guess people will be as shock to see their friend, their son, being given a blowjob and moaning your name as he came like a little slut.''

''Yeah, I didn't know you were that good at given head.'' Christian retorted with mirth in his dark eyes. ''Oh, and… Beatrice filmed you guys when he was the one to be all bitch on you in the forest…'' Blaine's world was spinning, his blood ran cold and his breathing was ragged. He was filmed doing this? Of course, he's been spot during doing worst, but… Kurt, Kurt! He didn't deserve it. Why did his family felt the need to tear them to shred?

''Give me the tapes,'' Blaine commanded in a raspy voice.

''Nope,'' Christian said. ''Dude, it's part of the game. You seduce him, you sleep with him and we humiliate him. There, the game's over,'' Blaine might be the shortest of the Andersons, but he was strong. He took his brother by the collar and pinned him to a tree. He was two inches from Christian's face and he didn't see clearly anymore. All he saw was red.

''Give me the fucking tapes,'' he growled.

''It's enough!'' Patrick shouted but Blaine, this time, didn't listen to him.

''NO! I'm tired of listening to you, you dumbasses!'' he let go of Christian with a hard shove and he stumbled to the ground. ''I won't let you or anyone hurt him!'' In a swift motion, Daniel took Blaine's wrist when he was waving his arms in the air, and narrowed his eyes.

''What's this?'' he asked, because he never saw his brother wearing a bracelet before, or not one as grotesque as this one.

''Kurt gave me this,'' Blaine growled, showing his wrist to everyone to see. ''Yes, he gave me this. And you know why? Because I'm with him, I'm in love with him!'' he exclaimed. ''And I don't deny it. It's not fake anymore, I don't play a game! This game was over a long time ago. I really, really love him,'' at that, his voice cracked. His brothers might have some compassion for their brother, they must have. He approached his brothers and his eyes didn't hold much anger now; it was filled with tears and sadness.

''Please, don't do this to Kurt. It'll destroy him. And his future career. I'm begging you,'' Patrick looked at Blaine for a moment.

''Fine… we'll destroy the videos. But come back on earth, Blaine. This boy is no good for you. You deserve better.''

''Yeah,'' Christian agreed. ''He needs to go back to where he's from,'' he concluded. ''This world is not his. Call it off, or we will.'' Christian said as he climbed on his horse and trotted away, followed by his brothers.

''How dare you…'' but the men were no longer there, leaving with their horses. He didn't catch the glint in their eyes when they left. Blaine shook his head. He was tired to play these little games. At this point, he will do as he wishes and he will love as he pleases.

**-X-**

It was the evening and the boys decided to take a swim in the indoors pools. Blaine was quiet since his talk with his brothers in the woods earlier in the day, but Kurt didn't want to interfere, fearing to cause his boyfriend more pain. He decided that it was his family business and if he ever wanted to talk about it, he will. In the meantime, he tried to distract him by being there with him, telling him jokes and making him laugh. He loved his laugh.

Blaine was leaning on the side of the pool, his chin resting on the edge of the pool, deep in his thoughts. Kurt swam behind him and kissed his shoulders.

''Are you okay?'' he asked gently. Blaine turned slightly and gave him a smile.

''I'm alright, I guess.'' He shrugged.

''You know you can come to me for anything,'' Kurt said. ''The conversation with your brothers… I didn't hear what was about, but I heard shooting.'' He said, concerned and Blaine wanted nothing more but soothe the worry out of Kurt.

''Don't worry, Kurt. I just… I just see another side of my brothers,'' he murmured at he looked at the wall, eyes empty. Kurt put his arms on the edge of the pool, mimicking Blaine and looked at him, worried and curious.

''What do you mean?''

''I just… I don't know,'' he sighed. ''I just see something I didn't like about them today. Maybe it was always there, but I just realized it today.''

''Like what?'' Kurt asked and he knew it was wrong to push for answers, but he was far too curious for his own good. Instead, Blaine shrugged.

''Hey, I want to try something. Something I never did with someone.'' He suddenly said and Kurt knew he wanted to forget his brothers and their issues so he let it be. For now.

''Come here,'' he said as he swam backward with a glint in his eyes. Being an Anderson had his perks so when Blaine decided to go to the pool with his boyfriend, he wanted it to be private even though the pools were never crowded, so there were alone and the walls around them were glasses so they could see outside from everywhere. They could see the mountains and forest surrounding the hotel. It was breathtaking. Kurt took his hand and swam so they could be in the middle of the pool where they couldn't reach the bottom. ''Did you ever kissed underwater?'' he asked with a cocky smile and Kurt looked at him with wide eyes.

''I…no, no.'' he said, surprised by the question, but before he could say anything else, Blaine crashed his lips to Kurt's and from the impact, Kurt lost his balance and went underwater with Blaine. He thought he would panic, but it wasn't the case. He didn't breathe, but he didn't seem to need air. They were at the bottom and Blaine kissed Kurt as passionately as ever with his hands on both side of Kurt's face and Kurt's hands were in the wet hair of his boyfriend. It was silent as they continued to kiss, to touch each other until Kurt stepped back to swim back to reach the top, Blaine fallowing soon after.

Kurt tried to catch his breath and when he did, he let out a giggle. ''Wow. That was awesome.''

''Yeah,'' Blaine said, awestruck, because even if he had so much experience in the physical aspect of intimacy, he never had the idea to do it. Not even with Sebastian as they did so much more in the water. There's something about kissing in the water that was ultimately and irrevocably romantic. ''It was perfect,'' he murmured as he kissed Kurt's wet shoulder. The pale boy hummed in agreement and they both tried again and again, until the moon was rising high in the black sky.

**-X-**

Santana didn't like Beatrice. Yes, she was herself a bitch and sometimes, a mean person, but the Anderson girl, that got the nickname Angel, was a manipulative, self-absorb and hypocrite angel. She could fool anyone with her big brown eyes and innocent air, but she was anything but a kind and warm person that she was pictured to be in magazines.

Santana saw red when she learnt about what she did to Kurt and wanted to corner Beatrice sooner, but sadly, she spent all the rest of the week at a friend's house in France. It was just a few days later, the first week of August, that she saw her and her blood was boiling.

She saw the girl walking outside with her bag, high heels and sunglasses on. She was definitely going into town.

''Beatrice,'' she called. ''I want to talk to you,'' she commanded. The Anderson beauty turned around to see who was calling and when she saw who it was who came to her at a rapid space; she rolled her eyes, but put on a fake smile.

''Santana,'' she said coolly. She looked her up and down with a frown. ''You're not working, I see,'' she said as she noticed the beautiful dress Santana wore and her leather boots.

''I'm not working every day until dawn if that's what you think,'' Santana replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

''Of course I didn't think that, don't you worry,'' she said with a charming smile that quickly transform into an ugly grimace. ''Even a… cook, or servant, or whatever it is that you are, can have days off.'' She shrugged. ''I'm just wondering what are you doing in this hotel if you're not working.'' She said. ''You may be a friend of my brother; you are still a worker here. You can't have that many privileges.'' She concluded and Santana tried his hardest not to punch this pretty face of hers. She simply giggled coldly.

''Okay, let me get this thing straight. Being the chef in this hotel was the best thing that could have happen here. Lots of people come here and want to eat Santana Lopez food while you're sitting on your ass as you look across the table, looking ravishing for the married friend of your own father. You may thing I'm lower then yourself because I work, but actually, to sleep around like that with men twice your age, you're pretty low yourself. People calls you a little Angel, the girl who does no wrong, I can't wait to see what people will call you once I'm done with you.''

Beatrice's eyes were wide open. ''I-I I don't sleep around! I'm still a virgin, you know. I'm still waiting for…''

''Your prince charming? I see.'' Santana concluded. ''Honey, you're not so secretive. Charles doesn't know yet that his little princess is actually a slut and that all his friends banged her. He's clueless, but coming from him, that's no surprise.''

''You have no proof,'' Beatrice said, trying to keep her voice calm. Santana tilted her head and smirk.

''Oh, come on. You know me for years. I have eyes everywhere and my Mexican third eye told me that it was more than a friendly visit in France. You went to Nice, if I'm correct. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't to see the palm trees, or the French bakeries.''

Beatrice narrowed her eyes. ''How did you know that I was in France?'' she asked.

''Oh, the France part, everybody knows it. That's not shocking if you want a good time. It's who you were with.''

''I was with my friend. Samantha. You can ask her if you want, she's in this very hotel,'' she said defensively.

''And I asked her. She told me that you traveled together and then… I don't know why, she stopped answering my questions,'' she narrowed her eyes like she was in deep concentration. ''I had to blackmail her, but she finally told me that you met a guy, there. He had grey hair, gold rings, an Armani suit…''

''I don't know what you are talking about,'' she hissed.

''Oh, I think you know. You had to meet him there.''

''And so what? I can't have friends now?''

''You looked pretty cosy.'' Santana said and Beatrice rolled her eyes.

''So what? You're a spy now? You spend your afternoons spying on people who can actually afford trips like that?'' she sneered. Santana was annoyed and Beatrice was more stupid then she thought if she didn't see her point.

''God damn, I'm a chef and I have my own cooking show. I don't cook in a freaking McDonald so money is not a problem with me.'' She snapped. ''And as a known chef, I have friends in other big and fancy restaurants that you just love to eat there and, well, they kind of reported everything to me,'' she shrugged like it was no big deal but in reality, she enjoyed to see Beatrice losing the battle. She waited years for it, years of humiliation, and years of racist comments… now, it paid off.

''You still have no proof that I did anything with him''

''Charles thinks that you spent your vacation with his friend's daughter, Samantha.''

''He won't believe you'' she said.

''That's true,'' Santana nodded. ''That's why I have the tapes.''

''Wh-what you are talking about? I swear, Santana, if you play tricks with me, I'm going to fire you,'' she said coolly.

''No, you won't'' Santana retorted.

''And why makes you so sure of yourself?'' Beatrice asked.

''Like I said, I have the tapes. I know what you do, Beatrice,'' she said in a sickly sweet voice. ''Back in Paris… all those other guys… I didn't know you were like that. I'm not sure you're still an Angel, after all.''

''Nobody will believe you,'' she said darkly.

''As a matter of fact, yes, they will,'' she approached Beatrice and whispered. ''I know everything I need to know about you and your brothers… You all have dirty little secrets. I just need to make a few calls and I can ruin your reputation. Daddy won't be please, I can tell you that.'' She stepped back to look at the beautiful girl in front of her. She stared at the Latina girl, clearly disgusted.

''What do you want?'' she spat.

''I don't want you near Kurt. Ever,'' she sneered. ''If I ever see your slutty ass approaching him, it's not gotta be pretty.'' She warned in a cool voice.

''If it's not me, it's gonna be my brothers,'' she said, shrugging.

''You don't seem to understand,'' Santana said. ''You or your brothers; I have enough proof to flush your reputation down the drain.''

''And what about Blaine?'' Beatrice asked. ''He's your friend, even though I don't know why, but he's still one of us. It will hurt him.'' She said, but everybody could see that she didn't care about Blaine's feelings.

''And that's why I didn't do this already. Consider it a warning. Leave Kurt alone.''

''Now, I think…'' In a swift movement, Santana grabbed her arm and led the way to the surrounding forest where she knew the people she wanted to see would be. It was quiet, besides the distant giggles and whispered words. Not far away, but far enough to get unnoticed, the two lovers were sprawled on the grass in a small clearing. Kurt has his head on Blaine's legs as the latter intertwined his fingers in his brown hair as he looked down and laughed at something Kurt said but the women were too far to know what he said.

They were so sickly romantic that Beatrice wanted to gag.

''Look at them,'' Santana ordered.

''I see them alright.'' She said with a frown and glared at them with daggers in her eyes.

''And yet you want to break them apart.'' Beatrice now looked at Santana. ''You hate my guts, I hate yours. But I'm pretty sure you don't hate your brother like you pretend to. And now he's happy with Kurt… why can't you be happy for him? Blaine, let's face it, was a dick but Kurt changed him for the better.''

Beatrice huffed and turned around to look away. ''Blaine didn't change. You'll find it very soon.''

''Don't you see them?'' Santana asked as she fallowed Beatrice. ''They're acting all cutie cute that I want to puke rainbows everywhere.''

''A guy like him can't change… sadly. He will always be the sad-looking brother who only wants to fuck with no real future ahead of him but to follow his brothers and father like a lost puppy.''

''And you think you're better? Fucking random guys and putting it on camera to boost your career.'' Santana said harshly. ''And don't say that about Blaine. He's better then you and all your brothers combined together.''

''And then, there's Kurt,'' Beatrice continued, ignoring Santana's comment. ''A poor guy, seducing a rich guy… he's like a male gold digger.''

''That is not true,'' Santana said but she was once again ignored.

''And then, there's you. Santana Lopez, little Mexican. You know, black people, Asian people, Latina people… you are just good at one tiny little thing. And that's to clean the bathrooms,''

Santana screamed as she jumped on Beatrice, punching her in the face. The young Anderson, not knowing what to do in a fight, tried to scratch Santana's face with her long nails. They rolled around in the grass and a few seconds passed before the screams were heard and two pairs of hands separated the two fighting girls.

''Santana! Santana, stop it!'' Blaine said as he grabbed her waist as she screams and talked both in English and Spanish to a disheveled Beatrice who was hold by Kurt. Santana couldn't stand the Anderson Angel anymore.


End file.
